A Breach of Faith
by Maverick87
Summary: When Miles Tails Prower steps into his own as a hero, tempers and egos flare, and he is forced to live life on the run. AU Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

-**Legal** **Disclaimer: I, Maverick87, do not own Sonic or any other Sega enterprise character. Similar attributes to any other stories are coincidental.**

A/N: This is my first ever fic, so brace yourselves! I do have school, so updates will be whenever I can.Please review!

**Breach of Faith**

**Prologue **

**Streets of Station Square 5:05 PM**

Sweat dropped from the brow of Miles "Tails" Prower.

_"Why was I so foolish…?"_

_"Why was I so stupid…?"_

_"How could I lose…?"_

_"I had him play right into my hands…."_

Tails could feel the asphalt under his feet; he was running as hard and as fast as he could. Right now everything was just a blur, he passed by buildings, lampposts, people, and soon could see the outskirts of Station Square. He was almost there, almost back to his hideout, a place where he could lie low for awhile. Tails felt the need to run harder, but he couldn't in the state he was in. The wound on his shoulder was bleeding profusely, but he had worse wounds before, nothing he couldn't patch up himself. Tails looked behind him to see if anyone had caught up. Much to his dismay he could see the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, gaining quickly.

"Shit." muttered the sixteen-year-old vulpine.

Despite all the training Tails went through, Sonic was still a formidable opponent. Both were practically equals, except Sonic wasn't wounded and had the whole super speed thing going for him. Tails was faster than most average Mobians, but Sonic was not your average Mobian.

"I think I can still make it. I just need to keep going." Tails said thinking out loud.

He was only a hundred yards away from getting out of Station Square and back to his hideout. Suddenly he saw about half a dozen police cars, a S.W.A.T. van, and a helicopter near the outskirts of town. Somehow they intercepted him; they had to know where he was headed. Someone had to have told where he was hiding, Tails thought he was scot-free.

"So close, but yet so far away…" Tails thought.

Now he was stuck on a one way street between the S.S.P.D. and a very pissed off hedgehog. Tails finally screeched to a stop. He truly had nowhere to go.

"I think it's time you threw in the towel Tails."

Tails quickly turned around and stood only a few feet from Sonic: a look of pure contempt and disgust on his face.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" a cop yelled from his megaphone from now behind Tails.

Tails took a quick look around him. He was surrounded and outnumbered greatly, but he liked being the underdog. This way his opponents underestimated him. Tails closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it was now or never. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Tails pulled out his trademark dual pistols ready for a brawl with the police, and his former best friend….

Ok…. Prologue done. I pretty sure I left a lot of you with questions. Chapter 2 coming up shortly. Please review


	2. A Simple Mission?

Chapter 2: A Simple Mission?

**8 Years earlier, Outskirts of Station Square**

Tails couldn't move. He tired and he tried, but nothing was happening. He was scared stiff. The Badnik just kept getting closer and closer. Tails tried to mutter something, anything, but the words just would not come out. He had never experienced this kind of fear before.

"Tails get out of the way now!" screamed Sonic

Unfortunately Tails hearing was subdued by his fear. All he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating faster and faster. Suddenly the robot raised its hand to fire at Tails.

Sonic looked over, after just destroying another robot, and Tails still wasn't moving at all. It had looked like he gone into some kind of shock.

"Tails! You gotta move or your gonna get killed!" the hedgehog yelled.

Tails still wasn't moving; he seemed oblivious to the fact that he was about to get shot. Sonic realized this quickly and decided to take matters into his own hands. Sonic ran over quickly and picked up Tails right before the laser fired. Sonic quickly brought Tails to safety behind a small building.

"Tails snap out of it! What's gotten into you?" asked Sonic

No response came from Tails at all. He was just staring off into space with a glazed look over his eyes. Sonic had to get him out of this state, but the robot wasn't just going to let up on attacking them either. Sonic decided to do something he wished he didn't have to do. Sonic slapped Tails across the face fairly hard.

Pain streaked through the side of Tails face. He awoke instantly from his state of shock. Sonic was holding him and had a huge look of concern on his face. Tails realized he was sweating all over; all he could remember was that he was about to get blown away.

"What happened?" the two-tailed vulpine asked quickly.

"What happened? What happened! You almost got killed by one of Robotnik's goons! What were you thinking!" yelled Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I didn't mean to freak out like that." Tails said with tears in his eyes.

Tails hated being burden to Sonic, he just wanted to help him.

Sonic looked at Tails and saw he was upset. Sonic hated to yell at him like that, but he didn't want him to get hurt. Sonic loved his little bro. He meant a whole lot to him in a lot ways.

"Sorry Tails, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just didn't want you to get hurt, but hey once we beat this bot we'll go back home and get some chili dogs alright?"

Tails smiled and nodded.

"Let's go finish off that robot!" said Tails happily.

Without warning the robot's laser cannon blew the building away. Sonic got into his fighting stance ready to go.

"You never give up do ya?" said Sonic.

"Targets found. Proceeding to obliterate hedgehog and fox." Said the robot.

"Oh ya wanna go? Well let's get this fight started!" Yelled the hedgehog.

"Your proposal has been accepted. Proceeding with termination of specimen one, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Let's juice!" shouted Sonic.

Sonic raced toward the robot with blinding speed. He rolled into a spin dash and went under the robot's legs. The robot instantly turned around and opened fire, but missed all of his shots.

"Your not just another one of Robotnik's tin cans are you?" said Sonic.

"_This robot is easily strong, but let's see how fast this guy can run_!" thought Sonic.

Sonic raced off toward the open fields, leaving nothing but a trail of flames behind him.

"Opponent escaping. Clocked at six hundred and fifty miles per hour. Engaging." Spoke the robot.

With that the robot turned on its jet boosters and proceeded to follow.

Tails watched as the robot sped off after Sonic.

"_Am I really that much of burden? All I ever do is slow him down! All I am is just another person he has to save. And I call myself a hero!_ _I can't even fend for myself without him having to help me. I can't think like this! Sonic wouldn't think like this ever! I have to be strong! I have to help him… Wait a minute….that's it! I just need to become better! I need to be stronger and faster and not so scared! I'll prove to Sonic that I'm not a burden. I'll be the best I can! Watch out Sonic, here I come! _Thought Tails.

Fueled by his new ambition Tails raced toward the Tornado, got in, and chased after the robot and Sonic.

Sonic looked behind him. The robot was actually gaining on him, and fast! Sonic was speeding through the grass like walking on air

"You've got to be kidding me! No one can match me when comes to a race!" said Sonic

With that, Sonic burst with even more speed than before. He could feel the sonic boom.

"I'm just warming up ya tin can! Is this all you got? Smirked Sonic.

"Clocked at eight hundred miles per hour. Matching speed and engaging." Said the robot.

"A speed matcher huh? Man, I was hoping you run out of gas." laughed Sonic.

Sonic quickly did a one-eighty and was running backwards, staring straight at the robot. He quickly stopped on a dime, and got on his knees.

"Better get ready, for the Spin Dash!" said Sonic.

Now Sonic and robot were going to meet head on. Sonic was carving up the ground as he headed for the robot.

"This is just too easy!" laughed Sonic

Right when they were about to meet the robot quickly jumped over Sonic and did a one-eighty of its own. Sonic rolled around quickly and faced the robot.

"Preparing laser cannon charge. Probability of destroying target eighty-eight percent." Said the robot.

"Wasn't expecting this…" Said Sonic with a worried look on his face.

"Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!" said Tails.

The plane had already reached its limits in speed, so Tails wasn't going to go any faster.

"_I need to increase the speed on this thing when we get back." _Thought Tails.

The plane's scanner picked up Sonic's and the robot's heat signals. They weren't moving anymore.

"_That's weird usually Sonic never stops."_ Thought Tails.

"Oh no! He could be hurt! I'm on my way Sonic!" said Tails.

Tails could now see them in the distance. Tails could see Sonic was okay, and started to smirk. He never told Sonic about the special modification he added to the plane.

"_Now it's my turn to be the hero!" _Thought the vulpine.

He had his finger on the fire button, just waiting for right moment to push it. This homing missle wasn't going to miss, it was locked down and could destroy anything within three hundred yards. Just then Sonic started to run in the opposite direction of the robot. Sonic must of saw him, the opportunity was perfect.

"Alright here we go!" said Tails.

He pushed the fire button.

Sonic just started running; he really didn't want to be obliterated by a laser today, or anytime soon. He quickly looked behind, to see how far he was away, and saw the Tornado; a missile going straight for the robot.

"Way to go Tails!" said Sonic.

"Artillery detected. Intercepting with cannon." Said the robot.

The robot turned around and aimed straight for the missile.

"Countdown for cannon. Three. Two. One. Fire." Spoke the Robot.

Sonic watched in complete shock as the laser fired. The laser was easily big enough to destroy the missile, Tails, and the Tornado in one single shot. All Sonic saw was the missile and the plane explode into a million pieces…..

Yay second chapter done! Woot! Thanks of Awesomeness to Dark Tailz for being my first ever reviewer for my first ever fic. You're my hero thanks a million. Oh and you'll see in time what happens to Tails. Keep reviewing my fic for those who read it, and next chapter up soon!


	3. Outset of Ambition

**Awesome more reviews woot! Thanks to Kensuke Aida, kj, and Sonic-Addict** **for more reviews! I truly appreciate it. Anyway on with the story!**

Open fields near Station Square 

Chapter 3: Outset of Ambition

"See ya later tin can!" said Tails; he could not shake the grin off his face.

The missile ripped through the air and was headed straight for the robot. The robot just stood there looking straight at the missile and Tails. The robot raised his gun to fire; Tails could easily see the laser cannon charging up. The cannon looked fully charged and fired directly at the missile and him. The size of the laser was gigantic, at least one hundred yards wide. There was no way it was gonna miss the missile or the Tornado.

"Ummmmmmm……..Crap." said Tails, the smile quickly faded into a look of complete concern on his face.

Tails was a lucky fox. He had lost count of how many near death situations he had been in, every time he seemed to escape these situations unharmed. Right now was one of those situations. Tails was screwed; he didn't know what to do. He thought he had the robot right in his hands. Tails started to freak out; he couldn't believe what was happening.

"_It can't end like this! Not here! Not now!" _thought Tails.

Suddenly he remembered about the ejection seat. Ironically, he had just put it in a week earlier. Tails recollected that it crossed his mind to not even put the seat in. He thought he never get hit, at least not in a plane. Tails was a flying ace, trying to hit him dead on was almost to the point of impossible, until today. The worried look turned back into a smile, he was gonna get out of this just fine.

"I'm either super intelligent or super lucky." Said Tails, he thought he was the latter.

With the push of button, Tails was instantly shot out of the plane like a rocket. Tails had specially designed this seat. Its purpose was to fire the pilot out of the plane, so far that the pilot would dodge the explosion. Unfortunately Tails made it fire him out way too fast. The force of the velocity made Tails go much farther than expected. He was moving so fast that he barely saw Sonic when first shot out. Now he could not even see Sonic at all.

"At this speed I'll be halfway around the world in a couple more minutes!" said Tails.

He decided to get out while he still could. He jumped out of the seat and started to whirl his tails to stay afloat in the air.

"Note to self. When reconstructing the Tornado make a better ejection seat!" said Tails as he watched the seat fly off into distance. Actually when Tails started to think about it, the impact of the seat hitting the ground would have probably killed him anyway, he definitely needed to make some adjustments to the plane.

"Now to go help Sonic!" said Tails as he turned and started flying in the opposite direction to help his best friend.

"Damnit Tails NO!" was all Sonic could say as he watched the plane get obliterated by the huge laser.

"You robotic bastard! I'm gonna make you wish you were dead!" Screamed Sonic.

In a fit of rage Sonic raced towards the robot, he was gonna cut it limb from limb. The robot easily fired a laser at the blue blur, but missed entirely. Sonic was moving so fast at this point he was undetectable by the robots sensors.

"Target lost. Upgrading motion sensors to find specimen one: Sonic the Hed----"

The robot was cut off in mid-sentence. Sonic ripped through the robot's body like a hot knife through butter. The robot stumbled a bit and turned around to face Sonic.

"This is just the beginning! I hope Robotnik programmed you to feel pain!" yelled Sonic.

His rage was guiding him now. Nothing was going to stop him from sending that robot to the junkyard, where he belonged. Sonic came at the robot with a Spin Dash, but instead of going head on into the robot he went around it. Sonic spewed dust everywhere. The robot couldn't see anything at all, and its motion detectors still hadn't finished upgrading yet. The robot felt the earth move from underneath him, when the dust cleared the robot was standing all alone on a platform. The result of Sonic's attack left the robot completely isolated. Sonic made the hole so big that robot couldn't jump to where Sonic was standing. But that wasn't the worst part. The hole was so deep that you couldn't even see the bottom of it. Suddenly the platform crumbled and the robot fell down into deep, dark, hole. It was Sonic's plan all along to make the platform so weak that the robot couldn't stand on it for very long. Sonic then heard a loud crash and then an explosion: the robot was destroyed. Sonic breathing finally went back to normal; it was over.

"I'm so sorry Tails….." said Sonic, with look of just utter disappointment and sadness on his face.

"Sonic!" yelled Tails.

Sonic turned and there was his little bro, not a scratch on him.

"Tails! How did you survive that explosion?" said Sonic as he raced toward him and gave him a hug.

"Let's just say it's all part of being a genius!" said Tails with smirk on his face.

"Oh come here you!" said Sonic, who proceeded to give Tails a big noogie

"Ow! Lemme go! Lemme go!" said Tails laughing, he was struggling to get out of Sonic's grip.

"Alright fine! Let's get out of here!" said Sonic, and with that he grabbed Tails and proceeded to go back to his home in Station Square.

Later that night…….

Tails couldn't sleep. He couldn't get today's battle with that robot out of his head. Tails realized something. He did nothing. Today's battle would have probably gone fine, even if he wouldn't have been there.

"_Why did I freeze up like that? I didn't even destroy a single robot! All I did was get in the way for Sonic! Heck, even after the plane got destroyed I got back just time to do nothing…. Is that all I am? Nothing? Just a thorn in Sonic's side? It's all so true though…. I am nothing! Just a nuisance, and a nobody. And to top it all off I'm Sonic's stupid little sidekick. I'm not even a sidekick! Sidekicks actually help their partners!" _thought Tails.

All Tails could think about was how weak he was, how helpless he was. He wanted to help Sonic, but all he ever did was get in the way.

"I can't think like this!" said Tails, thinking outloud, "I just need to become the hero I think I should be….."

Tails always dreamed of being the hero. The one everyone looked up to. The one everyone knew by name. Tails would go to places, and all people would ask him was "Hey aren't you Tails, Sonic's sidekick?" He would proceed to answer yes, but then they would always ask him that question. "Hey can you get me an autograph from Sonic?" Sometimes Tails hated humans and their ignorance, it seemed that Sonic was the only one who truly cared about him. Tails started to get ambitious.

"_I should be a hero too! All I need is to become better." _Becoming better. That was all he could think about. Being better. Faster. Stronger. A real hero. Thinking these ambitious thoughts was easy; putting them into action was a whole other story. There currently was no gyms in Station Square. And he knew nothing about working out, so training himself was out too.

"_Who could help me…..?" _thought Tails.

Suddenly it came to him. Why hadn't he thought of this before? He knew just who to go to, to become a true hero. It all came down to one word…….

Knuckles.

**All right Chapter 3 done! Next Chapter up shortly!**


	4. Training with an Echidna

**Thank you for the review Brent-Ka! Now I'm gonna continue with the story.**

Training with an Echidna 

**Mystic Ruins, Tails Workshop 7:00 A.M.**

Tails had just gotten through fixing up the Tornado. He was finally ready to get to the floating island. The trip was easy, but Tails had to calculate where Angel Island was exactly. Trying to find the island without knowing where to look was a daunting task, and one could take forever to get there. Tails had to know where it was in the stratosphere, and then break down how fast it was going, just to know where he needed to fly, so he could land on the island. Last time Tails and Sonic just happened to find it by accident, in other just looking for it, instead of doing more precise calculations.

"Engine…..check. Oil…..check. Ejection seat……….check." Tails chuckled at the last thing on his list; hopefully he never had to use the ejection seat ever again.

"_Everything is set, and I'm ready to pull out…..Why do I feel so weird?" _ Tails felt he was leaving without telling anybody goodbye. However, he did leave letter on his door telling anyone who wanted to know, where he was going. Tails left the letter because; he did not want anyone to persuade him to not go. Tails took a deep breath. It was time. Time to make his true dreams and ambitions come to life. Tails opened up the runway, fired up the Tornado, got in, and took off into the deep blue sky.

Two hours later.

Sonic had run through all of Station Square, at least fifty times. He was getting extremely bored. After the last robot attack there wasn't much to do. Sonic decided to head to the Mystic Ruins. Early morning runs were his favorite though. The cool crisp air hitting his face, nobody around, and seeing the sun come up was always great too. Sonic could the Mystic Ruins in the distance.

"Well, since I'm going to the Mystic Ruins to run, I'll go see Tails and see what he's up to." With a sudden burst of speed he was nearly on top of Tails workshop in a mere matter of seconds. Forgetting formalities, Sonic just walked right in not even noticing the letter on the door.

"Tails! Where are you little bro?" There was no answer. Sonic thought he possibly could be asleep, it was still fairly early.

"Hey if you come down we could go get some chili dogs!" This usually got Tails down in a heartbeat. It didn't matter what time of day it was; Tails could always eat chilidogs. There was still no movement or any audible sounds in the house. Sonic zoomed throughout the house extremely quick; Tails was no where to be found.

"_Hmmm where is he? Usually he's always here this early working on some invention or the Tornado. Wait a minute! That's where he is! Working on the plane." _ Sonic ran to Tails' garage to see if Tails was indeed working on that beloved plane. When Sonic got there the plane was gone.

"_Tails left? Why would he do that? He always tells me what he's up to. Heck, I always end up doing whatever he's doing anyway. He usually tells me…." _Sonic shrugged and went back inside through the garage. Secretly he was glad Tails wasn't here. Doing things with the fox tended to get really annoying after awhile. Sonic didn't really care about some of Tails inventions, most were flops anyway. Hell, some inventions were just flat out dangerous, Sonic couldn't count how times he almost lost an appendage to one of Tails machines. Sonic, once again was getting bored. Patience was not one of the hedgehog's strong points. Sonic went and opened the front door; there on the ground was Tails' letter. Sonic picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Friends, _

_I have left the workshop to fulfill my dreams of becoming a hero. I've gone off to Angel Island in order to train with Knuckles. Hopefully this training will make me more of an asset when it comes to fights against Robotnik. Please do not come and get me. This was my own decision and I'm going with it. If there are any problems while gone you'll know where to find me_

_Sincerely,_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

Sonic finished reading the letter.

"_Training with Knuckles?…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The little guy wouldn't last a week with him! What an idiot!"_ Sonic thought that this idea was very moronic. Tails was a mechanical genius, but when it came to brawn, Tails was as weak as they come. Sonic still couldn't stop laughing, he couldn't wait to see what Tails looked like coming back. Sonic decided to keep running, get out here, and go have some fun. With a blaze of speed he sped off towards Station Square, still chuckling to himself.

The blue sky was amazing. Tails loved flying, it was an easy escape to him. Flying released him from his daily pressures. Tails didn't have many pressures at only eight years old, but flying was truly a utopia of relaxation for the vulpine. Tails still couldn't see Angel Island, but his calculations told him he was getting closer. Tails developed the speed of the Tornado greatly; it could now go four times fast as previously did, so getting to the island wasn't going to take anywhere near as long as it would of with normal speed. The speed though was making Tails excited. He couldn't wait to see Knuckles. Suddenly Tails radar dectector started going off. Tails looked behind him; there were two buzzbombers behind him and obviously had the Robotnik insignia on them. Fighting in the air was easily Tails strength, taking down these guys would be easy.

"If it's a dog fight you want your gonna get it!" Tails easily pulled a somersault and instantly got behind the buzzbombers. Tails knew not mess around with any of Robotnik's machines, he had to take them out fast. Tails quickly opened fire. The buzzbombers were destroyed almost instantly.

"_That was too easy! They didn't even attack me! Robotnik needs to step it up when it comes to his flying robots." _Tails spoke way too soon. Suddenly ten robots appeared; Tails had never seen these kind before they had to be new.

"Your testing them on me? Well I hope you weren't expecting good results!" Tails was very confident in his flying skills. He had done this dance way too many times before. Tails quickly rotated the plane around to face them. Tails opened fire quickly; he wasn't going to play games with them. That always tended to be difference between him and Sonic. Sonic played with his opponents way too often while Tails went for the win every time. These robots took the shots without even moving. Tails bullets did literally no damage at all to the robots. Of course Tails wasn't really worried, he added more adjustments than just the speed accelerator. He sped off baiting the robots to follow. They quickly did, and that's when Tails launched a couple of rear rockets he installed. Tails hit the robots dead on. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"_Still way too easy! My skills have gotten good…." _Tails flew a lot which made his flying techniques easy to pull off. He truly had become an amazing pilot. That didn't make him happy though. Sure his piloting skills were unmatched, but Robotnik was no fool. Tails noticed every time Robotnik attacked; the areas he attacked were impossible to fly in. This in turn eliminated Tails effectiveness, he couldn't help out at all which led to him fighting on the ground. The last fight he had on the ground turned out to be a horrible experience. This is why he had to train with Knuckles. Tails looked ahead and saw Angel Island in the distance. Tails sighed, he was ready to do this he wasn't going to give up now. Tails turned on the landing gear, he quickly found a place to land on Angel Island and started to aim for the mushroom hills.

The landing was exactly pretty, but it was still better than crashing. The right wing was damaged a little, but it was nothing major; all in all a good landing. Tails looked around Angel Island was truly a sight to behold. Everything was so picturesque; the trees, the sky, even the climate was nice. Naturalists would fall in love with this place. Tails knew he had to find Knuckles, he knew exactly where he was: guarding the Master Emerald. Tails ran off and quickly headed toward the Master Emerald shrine.

Knuckles loved Angel Island. Everything was so peaceful, and there was nobody to bother him or talk to him. Paradise. Suddenly he saw plane, not just any plane, the Tornado, which unfortunately was Sonic's plane landing in the mushroom hills.

"Oh god…." Was all Knuckles was able to get out. He really didn't like Sonic rampaging through his island. Last time Angel Island had big problems with the whole Death Egg situation, and Sonic was indirectly the source of all it. When Sonic went places trouble came with him. Suddenly he heard something running toward the shrine from the mushroom hills. Knuckles just closed his eyes, today was such a good day, why did Sonic have to come here? He heard the footsteps stop in front of him. Here it came.

"Hi Knuckles!" This was not the voice Knuckles was expecting to hear. He opened his eyes and there he saw Tails, the two-tailed sidekick of Sonic, with a look that looked happy, but you could tell that was just because he wanted something. All little kids had that look.

"What are you doing here? If Sonic's here he might as well show himself, I'm not gonna hurt him….much."

"Sonic's not here I came here by myself."

"By yourself? That's weird. What do you want?" Knuckles liked to get straight to the point.

"This may sound crazy…."

"Just say it. It couldn't be that bad. Of course this better be good. You didn't travel all this way to say hi."

"I wanted….to……ummmmmm……train……..with………you."

Knuckles face had a weird look on it now.

"To train? What makes you think I want to train you? You are crazy."

Tails completely forgot. What if Knuckles didn't want to help him out? Then he be stuck, and have to get strong on his own, which would take a long time.

"Knuckles you don't understand! You don't know what it's like to be a sidekick! Nothing more than a tagalong, getting in Sonic's way all the time and making things hard on him. All I want is to be strronger and be able to help…"

"Look Tails I'm a very busy Echidna.."

"Oh come on! All you do is guard the Master Emerald! Your not that busy!"

"Still why do I want train you?"

"Because your bored."

Tails hit the nail on the head. Knuckles hated to admit, but he was losing his mind. There was really nothing to do anymore.

"Well I really don't know if I should…"

Tails noticed Knuckles was still doubting himself on doing this. It was time to play a little mind game. Hit Echidnas where it hurt the most their pride.

"What it's not like Echidna training is hard…"

"WHAT! Not hard you don't even know Tails! You wouldn't last a week with me!"

"Fine then I'll prove to you."

"Good. I'll show what real training is! If you last through this next week! I'll keep training you until you become as good as me!"

Knuckles didn't like the comment Tails made, but he was bored and training him would make time go by easier. Also he wanted to see if Tails had the will power. It was getting late, so Knuckles ordered Tails to go find some place to sleep. His training would start early the next morning.

**Awesome longest chapter yet. Please Review I will update shortly.**


	5. Only the Beginning

**Thanks for another review Brent-Ka!**

**Chapter 5: Only the Beginning**

**Angel Island 5:00 A.M.  
**

"Time to get up fox-boy!"

"Just five more minutes….." Knuckles didn't like taking no for an answer, so with one hand he picked Tails up and threw him into the air.

"WAAHHHHH! What are you doing!" Tails realizing he was in the air slowly drifted back down to the ground giving Knuckles a disapproving look.

"Looked like you needed a little wake up call."

"A wake up call! You threw me fifty feet into the air! I could have been hurt!"

"But the thing is your not, so you can stop your whining?"

"I'm not whining, whining is for kids!"

"Hate to tell to you this, but you are a kid."

"No I'm not! I'm older than most kids….my age or something." Tails couldn't think of a good comeback.

"All because your smart doesn't mean you're not a kid, you're still eight years old."

"Do eight year old know how to fly planes? Or build inventions?" Knuckles was getting impatient.

All right enough! Look I love to have debate on why you're not a kid, but last I checked you didn't come here to have a debate. So are you here to train or not?"

"All right. I guess we can get started. Isn't it a tab bit early though?"

"You are going to wake up at this time everyday to start training. Everyday after you wake up you're going to run up and back Angel Island."

"Three times only? That's not too bad."

"I wasn't finished. Your going run with these ten pound ankle and wrist weights too." Knuckles pulled out these small, but very dense rocks with ropes attached, and started strapping them to the kit's ankles, wrists, and tails.

"And if you stop running for any reason, any reason at all. You're going to start over from the beginning. And believe me I'll know if you stop."

Tails gulped. This was going to be a lot harder than first expected, but he wasn't going to stop. He had to do this or Knuckles wouldn't go through with the training at all.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot the weights are now parts of your body. Your not allowed to take them off unless I say so. Got it? Good. Now go, I'll know when you're done."

With that Tails took off. Leaving Knuckles in the distance. Knuckles could already see that the kit was running too fast. With that pace Knuckles wouldn't have been surprised if the kit passed out by lap two.

"_These weights aren't slowing me down much. I'm still running fairly quick despite them." _For the most part this was true; Tails was running near full speed and the weights weren't doing much to him. He was already through the Mushroom Hills easily. Tails suddenly forgot something. The next area was Hydrocity. Tails realized that Knuckles was really testing him. If he messed up in Hydrocity he probably be dead. Tails got scared. This was going to be extremely tough, and it was only day one. Tails was already feeling the weights too, which wasn't going to make this any easier. Tails took a deep breath and dove in. Almost instantly the weights were pulling him downward to the bottom. Tails started freaking out.

"_Oh god! I need help! I can't do this! I'm too weak!" _Then Tails realized something, when he went here with Sonic before there were air bubbles that he could use to breathe. Tails started to regain his composure again.

"_Yes! This won't be as bad as I thought!" _Tails being a good swimmer, started to go through the Hydrocity's areas with ease. This time there were no badniks, so getting through all of sudden wasn't going to be that hard.

Knuckles was watching Tails very closely. He wanted to see if Tails could do this, and if something happened he didn't want Tails to get harmed. Sonic would never let him live that one down. Besides where was Sonic? Did he even know Tails was here? The answer was probably yes. Tails was a good kid, and he wouldn't leave with out saying anything. Knuckles was already pleased with Tails progress. He did overcome his fear of drowning with those weights on, most people would have had their fear consume them and usually would die. Maybe there was more to Tails then met the eye.

Tails quickly entered a huge room. He noticed a switch on the door and decided to push it out of curiosity. Suddenly the water started draining in the room, and in an instant Tails was not underwater anymore. Suddenly the full power of the weights came back, and Tails almost fell down.

"_Is this the end of Hydrocity? No way. It couldn't be, me and Sonic went through this area before. It didn't end here. Wait a minute I don't even remember a room like this…"_

The ceiling quickly opened up and Tails could see the blue sky up above, but there was no ladder or anything to get up there. Tails realized he had to fly. This was gonna be tough. Tails had ten pounds on each appendage of his body, sixty pounds of extra weight total, plus he had to fly straight upward. Tails twisted up his Tails and started to fly. Usually he could fly with Sonic on his legs, but that was usually across short distances.

"_Almost there almost.." _Tails was starting to sweat a lot and still had the Marble Gardens and Ice Cap areas to go. Finally Tails reached the top, he was breathing extremely hard as he looked out across Angel Island. It was truly a great view.

"I thought I told you not stop." Tails turned and saw Knuckles, if looks could kill Tails would have been dead ten times over.

"I was seeing how to get down. I'm not just gonna go jumping off cliffs without looking!"

"That's where you're wrong. When there's a robot chasing you, you're not gonna stop and think of how to get down. You'll jump every time. And if you stop again you're starting over."

"Geez I thought you cut me some slack."

"Look I'm not Sonic and never will be. I'm not gonna hold your hand through this. Part of this training is acting on your own, someone's not always gonna be there. Now go. You've had too much time to rest." Knuckles grabbed Tails and with one arm and proceeded to throw him off the cliff.

"Hey wait a minute! I can jump off myself! AHHHHHH!" Knuckles threw Tails off like it was nothing at all. He watched Tails fall the all the way down until Tails glided down with his tails and landed. Tails probably was still thinking about what Knuckles was saying, because as he hit the ground, he instantly broke out into a run.

"_One day he'll remember his training and realize how much it's helped him_." Knuckles was smiling as he watched Tails go into the Marble Gardens. He remembered his first day of echidna training. Echidnas were naturally strong, but when you were chosen to be a guardian of the Master Emerald, you had to be very powerful.

Tails entered Marble Gardens remembering that this was probably the most dangerous area on Angel Island. There were spike traps and oil, so one small move could be fatal. Despite the zone's immediate dangers Tails was making his way through the zone fairly easy. The spike traps were getting harder and harder to dodge as he got farther through the zone. One spike got an inch away from Tails face, he let out a silent scream at that point. Marble Gardens was a fairly small zone, but the dangers made it seem so much longer. Tails finally got to one part of the zone that seemed very peculiar; there were no spikes. As Tails entered the area the door shut immediately. Suddenly the walls had spikes come out and the walls on both sides were getting closer and closer. Tails quickly burst into a full out sprint, despite how tired he felt. Not becoming a Mobian pincushion was a tad bit more important. Tails barely made it out of the room by just a couple of inches; he could easily add that to his notch of "I barely made out of that situation" belt. He looked ahead and saw the Ice Cap zone.

"_Great…I hate the cold and I especially hate ice!" _Tails had an acciendent on thin ice when he was four, it freaked him out really bad, considering he almost died. Tails was still running he dared not to stop, but the weights were truly killing him, he was truly taking his body to its limits. Ice Cap was difficult because of the freezing cold mainly and a few thin ice problems. Tails had barely started through the zone and he his teeth were already chattering. The snow was hitting Tails' face hard, a snowstorm was starting. Tails couldn't feel his body anymore; everything was numb. His body was slowly giving up on him. His mind was telling him to keep going, but his body was telling him to stop.

"_I'm not giving up! I can't! This is only the first day! What would Sonic and Knuckles think if I couldn't finish one day? They would think I'm weak." _Tails hated that word. Weak. When he wasyounger a lot of people called him weak. Tails started getting angry just thinking about those days.

"_I'm not weak! I'll prove to all of them that I'm strong! I'll never be weak again!" _Once again ambition was fueling Tails to keep going. He started running harder. He couldn't feel anything anymore, but his ambition was carrying him through. He wasn't gonna stop now. It was at that moment that Tails realized he'd never let anything stop him ever. Tails was moving very quick now. He was practically up to the pace he was at when he began. Tails could see the zone's end coming up. Tails knew he had go through the zones again, but he had proved to himself he could do it, and that was enough for him.

Knuckles was still watching Tails like a hawk. He truly underestimated the kit's determination. Tails had made it through all of the zones _twice_. Knuckles knew there was something special about Tails. He now decided to defiantly train him.He knew Tails had a fire in him, and he wanted to see it burn as bright as it could, but he wasn't gonna tell Tails about fully training him until the end of the week. Knuckles then glided down to Tails who had just finished.

"Nice job Tails, I didn't think you could do it, but if you thought that was hard you're in for a big surprise." Tails gave Knuckles a look that he didn't expect; Tails had a smirk on his face.

"That….was……. easy. I'm……ready for……..anything." Tails said, he could barely breathe.

"Right. Right. Go get some sleep you're done for a first day." Tails walked off to where he made a bed in the mushroom hills. It was already night, so Knuckles decided to go to his hut and hit the sack. As Knuckles was drifting off to sleep he realized that Tails was truly something. Training him was going to be a fun experience.

Meanwhile Tails had laid down on the palette he made on the ground. For some reason he couldn't sleep, it was probably the adrenaline rush, but all Tails could think about was that this was only the beginning.

**Sweet! another chapter down keep reviewing please!**


	6. Incredible Force

**Thank you Sonic Fan and JeremiesLightSide for the reviews! Thanks also for the compliments! I'll keep updating! Oh and I thought about fifty pound weights (at first they were twenty-five), but changed them to ten because Tails is still young (only eight) and sixty pounds of weight for an eight year old is a lot. Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Incredible Force**

**Station Square 2:00 P.M **

It had been two weeks, and Tails still hadn't come home. Much to say Sonic was impressed. Sonic thought Tails didn't have stamina or the true grit to endure training, especially from Knuckles. Sonic actually wanted to see how Tails was doing, but he had no real way of getting to Angel Island, Tails had taken the Tornado with him, so getting there was out of the question. Sonic felt too lazy, at the time, to ask Charmy, Rouge or Cream. At that moment Sonic saw Angel Island floating above him.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Sonic said out loud, looking at Angel Island.

Sonic still remembered all of Angel Island's _fun_ zones, especially Hydrocity, Sonic shuddered thinking about the endless water around him, not being able to breathe, the fear of drowning, everything about that zone made Sonic sick. Sonic could just think of how much fun Tails was having at this very moment. Suddenly Sonic heard an explosion. He looked back at Station Square, and there was Robotnik eradicating everything in his path. Buildings were already falling and fires were starting too.

"Well it looks like I'm gonna have to teach Ol' Robuttnik a lesson!" Sonic raced towards Station Square with blazing speed heading towards the flames and burning buildings. Sonic instantly started tearing through robots with incredible ease. Finally reaching Robotnik and his more efficient goons.

"Why hello Sonic! I'm glad you could make it to your going away party! Of course it wasn't nice to be late to your own funeral!" Robotnik looked on at Sonic menacingly; there was no way his plan would fail this time.

"Sorry to be a party pooper, Doc, but don't you know it's a class seven misdemeanor to throw a party in the streets without the proper consent of the authorities?"

"Please Sonic when has that stopped me before?"

"Well it was worth a try, I'm a stickler for the rules ya know."

"Enough chat Sonic. I think it's time for your date with destiny, and she ordered the lobster."

"Doc, your puns get worse everyday, you need to hire a writer or something."

"ALL RIGHT! It is time for your demise Sonic!" Without warning Robotnik pressed a button on his console. The ground began to shake and out of the ground came a new bird type of robot. Its armor was black with green wings and feet. The worst part was its eyes, they were a dark navy, and they stared a hole straight through Sonic.

"I'd like you to meet my newest creation Glyde! Let's just say he has extreme hate for blue rodents named Sonic. I couldn't think why though."

"Sure Doc we'll see if it lasts two minutes with me!"

"You have no idea Sonic!" Suddenly the bird bot flew into the air with lightning speed. Sonic couldn't even see it any more. It was so high up that it was a mere sparkle in the sky. Suddenly without warning it dive-bombed, in a complete flash. Sonic quickly moved out of the way.

"Its gonna take more than that to defeat me!"

"Just watch Sonic this only the beginning." The bird bot quickly lunged at Sonic and tried to hit him with his razor sharp wings and talons, but Sonic was still too quick.

"Your just another recycled piece of crap aren't ya?" Sonic said looking straight into Glyde's eyes.

"How dare you say that! Glyde! Show him your true power!" Glyde flew backwards away from Sonic quickly and assumed a fighting stance.

"Just wait Sonic! You'll love it when Glyde reaches full power!"

"Talk is cheap Doc! Bring it on!" Glyde was now fully charged. The bird bot quickly dashed towards Sonic and hit him straight across the face, then kicked him in the gut. Sonic hit the ground hard wheezing.

"I'll give you…..some credit….your better than I first thought." Glyde then kicked Sonic right at the temple and knocked him into a wall. Glyde wasn't human, mercy wasn't programmed into him, and he wasn't going to let up till Sonic was dead. Sonic got up slowly and turned to face Glyde again.

"You're feisty….I'll have to cut you down to size." Sonic tried to attack Glyde, but the bird bot easily dodged his jump attack. Glyde grabbed Sonic's leg while he was in mid-air and threw him into the ground.

"Face it Sonic you're done! Just give up and let me win!" Sonic was laughing on the inside. Sonic had a bad tendency to play with his opponents, letting them think they were going to win, just to end the battle in a split second. This time was different though; Sonic was really hurting from that last attack. He had to stop playing with his opponents, it could be demise. Sonic quickly jumped to his feet.

"Come on Doc, do you think I would give up that easily?" Sonic quickly attacked without admonition and literally spin dashed Glyde's head straight off his shoulders. Sonic quickly rolled out of the spin dash and stared straight at Robotnik.

"Easy as pie. Hey Robuttnik! You need to work on your robots! I mean come on! I wasn't even trying!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! I worked for a long time on Glyde! How could you?"

"Why don't you just give up Doc? You know you _can't_ beat me!"

"ERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'll make you pay Sonic! You'll rue the day you opposed me!" Robotnik quickly left the scene, and using a magnet quickly picked up Glyde's remains. Sonic watched as Robotnik quickly flew off into the sky.

"He'll never beat me! He really should give up. It seems like he is not even trying anymore_." _Sonic knew he was kidding himself. Glyde was tough. Of course Sonic always made it look like he took down anybody he faced with incredible ease, but he was definitely going to go home and rest. Sonic could still Angel Island in the distance, the Island was truly a spectacle, so big and beautiful. Every time he looked at Angel Island he thought of Tails. Sonic didn't know what to think of Tails anymore. There were times where Sonic truly cared for the little guy, like when Tails would get him to places he couldn't get too, or when he saved his life from falling off a cliff. Those were the good thoughts, but there were also the bad. Sonic still detested Tails at times too. Tails tended to be annoying, and on certain missions he felt Tails just got in the way. Sonic almost lost his life a couple of times thanks to him. Sonic felt torn. He didn't know how to approach this. His feelings of love and malice towards Tails confounded him.

"_Why do I care? Why don't I care? I don't know what to do! It's not like it matters anyway. Tails is training with Knuckles he's not even here." _Sonic realized his emotions were getting the better of him.

"_I'll figure this all out later." _Sonic started running and headed his way home, despite his emotions, leaving everything in cloud of dust.

"_I need Tails to fight Robotnik with me again, then I'll understand how I truly feel about him. Maybe I'll have to save his life and my then my true emotions will shine through." _All Sonic had to do was play the waiting game. Sonic didn't know how long though., but when the time would come; he'd know what to do.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. Sonic had been playing the waiting game now for almost three years now. Sonic had changed a lot in those three years. He had been dating Amy, and their relationship was very serious at this point. Sonic finally found someone to truly care about, besides himself. Tails wrote letters to him, and Sonic replied to them all except this last one. Sonic didn't know what to say to him anymore. All his letters said "Hey I'll see you soon, keep it up little bro! Etc." Sonic gave encouragement, but once again he didn't mean it. Tails wasn't apart of his life anymore. Sonic had defeated Robotnik _again_ and _again_, without his little buddy. Sonic finally understood that he didn't need Tails. Tails was becoming an afterthought. Somebody he didn't care about. Sonic was tired of waiting for Tails. Sonic decided at that moment, that he was going on with his life, with or without Tails.

"Hold yourself back……..steady…….NOW!" Tails put everything into his punch. The wood split into two pieces in almost a flash of an instant.

"Nice Tails. You've really come far since that first day." Tails knew this so well. Today was three years to the day that Tails had embarked on his way to becoming a hero. Tails couldn't keep the grin off his face. He had become a champion.

"Thanks Knuckles, I'm so glad I finally got it that time."

"Yeah last time, you couldn't even break it. I think your training is almost complete."

"Almost complete?"

"You've got one more test. It will be your toughest test."

"I'll take on anything you throw at me!" Tails was extremely confident. The echidna training was intense, but he made it through. Tails wanted to quit, but he kept on. There were days where the training was unbearable, but Tails showed true will power and determination. He was ready for anything.

"Whoa calm yourself Tails. Don't get cocky, it will be your downfall."

"Sonic's cocky all the time, when he fights Robotnik."

"Sonic's different, if you stay calm and focused you'll win every time. By the way when did you last talk to Sonic?"

"I sent him a letter two months ago, he still hasn't written me back yet."

"He a very busy hedgehog, I'm sure he has a reason."

"Hopefully he does. I want to show him how great I've become!"

"Oh you'll get your chance." Knuckles knew Tails was anxious. For an eleven-year old he was extremely strong and smart. Knuckles was extremely proud of Tails. Tails had done all asked of him and more. Tails always was positive when he trained. Knuckles was most surprised when Tails asked for more weight; Tails said the low weight was making it too easy. Knuckles even right now had fifty pound weights on him. He never had Tails take the weights off, for anything. Everything Tails had to do, he had to do with the weights on. Knuckles shuddered to think how fast how Tails was going to be when he took the weights off.

"Tails go ahead do one hundred more pull ups for good measure then you could hit the sack early."

"Why so early?"

"Tails do not question me just go to sleep." Knuckles was a very stern teacher, but he felt he had to be to make Tails stronger. Tails headed off to where he did most of his exercises. Knuckles decided to go talk to  
Sonic. He hadn't talk to him in three years, but he had to let Sonic know of his plan.

Sonic was laying in his bed starting out the window. He was looking at the moon. It was so serene and calm. Sonic enjoyed the nighttime, mainly because there was no one to bother him. Everything was truly at peace. Suddenly his doorbell rang.

"_Who would come to my house this late at night?" _Sonic opened the door. There was Knuckles. Sonic had seen him in three years or more. Sonic was at a loss for words.

"Hey. What's up Sonic? Look I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? Last time I checked you wanted to flatten me into a pancake. So now you want to talk? Got a change of heart Knux?"

"I need to talk to you about Tails."

"Tails?" Sonic hadn't written back on that last letter, but that couldn't be why he was here. Sonic hadn't seen Tails face to face in three years either. It felt so weird. Sonic felt like a fish out of water. Why all of a sudden would Knuckles want to talk about Tails?

"Tails training is complete. He has become an incredible force."

"Oh really? About time I thought he was going to be a teenager before he got finished."

"This is going to be quick. So I want you to listen. Next time Robotnik comes into town. I want Tails to face him alone. You will not help him. Got it?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Tails must overcome his mental fears. He hates to be alone, but he needs to learn that me and you won't always be there."

"Ok whatever. Got any other juicy nuggets of info?" Sonic was getting irritated, right now Tails was dead to him. He stopped thinking about him all together. Sure he got letters, but Sonic just threw him away right after he read them.

"No. Anyway I'll see you soon." Knuckles quickly departed. Sonic just felt weird about that entire conversation.

"_How strong is Tails? What if he's better than me? No way! No one is better than me! Tails is just my old sidekick. I'll always be the star…..always." _Sonic quickly raced off to bed. There was no real point in staying up. Seeing Tails would be awkward, but he get through it. Sonic slowly drifted off to sleep still worrying about what Knuckles said,

_Incredible Force._

**Yay long chapter! Please review Dudes and Dudettes! Next chapter up soon!**


	7. Flight of Ascension

**Thanks to Streak the Chameleon, ravenwings109, and Tails11 for the reviews! Sorry about the late update. (Work, School, blah blah) Anywho, on with the story!**

**Chapter 7: Flight of Ascension**

**Streets of Station Square 1:00 P.M.**

Tails was nervous. Actually nervous was an understatement. Tails was freaking out. His palms were sweaty. He was shaking all over. The only thing standing between the city and Robotnik was himself. Knuckles briefed him an hour earlier, telling him he was gonna take Robotnik, and whatever he threw at him alone. Knuckles also said that Tails would get no assistance in this fight. Tails was either going to win this or go down trying. Tails looked up and saw robots in the distance. Tails had just taken the weights off for the first time in three years, instructed to not take the weights off until he saw the robots. The time was now…

Sonic was watching from a nearby building. Sonic was, at least to say, surprised when he saw Tails. Tails looked no different than he did three years ago, except a little taller. Sonic thought Tails was going to be a raging monster, a killing machine, but Tails still looked as innocent and pure as he did three years earlier. Sonic was still nervous though. The outcome of this fight was going to answer many questions he had rolling around in his head. Sonic was excited, eager, and nervous about the outcome of this engagement. He wanted to see how _incredible _Tails had become.

Knuckles, like Sonic, was watching from a different location to see how well Tails was going to do. Knuckles too was nervous. The outcome would determine if his training paid off, and he personally wanted to see if Tails was ready for the limelight of being a hero. He wanted Tails to succeed at all costs. He only hoped his training was enough.

The robots were coming fast, ready to take down anything in their path. Tails gulped and got into a fighting stance. Hopefully he was overanalyzing this situation. There were a lot of robots. The robots quickly came to a stop right in front of Tails; it was like they were turned off right when they saw him. Tails looked up and down came Robotnik himself, in his little hovercraft, with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Well look who it is! Its Tails! I haven't seen you in years! I thought you gave up on the superhero business. You were always a weakling. I thought it would only be a matter of time before you gave up." Robotnik, despite the grin, was a little confused. Why was Tails here alone? Why hadn't he seen him in three years? And why he had he decided to fight him today?

"Let's just get this over with." Tails had matured a lot over the three years. He was very nervous, and desperately wanted to get this over with.

"Oooooo someone's a little testy today! I didn't know you were in a hurry to die! Robots! Attack and destroy Tails!" One robot took a step forward and lunged towards Tails. Tails didn't have time to move and was hit straight across the face. Tails flew back into a telephone pole. Tails slowly got back up, blood was trickling from his mouth. He had a look of complete anger on his face.

"Oh are you gonna _try _to fight me Tails! You're such a wimp! I don't even know why Sonic sticks around with a loser like you!" This comment made Tails infuriated. Tails quickly rushed towards the robot that struck him. Tails was in shock at how fast he was moving. He had to be as fast as Sonic now. Tails quickly punched the robot right between the eyes, in a blaze of speed. The robot's head was taken clean off.

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Robotnik couldn't believe it. Tails, Sonic's sidekick, defeated one of his robots in one hit. Robotnik's world was falling down around him. He couldn't lose to Tails not now, not ever.

"All robots attack Tails at once!" The robots quickly surrounded Tails and proceeded to attack him, but Tails was already above them, flying in the air. Tails looked straight at Robotnik with a huge smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Robotnik? You look like you've seen a ghost, didn't think a weakling like me could win did you?" Tails quickly flew down to the robots. Tails took two robot's heads off in one roundhouse kick. The others quickly lunged straight for Tails, but to no avail. Tails was way too fast for them. Tails quickly punched one straight through the stomach instantly making it explode into an million pieces. Tails couldn't stop grinning. He was winning and easily winning at that. There was only one left now and Tails was done.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Tails quickly lunged for the last robot, but instead of punching or kicking the robot, he grabbed the robot, around his neck, by his tails. Tails slowly lifted the robot into the air, then popped the robot's head straight off.

"I'm getting out here with my life!" Robotnik quickly flew away into the distance. Tails was so happy. He did it all by himself and he was barely even trying. Knuckles quickly flew down from building he was on and approached Tails.

"Amazing job Tails! You did it all by yourself without Sonic or me! You're ready for anything now. I don't think you need me anymore."

"Thanks a lot Knuckles for everything. I owe you so much!"

"You did this all yourself, you had the ambition and the drive, I just helped."

"Still without you I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Yeah yeah. Hey have you seen Sonic? I told him to watch you fight Robotnik today. I wanted him to see first hand how great you are."

"Nope I haven't seen him. I hope he did see me! I want to tell him all about it!" Out of nowhere came a blue streak racing down the side of one Station Square's skyscrapers. It was none other than Sonic. Sonic quickly stopped where they were.

"Hey lil bro! You were great out there you did me proud!" Sonic was putting on a façade. He was extremely worried with what Tails was becoming. If Tails became better than him, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Thanks Sonic! Did you see everything I did? I showed Robotnik who's boss right?" Tails was bursting with glee. Sonic finally got to see how far Tails had come with his training.

"Right Tails you did show'em! I'm still shaking after how fast you took care of them. You're almost as fast as me!"

"Maybe we'll race later. I want to really test my limits against you now!" That comment made Sonic nervous. He didn't know fast Tails was, but if he was faster than him, Sonic would never be able to live that one down.

"Yeah some other time Tails. Right now let's go get something to eat!" Sonic quickly grabbed Tails' and Knuckles' wrists and they raced off to the nearest restaurant.

Sonic was worried about how Tails improved in strength and speed, but eating? Tails now was out eating Sonic and Knuckles combined. Sonic was just glad this place was all you can eat. They all soon left after Tails single-handedly put the stand out of business by eating all its products. It was already nighttime.

"Well I need to get back to Angel Island. It's been fun, but someone has to guard the Master Emerald, anyway I'm proud of you Tails and I'll see you around." Knuckles quickly jumped in the air and glided away.

"Bye Knuckles I'll talk to you soon! Thanks for everything!" Tails watched as Knuckles disappeared into the distance.

Sonic now was alone with Tails. He had to admit he felt a little awkward. He hadn't seen Tails in three years and now Tails just popped back into his life. Sonic also was gonna have to tell Tails about Amy, but he get into that later.

"Ready to go home Tails?"

"Yeah I guess. I haven't been in there in three years. I bet my workshop is almost as messy as your place now."

"Oh very funny Tails! Look, I've been watching your house while you were gone. It's still in good shape."

"Well that's good. I thought I was gonna have to use my new skills to clean up my place."

"No way, I wouldn't let you go through that pain. Anyway let's get out of here." Sonic quickly grabbed Tails wrist and headed straight for the Mystic Ruins. Sonic quickly dropped Tails off at his workshop. He helped Tails get situated now that he was back for good. Sonic finally had to head home himself. He was tired, and needed to rest his brain after today's events. Sonic quickly got home and raced to bed. He fell asleep knowing he was going to have to coexist with this "new" Tails. He felt worried, but he knew he'd get through it. It wasn't like Tails wasn't going to be his sidekick anymore and become his own hero. That would never happen. Sonic was the one and only hero around here. No one was going to take that title away from him. And if anyone tried to, Sonic would take care of whoever it was personally. Even Tails.

**Ok this was a shorter chapter! But this story is justthe beginning! You'll just have to wait and see! Please Review!**


	8. Pushing Away

**Thank you Lycropath and SeaStone130 for the reviews! Here we go with the story!**

Chapter 8: Pushing Away 

**Station Square 11:00 A.M.**

Sonic bit into his chilidog. Sure it was still morning, but for Sonic it was never too early to have one. Looking out the window, everything looked exceptionally beautiful today. It seemed nothing would go wrong. Of course Sonic knew that on nice days like this something bad was bound to happen. Fighting Robotnik was a full-time job. Sonic didn't even get holidays off. Abruptly someone was knocking at his door. Sonic walked to the door to see a young boy.

"Sonic! Sonic! Robotnik's coming! You gotta save us!"

"All right little dude! Which direction?"

"The north side of town near the beach!"

"That's all I needed! See ya!" Sonic quickly raced off towards the beach. Leaving the kid to choke on the dust he left behind. Sonic raced through streets and alleyways, leaving everything a blur. He had to get to that robot and quick. He couldn't let Tails get there first. Sonic could already see the beach in the distance. Sonic screeched to a stop. The battle was already over. There was Tails, surrounded by reporters. All asking how he defeated the robot. Sonic did notice that Tails looked a little battered and bruised, but from the look of the debris of the robot, defeating this one seemed like no easy task. Tails looked a little lost trying to answer all the reporters questions. Sonic decided to bail him out.

"Hey guys! Leave the little guy alone!" The reporters quickly turned around and started bombarding Sonic with questions and flash photography.

"Look I'll personally answer all your questions. Umm…… next time!" Sonic grabbed Tails and ran off from the mob of reporters.

"Thanks Sonic you really bailed me out back there." Said Tails scratching his head.

"Hey it's no problem, but next time don't fight the robot all by yourself. You never know when you might need me."

"Sure thing Sonic. I was just in the area when the robot appeared. That's why I was fighting it alone."

"Why were you at the beach?"

"Nothing really I was just swimming." Sonic just shuddered at the thought of swimming. How could someone get into the water just for fun? Sonic had to force himself just to take showers, much less go into the ocean for fun.

"Well let's get out here and go do something. Anything you wanna do?"

"Wanna race? First one to the my workshop wins!" Sonic didn't like this. Tails had wanted to race him for awhile now, but Sonic kept making excuses to not race him. Sonic was fearful of losing to Tails. He didn't know how fast he was, and for some reason he didn't want to find out.

"I guess if you really want to lose…."

"Sonic you have no idea." Sonic didn't like that cocky sound in Tails' voice. Tails was very confident and he could tell. Lately Tails had reminded him of younger version of himself. Needless to say, Sonic had been avoiding this too long he had to get this over with.

"All right on the count of three…..1……2……GO!" Sonic sped off racing straight for the Mystic Ruins. Nothing was going to stop him. He was going to win with ease. Sonic looked back to see if Tails was even visible behind him. Tails was about a step behind Sonic. Sonic couldn't believe it. Never had anyone kept up with him. Tails still had this look of complete seriousness on his face. Tails didn't want to lose either.

"Getting tired Tails?" Sonic said to Tails with that same cocky look he always had.

"I've just begun Sonic! See ya!" Tails quickly rotated his Tails behind him as a propeller. Tails quickly zoomed by Sonic with ease. Tails was going extremely fast.

"No way in HELL! He will never beat me!" Sonic couldn't explain this rage inside of him. Sonic was very competitive and he would be damned if was going to lose to Tails now.

Tails now looked behind him. He was doing it. He was actually beating Sonic at his own game. Tails had never been so happy. Right now he just couldn't keep the grin off his face. Tails quickly jumped onto the railroad tracks, heading for the workshop.

Sonic watched as Tails jumped on the railroad tracks. Sonic followed suit jumping on the opposite track Tails was on. He was gaining on Tails quickly. Sonic looked on to see a train heading straight on the track Tails was on. This game was going from fun to dangerous rapidly.

"_He has to jump on to my track to keep going. Maybe if I speed up he won't be able to pass me and then BAM! Tails meets the train. Then I won't have to worry about him stealing my spotlight anymore! What am I thinking? I can't do that to Tails! I---" _Sonic's train of thought was stopped. It was too late Tails couldn't get over and was going to meet the train head on.

Tails was trying to get over, but couldn't. Sonic wasn't letting him. The train was getting closer and closer; its light's shining brightly in his eyes. Tails didn't understand why Sonic wasn't letting him get over. Tails looked up it was too late now. He was gonna get flattened by that train. Tails suddenly smirked at what he was going to do.

"_It's not my time yet.." _Tails quickly did a one-eighty somersault and landed on the side of the train, still running. Sonic looked back in amazement. Tails had changed big time. He seemed like he wasn't afraid of anything anymore. Tails quickly gained speed and was quickly nose to nose with Sonic.

"Tails how did you…..?" Tails just gave Sonic a smirk and raced past him. Sonic finally went back to normal. He quickly raced after Tails; he was going to lose if he didn't keep up. Sonic could see the workshop up ahead. He was going to lose!

"_NO WAY! I WILL NOT LOSE EVER!" _Sonic was enraged once again by the thought of losing. Sonic finally went out into a full out sprint after Tails. Sonic was now going full tilt towards the end of the race. Sonic blazed by Tails and made to the workshop easily. He did it. He won. Tails quickly finished a mere second behind him. Tails looked out of breath, and tired. Tails had never raced so hard in his life.

"You…..beat…..me…."

"Good…race..Tails! That was the most fun I had in a long time!" Sonic was worried at how amazing Tails speed had increased, but still he had to admit that it was loads of fun.

"Yeah….I really thought I could win! You're still so fast! And you don't even look tired!"

"Tails I run everywhere, I rarely get tired anymore."

"I know! Your endurance is crazy! Hopefully I can get there one day."

"You will. You will, but hey that train stunt was awesome!" Sonic was quick to change the subject. He didn't want Tails to get ambitious, he already was amazing, and Sonic didn't want to take him to any new heights by pushing him.

"Yeah it was, but why did you not let me over? I almost was a goner!"

"It was a test Tails. I wanted to see if you could handle the pressure." Tails noticed Sonic was quick to answer the question, like he was hiding something. Tails knew that couldn't be though. Sonic cared for him too much. Why would he do something like that? Tails didn't give it another thought.

"Look Tails, I won't do that again, next time we'll just race."

"Okay if you say so."

"Let's just go inside and chill. You've had a rough day." Sonic and Tails went inside and turned on the TV it was 12:30 so the news was still on.

"In other news Miles "Tails" Prower was a big time hero today saving the city. He took Robotnik's robotic beast like it was nothing. The real surprise was that Sonic the Hedgehog was not present until after the fight was over. So that leaves the question who is the real hero for Station Square?" The news was a dagger straight into Sonic's ego. Sonic couldn't believe that he was being not only compared to Tails, but being outclassed by him.

"Sonic can you believe it? I'm on the news! This is so cool."

"Yeah it really is…." Sonic was still in shock.

"_Wait a minute. This is only one time. Just let it go. Let Tails have his day in the sun. I have the other three-hundred and sixty four days of the year anyway." _Sonic knew that Tails was just excited. Sonic also was going to make sure that Tails _never _took his glory away again.

"Hey Tails congrats man. I'm proud of ya. Anyway Amy called me earlier and we were gonna go out, so I'll see ya around."

"All right see ya." Sonic quickly ran off in a blaze. Tails watched as he disappeared into the distance. Tails was still disappointed about his performance in the race.

"I know I'm better than this. If it wasn't for the train incident I might have had a chance. I'm just gonna have to rain harder." Tails went down into his basement. He had set up a training room to keep his body in top shape.

"I'll get to his level one day, I've just got to keep going," Tails put the one hundred fifty pounds on his back and started running. Today he was gonna start small and go four miles. Tails felt a little bad though. He tended to think he was making Sonic look bad, by him becoming so good. He didn't want treat his best bud that way.

Sonic finally met up with Amy at the movie theater. He hadn't seen her in a couple days, so seeing her was a breath of fresh air.

"Sonic!" Amy quickly ran up and gave Sonic a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She, like Sonic, was yearning to see him too.

"Hey Ames. How are you?"

"A lot better since I finally got to see you again. Oh hey! Did you see the news? Tails was amazing! He really has come a long way."

"Yeah he has." Sonic said in a flat tone.

"You seem unhappy. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Tails, what if he becomes better than me?"

"That's what you're worried about? Oh come on Sonic! He has always wanted to help you. He'll never try to out do you. He just wants to help you out."

"I hope so." Amy knew all about Sonic's massive ego. She knew that he didn't like being challenged by others. Amy was glad she was with him. Without her Sonic wouldn't have anybody to fall back on, and that could a big problem for Sonic. Her three years of being with him helped her learn a lot about Sonic. Sonic had a lot of emotions and he needed help coping with them.

"Cheer up Sonic! It was just one time that he saved the day." Sonic thought it was weird that Amy was the only one to truly understand him. She could read him like a book. It was a quality that he liked.

"Yeah your right. Let's go have some fun and forget all about it." Sonic and Amy went into the movie theater. Making Sonic quickly erase his earlier memories. It took two hours, but movie finally ended. Sonic proceeded to take Amy home.

"I had a great time Ames."

"Me too Sonic. Hey don't worry about Tails. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Whatever you say Amy. I'll try to keep that in mind."

"I hope you will. Anyway let's get to my house. I gotta go to work early."

"Sure thing Ames." Sonic took Amy home quickly, and soon after went back to his own domicile. Sonic quickly went to bed, still not able to get Tails off his mind. Sonic kept thinking about what Amy said. She was right everything would be fine. With that thought Sonic quickly drifted to sleep.

The next day….

Tails awoke early that morning. The clock read 6:00 A.M. Tails was going to get up and start training again. Tails had to admit he was tired. After the race with Sonic, he worked for another three hours. Tails wanted to stay in good shape, so he had to keep going, no matter what. Tails decided to go out for an early morning run. Tails quickly went outside and hit the ground running. Running around Station Square was fun and this early there was nobody outside so he could go on for ages without stopping. Tails made it to Station Square easily. He thought about flying, but he do that later. Tails had just made on to the main street of Station Square. He quickly saw a blue blur fly by. Tails forgot that Sonic did early morning runs too, so he decided to follow.

Sonic was still on his early run, to him it always felt good to do this; he loved running. Sonic wasn't really that surprised to see Tails behind him. Tails was really in shape and he knew Tails wanted to stay that way.

"What's up Tails? You're up early."

"Yeah I have to keep going if I'm gonna anywhere close to your level."

"Don't worry you'll get there one day." Sonic knew it. Tails _was_ trying to be better than him. Sonic didn't want to believe the thought of someone being better than him.

"Hey Sonic."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm not trying to become you. I just wanna be the hero too ya know? I want to step out of your shadow. I just want to show that I'm not your measly sidekick anymore." Sonic didn't like that comment. There was only room for one hero in this town and it was him. Sonic refused to step aside. Tails was trying to get in his way. Sonic knew what he had to do.

"Hey Tails its cool if you wanna be the hero. Go right ahead." Sonic lied. "Anyways I gotta go back to see Amy. She's making me breakfast. So I'll see ya around."

"All right see ya." Tails stopped and watched as Sonic zoomed off in the other direction. Tails felt weird that Sonic would just leave like that, but he had to keep his run up. Tails would worry about this all later." He sit and have a real talk with Sonic later. Tails quickly picked up the pace and raced off into the distance.

Sonic quickly made back to his house in a flash of a instance. He quickly sat on the couch and started to think.

"_So he can think that he can replace me as hero? No way I'll ever let that happen. He is just as good me though. I can't have him be better than me—What if I become a nobody?—What if he makes me obsolete?—No way I can't let that happen." _Sonic quickly got an idea. "_I've got it! I'll take him out of the picture! I'll just kill him and.—Wait I can't do that. I gotta to make this legal. I know! I'll frame him for murder! Everyone will hate him, and I force him to get out of town for good. That'll be great! No more Tails and I'll have the spotlight to myself. It's perfect."_

Sonic knew his plan was full-proof. He just had to put it into action. Sonic quickly looked at a picture of him and Tails from about five years ago. Sonic picked it up.

"You see Tails I'll soon be holding all the cards. You'll have nowhere to run or hide."

Sonic threw the picture into the air and busted it into a thousand pieces. Leaving lots of broken glass on the floor. Sonic watched as blood dripped from his hand onto the picture. Sonic kept looking at the picture of Tails smiling face; it disgusted him.

"Sorry Tails the ride stops here….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic had it all planned out.

It was time to get rid of Tails for good.

**Yay I'm done! WOOT! Anyway please review I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Thank you Lycropath, New Guy the First, Playstation14, and Dean for the reviews! Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm**

**Downtown Station Square 4:00 A.M.**

All Sonic could feel was his heart beating. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Sonic knew exactly how he was going to plan this out. Looking around he knew he was in a bad part of town. A place where anything could go down at any time. It was the perfect place to find a dead body. Actually Station Square had a certain façade to it. On the outside looking in it looked like the perfect town, and for the most part it was. The only problem is that every town has a bad side. Every town had crime, and downtown Station Square was the place to go if anyone was looking for trouble. Sonic finally arrived at his destination. It was an area of downtown called the Hornet's Nest. Thisarea of downtownwas known for its shootings, drug deals, and robberies. It was pure chaos, trouble everywhere, a true "hornet's nest". All Sonic had to do was wait. Wait for something to happen. Sonic heard some yelling down form an alleyway. Sonic raced off to investigate.

"Look I don't have your money! Just give me more time and I'll pay you back I promise!" said the small Dalmatian dog.

"That's what you said last week and the week before! I'm through waiting for you to cough up the cash!" Yelled the bald eagle. The eagle was huge in size towering over the poor little dog. The eagle's pasty green eyes stared a hole straight through the dog.

"Look I'm sorry! Just give me a couple more days! I'll get you all that you nee---" The eagle was tired of listening. He grabbed the dog by the throat and pinned up against the building wall.

"You have taken TOO LONG! AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" The eagle just started beating the dog into a bloody pulp. This eagle was a massive specimen, very strong and fast. The eagle threw the dog down to the ground from where he was holding him and just continued to beat him. The dog wasn't moving or breathing; the eagle must have been hitting him hard. The eagle gave the dog a couple more hits to the face and stomach and started to walk away. The eagle stopped in his tracks when right standing was Sonic the Hedgehog himself, with a weird smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh nothing. I do like what you did to your little friend there. You're very efficient."

"Look if it's fight your looking for forget it. I got no business with you."

"Oh I'm not here to fight you. I just need to take that dog off your hands."

"Why in the hell do you want this poor piece of shit?"

"I've got some personal business of my own to take care of."

"Like what?"

"If I tell you will you keep it a secret?"

"I guess. It must be something big for a hero like you to come down to the slums like this."

"Look you know who Tails is right?"

"Of course he's been in all the recent newscasts recently. So what do you have against him?"

"He's been stealing my spotlight. A spotlight I earned, and there is no way he'll take that away from me."

"Oh…So you think that you won't be the hero anymore and everyone will forget about you, but still what do you want with the dead body."

"I'm gonna frame him for the murder _you _just committed."

"Wait a minute! So you, Sonic the Hedgehog, are gonna help a piece of white trash like me by taking the guy I just killed and setting it up to make it look like Tails did it?"

"Precisely."

"You're very devious Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yeah whatever. Look if you tell anyone about this I'll spin dash your head clean off. And don't think I'll make empty promises like your friend did here. Whatever I say I mean."

"All right. All right. I got it. I won't tell anyone. I guess should be thanking you for doing me a favor."

" I should be thanking you for doing the dirty work. I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty with stuff like murder. Speaking of hands dirty I'm glad you were wearing gloves."

"Look Sonic I'm not a dumbass. I'm a hitman I've killed people before."

"Ok whatever. Let me just get your name. So I'll remember you in case of any problems that might come up, if you catch my drift."

"Look if you got money I'll kill the president for you. Just name it and I'll do it."

"Just give me your name. I'll find you if the problem arises."

"The name's Range. Just mention my name around these parts and listen to what you hear."

"I get your drift. Anyway I've got a person to frame. It was nice talking to you. I'm sure we'll talk again real soon." Sonic picked up the dog's body and put it into a large body bag. Range looked on as Sonic sped off towards uptown Station Square. Range had a feel of uneasiness inside him. Whatever Sonic was pulling off wasn't going to end well. Range still feared the fact that Sonic said he would talk to him "real soon." Range looked out at the night sky wondering what as to be of these recent events.

"So a hero becomes a villain? How intriguing….."

Sonic's plan was going all too perfectly. Everything was falling into place. Sonic had already made to the outskirts of town and was going to go all away around Station Square. This was to avoid any detection by anyone. It would be very suspicious if Sonic was seen running around with a big sack the night before the murder was set up. Sonic looked into town. One of Station Square's big skyscrapers had a huge clock on it. The time read 5:15 A.M. Sonic knew that Tails was not just about to set off for his morning run. Sonic's timing was impeccable he was going to make it to Tails house without Tails being there. It was all too immaculate; Sonic couldn't keep the grin off his face as he headed for the Mystic Ruins.

Tails had just woken up. The sun hadn't risen yet, and Tails was in a good mood to run. Tails quickly got ready to go, and headed out the door. As Tails left the workshop his clock said 5:25 A.M. Tails walked outside and the temperature was perfect. It was around seventy degrees and a small breeze was blowing. Tails did wonder where Sonic was, but the he quickly remembered. Sonic was going to sleep in today. He said he wasn't feeling good. Tails didn't mind though. Today was going to be a good day. With that thought in mind he set off running. Tails headed off towards the outskirts of town. Tails liked to run about four to five laps around the city. This did tend to take awhile because Tails used weights and a much slower running pace. Tails liked the slower pace because he felt like he got a good workout from it. Tails sped off with not another thought in mind.

Sonic finally had made it to Tails' workshop. Luckily not a soul saw him get there. Sonic had just put his hand on the doorknob when he was struck with his nerves again. Sonic was once again thinking this through again. Sonic questioned his motives.

"_Why am I doing this? Tails and me used to be the best buds! Why do I care if he gets the glory? It's not like he wants to not be my friend. But yet, why do I feel so scared of the unknown? Why am I scared of what's to be?" _Sonic knew the reason as these questions raced through his mind. Tails was better than he was. As much as Sonic hated to admit it Tails was better. Tails' greatness was sure to bring Sonic hero career into a state of perdition. Sure Sonic could beat him in raw speed, but in strength? There was no way. Tails had become a complete fighter. Tails was smart, strong, and fast.

"I won't let beat me _ever_." Sonic swallowed his pride and entered Tails workshop. He put the dead Dalmatian in Tails' bathroom to make it look like he was cleaning the body, so it wouldn't look like he did it. Sonic went and got one of Tails' blankets from his bed and shook it out all over the dog's dead body. Now Tails' fibers were all over the body. He then wrapped the dog up in the blanket and put him in the bathtub. Now Sonic just had to make a little phone call. Sonic quickly picked up the phone and called the police. The phone started ringing.

"This is Station Square Emergency Services, what is your emergency?"

"Hey this is Sonic the Hedgehog. Look I've got a serious problem here."

"Sonic? Is everything all right?" The lady operator already seemed worried. Sonic knew just how to play this.

"I…I was looking for T..Tails and I thought I might find him at home and" Sonic stopped talking to add a more shocking effect.

"And what dear? What happened?"

"I….looked all over his house to find him and there…there….was…a.."

"What! What happened?"

"I found a…..dead body….in his bathtub." Sonic made his voice sound scared. Sonic knew he was playing this one off good.

"You……what?…..how?……..why?"

"I….don't…know. Just get….someone over here now!"

"I'll send somebody as fast as I can. Please hold on Sonic."

"I should get a Oscar for that acting job!" Sonic couldn't help but smile to himself. This was going over so smoothly. Sonic could already hear the sirens. The police were almost there. Sonic quickly took off his grin. Sonic had to put on his charade once more. Police quickly knocked on the door and Sonic and quickly opened it.

"Freeze! Oh wait it's just you Sonic." The police were confounded by the look on Sonic's face. He had look like he had seen a ghost. The police quickly entered the house. They too seemed to be shocked by the look of the dead Dalmatian dog.

"Sonic are you okay?'

"I'm f..fine. I just wonder why he would do this? Tails wa..s so p..pure…hearted." Sonic knew these police men were fools. Sonic was doing his best to look in shock and unable to cooperate with the police. From what Sonic could tell they were falling for it. It was all just too easy.

"Sonic can we ask you a few questions?"

"I….just….can't DO IT! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Sonic quickly broke down crying. The police could easily understand Sonic's pain. They all knew too well that Tails was Sonic's best friend, despite his three year absence with Knuckles.

"It's okay Sonic we'll let you go home. We'll talk to you later." The police opened the door and allowed Sonic to depart the scene. The police like Sonic were shocked and awe at the possible fact that Tails could have done this, but they did know one thing. Tails was definitely capable. They all had seen what Tails had done to Robotnik's forces only two weeks earlier. Right now they were pretty sure Tails could do anything he set his mind to. The police finally started to examine the body and just find out who the poor chap was.

Tails had just completed his fifth lap around Station Square. He decided to do an extra lap just to get his body really going and pumped. The sun had finally come up, so Tails deducted that it had to be around 7:00 or 7:30. He decided to head back home. He was starving after a big run like that and of course Tails had a big appetite. Tails was already almost home. He decided to take the back roads to get to his humble abode. This route he took was mostly scenic, and Tails really did appreciate the beauty of nature. Tails looked up into the canopy of trees. Everything looked so calm, so peaceful. Tails looked down a saw a four-leaf clover on the ground. Tails picked up the symbol of luck and just stared into it.

"Wow a four-leaf clover! Today has gotta be my lucky day." Tails decided to move on. He held on to the four-leaf clover and kept making his way back towards his workshop. Tails finally made through the last bushy area. He knew what was next. A huge cliff that looked over all of the Mystic Ruins. It was a picture perfect shot of his workshop and everything that surrounded it. Tails had been this way home before, he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Tails pushed back the last bush to finally see the astounding view.

Tails' happy grin quickly turned into a frown. He saw about seven or eight police cars outside his workshop, plus an ambulance. Tails watched in horror as they put a body bag into the ambulance. There were also reporters and such too. What ever this ws it was big. The police were looking all around for someone. Tails had a bad feeling it was him. Tails knew better than to go down there. Something was rotten down there, and Tails was damned if he was going to find out what it was. He had to get to Sonic. Sonic would know how to help him. Tails quickly turned around, and at full speed took the way back all the way to Sonic's house.

"_I hope they didn't see me looking from that cliff. I wonder what happened, and what did I have to do with it? Hopefully Sonic will help me out of this one." _Tails had finally made it to Sonic's house. Little did he know that Sonic was waiting for him.

Sonic noticed as Tails approached his house. Sonic knew Tails would come to him for a problem. Tails always came to him when a problem arose. Sonic knew just what to do. Tails quickly knocked on the door as hard as he could. Sonic opened the door to see Tails with look of worry on his face. Sonic couldn't say a word before Tails started to speak.

"Sonic! You gotta help me! I came home from my run and there were police all around and didn't look good! Do you know what has happened?"

"Unfortunately. Tails just turn on the T.V." Tails turned on the television. The news was on. It said in big letters at the bottom of the screen. "A hero a murderer?" Tails couldn't believe it. The television went to the a reporter right at the scene.

"Hello and good morning. I'm Rebecca Matthews Station Square's number one reporter! Today we have some very unfortunately sad news. It seems that one of everyone's favorite heroes, Miles "Tails" Prower has possibly killed a young Dalmation dog. Right police are trying to find the young fox and apprehend him for questioning. Right now Miles "Tails" Prower's motives are unknown and is extremely dangerous. If you see the fox anywhere in sight. Please contact your local authorities. I'll will be back with further updates."

Tails' jaw had hit the floor. Someone had set him up for this. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sonic turned off the television.

"Tails did you do it? Did you murder that dog?"

"No way! Of course not Sonic! You know me! I would never do something like that ever!"

"I know Tails. I know you couldn't have possibly done it. You're just not a killer."

"Thanks Sonic, but what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know Tails, but do you know what the penalty is for murder in Station Square?" Tails didn't know. He was unfamiliar with human laws.

"No, what?"

"Execution Tails. Murder is a offense punishable by death around here." Tails gulped. The last thing he wanted to do was die. Everything was going well for him right now.

"Look I suggest you get out of town, and find a place to lie low. I'll try to get to the bottom of this mess."

"Sonic you'll do that for me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I for my best bro?" Suddenly Sonic heard a car door slam and he walked over to the window. There was a police car and a cop was heading straight for the door.

"Oh shit! Tails you gotta go now! The police are here!"

"What no way! Oh no! Where should I go?"

"Listen to me and listen fast. You'll need to take the eastern exit out of town. Head for the city of Lysus. It's a small town that doesn't get much attention. You should be safe there. Take the back door and quietly, but quickly get out of here!" The police were already knocking at the door.

"Good bye Sonic! I'll talk as soon as I can!" Tails quick left through the back way and sped off towards the eastern exit of town

Sonic opened the door, and the policeman quickly walked in. This was the police man he talked to earlier at Tails' workshop.

"Sonic you look somewhat more calm now. Are you ready to answer some questions for me?"

"Sure what do you want to ask?"

"Well since you're his best friend. Do you possibly know where he is headed or where he might be?"

"Well he said after his run he was going to head off to Lysus to the east.. Mainly for their famous machinery and technological abilities. So that's probably a good place to start."

"Do you know why he did it?"

"None at all, at the moment." Suddenly the officer got a page on his radio.

"Officer Wilks! We have a report that Miles Prower has been seen heading for the eastern exit of the city. Requesting back up immidaeilty!"

"Sorry Sonic we'll talk later! I know you would want to help,but I don't think your emotionally able to."

"It's all right. Just be careful. I don't know what he's capable of."

"Sure thing. Goodbye Sonic." The policeman quickly left and got in his car and sped away. Sonic could still hear sirens blaring through the city. The chase had begun. His plan was flawless. Tails was now gone. Sonic watched as more police cars headed towards eastern exit of town. Sonic watched out the window.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face, as the it started to rain…..

**All right sweet! Another chapter in the books! Please review!**


	10. Easier to Run?

**Thank you all for the reviews! Now, like other authors, I will respond to each review individually.**

**Lycropath: Yeah you would think that Sonic has more morals, but Sonic has now become way too egotistical. Sonic is letting ambition and pride control him. Sonic is not a sociopath though; he still has some emotions and morals.**

**Streak the Chameleon: Thanks for telling me I "struck gold." I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot for the compliment on the murder set up.**

**Playstation14: Wow. You really _do_ hate Sonic. Don't worry he'll get what coming to him.**

**Tails11: Thanks for the review on my murder set up also. I also tend to update weekly. **

**Seastone130: Amy will find out sometime later, but not right now. **

**AshRB: What's up new reviewer! Thanks for adding my story to your favorites list. I tend to really enjoy it when anybody does that.**

**Dean: You'll see who finds out about the set up in some time. The other characters however, I'm still deciding when and where I'll put them in. There will be some in this story and the sequel, you'll find out who soon enough.**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews! Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Easier to Run?**

**Streets of Station Square, near the outskirts of the Eastern Exit 10:00 A.M.**

Tails could hear the sirens, as he was making his way out of Station Square. The lightning flashed and thunder rolled as Tails continued on his path towards Lysus. The sirens were getting closer and closer. Tails had to take a quick look behind him to see how close the police were to meeting up with him. Tails saw five police cars and a helicopter heading straight for him. Tails didn't want to deal with the cops, but if he had to, he'd deal with them in the best way he could. Tails heard a megaphone that had to be coming from one of the police cars.

"Miles Prower! You are under arrest! Please stop your running and give your self in! If not we will be forced to use extreme force to bring you down!" Tails just looked on ahead, with a little chuckle to himself. He didn't feel like dying today, and frankly it just wasn't going to happen. Tails quickly added more speed to his running, despite the fact that he was tired from running earlier.

"You better hope I don't have to use _extreme force_." Tails said quickly to himself. He was already trying to calculate a plan to get these cops off of him. Already the cops were almost near him when Tails looked back again. The Station Square police looked like they were using some new types of cars. Apparently fast enough to keep up with him. At that moment a cop car slowly eased up right next to Tails and rolled down the window.

"Please Tails we don't want to hurt you! We just want to talk!" Tails quickly looked over right at the policeman with a combination of fear and anger on his face.

"Oh I suppose execution is not hurting someone anymore is it? You're gonna have to catch me first!" Tails then decided to add on even more speed, leaving the officer with a confused look on his face. The cop quickly got on his radio.

"This is Officer Michaels in squad car 17. Suspect is refusing to accept arrest. Please stop him at all costs." Once again Tails was easily ahead of the cop cars, but thanks to his acute senses. Tails had heard every word. Tails realized he was going to have to do something drastic to get them off his tail. Tails had just left Station Square and was heading out onto one of the service roads that led to Lysus.

"_I hope Sonic was right about Lysus. I need to lie low somewhere until the murder case is closed." _A gunshot rang out and bullet quickly whizzed by Tails' ear.

"Looks like they weren't kidding." The cars and helicopter were once again gaining. Tails wondered how much faster these cars could go, he wasn't going top speed, but he knew he had to rid of them. Tails wanted to conserve energy, just in case of any real problems. Another bullet sped by Tails. It was time to get away. His life was depending on it. Tails quickly jumped into the air and spun his tails to gain flight. In a flash of instant, Tails turned around and landed on the roof of the nearest cop car. Tails quickly leaned to the side and punched Officer Micheals in the side of the head, knocking him out instantaneously. Tails then jumped in the car. This was all done so fast that the other officer was shocked of what actually to do, now that his partner was unconscious. The officer quickly reached for his gun. Tails, not wanting tio be shot, grabbed the gun and threw it out the window. Tails followed up by bashing the officer's head against the steering wheel, leaving him unable to drive. Holding on to the top of the window, Tails flipped upward back to the roof of the car. He quickly jumped off the car and hit the ground running again. Tails looked back and watched as the cop car spun out of control, and crashed in the middle of the road.

"Serves you right…." Tails was hoping the crash in the middle of the road would halt the other cop cars from advancing on so quickly. He heard some screeches and peel outs and watched as only two cop cars came out of the wreckage.

"I was hoping to get them all. I guess I will have to do this the hard way." Tails knew what he was about to do. He hadn't done the technique in a while, but it he knew it would be enough to get rid of the police. Tails started to spin. Fast. Tails looked like a running twister as continued to speed up the street. The technique did slow Tails down a bit, which did give the cops a chance to catch up again. Tails watched as the police cars got just close enough for him to attack. Without warning Tails, who was spinning forward, quickly pivoted around and spun backwards toward the police cars. Tails spun right into the doors of the first car, then darting back to the second car, attacking it in the exact same place. The helicopter continued to watch on from above. From it's view it looked like it was watching a game of pinball, and Tails was the ball. Tails being moderately strong combined with his fast speed, easily was doing visible damage to the cars. The cops tried and tired to shoot Tails, but he was just moving too fast to get a hit. With every hit Tails gave each car seemed to get closer and closer to the edges of the road. Finally Tails succeeded, knocking both cars off the road and into ditches.

"_Alright…I've taken the cop cars out. Now all that is left is that helicopter."_ Tails spun his tails once again, quickly flying up towards the doors of the helicopter. Tails bashed with all his strength into the doors. Once again the helicopter rocked with each hit Tails delivered.

"Sir this is police helicopter 113! The suspect is too hostile! If we stay in the helicopter we're done for!" The pilot quickly said into his radio.

"Fine lay off. We know where he is headed we'll inform Lysus' police aobut the matter and quickly. Proceed with retreat. Over and out." The Station Square police chief said quickly back into the radio. This was racking the chief's mind. Who was going to stop Tails? He just hoped Lysus' police could get the job done. The chief quickly picked to phone to call Lysus. He had to inform them about a unexpected visitor.

Tails watched as the helicopter backed off and bailed out.

"Hey where ya going? I guess they didn't want to see the helicopter get destroyed." Tails rapidly descended to the ground and picked up his run once again. He was safe for a little while now. Tails looked up as the sun was blaring over his head. He was burning up from the running and the rain was making him even more tired. He needed to get to Lysus fast. Tails spun his tails and proceeded with his propeller run. Jumping off the road into the ditches Tails quickly ran somewhat far from the service road, to remain undetected.

Sonic smiled as he watched all of the chase from the camera inside the police helicopter. This was going all too well. Tails was so talented that he quickly took care of the cops with ease. Tails running away made it look like he was definitely guilty. Also taking care of those cops made him capable of the murder too. Tails was digging himself a hole and his current actions were making the hole deeper and deeper. Sonic laughed to himself knowing the whole time he was the one who handed him the shovel. As long as Tails resisted, the hate for him would rise. Soon he would never be able to come back to Station Square ever. Soon Tails would be out of Sonic's life forever. Sonic just continued to watch the television the whole time still smiling.

"Run little fox run…."

Two hours later….

Tails could finally see the town of Lysus. Lysus was indeed a strange town. First it was a dome city, blocked off from any weather of any kind. Second the city was far advanced from any other city in all of Mobius. Finally there were Robians and Mobians living together, not necessarily a bad thing, but there were some people who hated the fact that they all lived peacefully together mainly Overlanders and Mobians. All Tails hoped for was that he remained undetected. Tails quickly made his way to the huge gate. A scanner quickly came out from the gate and scanned Tails with a red laser. The gate quickly spoke:

"Life form Identified. Race: Mobian, Species: Fox. Sex: Male Age: 11. Access granted. Welcome to the city of Lysus." Tails quickly went in to the domed city, not knowing what he was going to find. Tails just marveled at the amazing things he saw all around him. There were Robians, Mobians,and humans all over the place. Not only that, but Tails was amazed all the technology. There were skyscrapers that went all the way up to the top of the dome, automobiles that were way more advanced than anything Tails had seen, and the fact that everything was mechanical. Tails just dreamed how easy life would be if everything was mechanical. Being a mechanic at heart Tails decided to take a look around at the amazing city. Tails made a beeline for the gigantic clock tower in the middle of the city. Tails quickly stopped.

"_Wait a minute I'm a convict…I've got to think like one to lie low. I just gotta watch my back for police officers." _Tails continued on his way towards the center of town. The clock tower was a sight to see. Not only was it big, but it was beautifully made. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Suddenly he saw Lysus' police force entering the area. Their force consisted of Mobians, Robians, and Humans.

"Crap…I gotta get out of here now." Tails quickly left the area and headed south, the opposite way of which he entered. Tails started thinking and quickly deducted his situation as he wondered through the massive city. He had no money, no place to stay, and finally no one to help him. Tails knew he was going to have the manage until the murder case was closed. Tails walked and walked through town for what seemed like hours, taking every alleyway he could to remain unseen. Tails started to notice he was heading into the older parts of the town. Everything looked dusty and unused. Downtown Lysus looked like it was completely uninhabited all together. Tails knew he could play this off to his advantage. There had to be an abandoned building somewhere or some place at least he could actually stay in. Of course Tails knew there was no weather here, so if worse came to worse, he could technically stay outside. Tails didn't want it to come to that though. Tails quickly saw a domicile he could at least stay in for the night. The place looked unused and at least he could stay there for the night till morning came. Tails quickly went inside the large abandoned skyscraper and went to the very top floor, and made himself a place to sleep. The place looked like a one bedroom apartment, so everything seemed to be just fine to stay in a place like this. Tails still realized he had one problem.

"_Man I'm so hungry! I need to go find some place to eat…" _Tails quickly left his new "home" and headed towards a intersection he passed through where he saw some restaurants. He quickly entered Mecha Burger. Tails had never heard of this place, but anything would do to fill his cramping stomach. Tails walked in and quickly went up to the counter to place the order. Tails couldn't help but feel uneasy as he saw everyone in the restaurant was looking straight at him.

"What'd ya like to eat son?" A massive greasy pig quickly asked the question. Tails noticed his arm was robotic.

"Ummm I'll have a mecha burger with fries please."

"We're out."

"Mecha Fish Sandwich?"

"We're out."

"Mecha nuggets?"

"Out too."

"You're telling me there is nothing on the menu I can order?"

"We don't accept yer kind round these parts."

"My kind? Aren't we all Mobians here?" Everyone in the restaurant stopped eating and looked straight at Tails.

"Don't you get it boy? We're all half Robians round here!" Tails looked around and the pig was right. Everyone had at least some part of their body that was robotic.

"You know what we do to trespassers round here?"

"Ummmmm……..no." Tails said with still a look of innocence on his face.

"We make sure they never come back." The pig quickly jumped over the counter and started walking towards Tails. Tails started to back up.

"Look I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"It's too late boy you already did." The pig quickly tried to hit Tails with his robotic arm, but Tails was too quickly and easily dodged his attack.

"You're a little quick aren't ya?" The pig repeatedly tried to hit Tails, but to no avail. Every punch missed its mark.

"Boys I think I'm gonna need yer help!" Quickly two younger pigs jumped came out from behind the kitchen doors. One had robotic arms, the other had robotic legs.

"We'll help ya out paw!" The two said in unison. The older pig was looking down at Tails just smiling.

"Me an my two boys we'll help you out just fine." Tails knew he was in deep trouble. Tails had barely been in town and already he was making friends. Tails knew to win this he would have to be quick on the offensive.

"Why don't we just—" Tails quickly jumped up and punched the older pig right across the jaw. The pig quickly fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"You hurt our paw and now we're gonna hurt you!" The one with robotic legs was first to attack Tails dodged the kick with ease. The pig tried to kick Tails again, but was stopped when Tails grabbed his leg and held it at a standstill. Tails quickly flipped the pig extremely fast and him quickly hit the ground hard and fast. The pig with robotic arms was about to attack when Tails took a quick first step, and hit the pig hard in the stomach. The pig quickly stood there gasping for air, but quickly fell to the ground. All three pigs were laying on the ground in extreme pain.

"Anybody else want some?" Tails said in a extremely aggravated tone. Everyone in the place was silent. All there faces were in shock of what just occurred.

"That's what I thought." Tails quickly walked out the door; no one dared to stop him. Tails quickly ran back to his new abode, still in shock himself over what just transpired.

"_I haven't felt that hated since before I met Sonic. It all just felt way too nostalgic. I just hope I don't get into to any more fights like that again. I've gotta keep a low profile." _Tails had finally made it back to his place. He quickly flew up the stairs to the top floor. Tails quickly made himself a bed and started to drift off to sleep.

Tails was fine sleeping, until he heard a very unfriendly knocking at the door…

**Awesome! Another one done sweet! Please read and review!**


	11. New Allies and Old Memories

**Once again I will respond to each review individually. Here we go!**

**Xerro: Another new reviewer! Awesome. Anywho you'll find out in this chapter about the _indirect _motive for the murder. Also Sonic is going a little crazy, obviously he is not himself, which has caused him to make irrational decisions. I also have made this an alternate universe fic, so the personalities may differ some, or in this case a lot.**

**Shadlic23: Why did I make Sonic evil…..? Well I'm not a Sonic hater if that's what anyone is thinking, but I wanted to make Sonic a villain for once ya know? Have everyone's favorite hero be bad for once. Also Chris is not in this story, and frankly it would be an overkill to have Sonic kill Chris.**

**Playstation14: I know it was out of character for Tails to have attacked those pigs, but he was in a bad situation, and Tails has changed a lot, Knuckles' training turned Tails into more of a warrior.**

**Seastone130: Sorry about the cliffhangers, but I like to use to them. I know everyone wants to kill Sonic, once again what goes around comes around.**

**Tails II: Thanks for the review and the huge "you're a talented writer comment." That made my day. Also thanks for the pig southern accent comment.**

**AshRB: Thanks a lot man. Once again I know Sonic is evil. I must have created a monster, with all the I hate Sonic reviews. To admit, one of my goals in this story was to get everyone to hate Sonic, and from the looks of things, everyone does. **

**D.C.111: I know it seems out of character for Sonic to do these things, but mainly I made this into an alternate universe. Also Sonic will slowly reform into his former self again later.**

**Tazkol Master of All Emeralds: Unfortunately Sally and Bunny aren't going to be in this story, or the sequel at all. Right now Tails cannot stay with Cream for the fact that Tails really can't go back to Station Square for obvious reasons. Also good call on the Chaotix, I am definitely planning on using them in this story.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! Especially Shadlic23, Xerro, D.C.111, and Tazkol for being new reviewers. Anyway on with the story now.**

**Chapter 11: New Allies and Old Memories**

**Abandoned Building, Seventh Floor, Downtown Lysus, 3:00 A.M.**

Tails instantly awoke. Someone was at his door, and from the sound of the knocking whoever it was didn't seem happy. Tails was hesitant to open the door. Whoever this was could kill him, or it could be the police, and to Tails luck he had to pick the only room in the entire building that had no windows. Tails knew he was in a bad situation.

"LET ME IN NOW YOU BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'LL OPEN IT FOR YOU!" Tails was officially freaked out. Now he knew he was in deep trouble. Tails took a deep breath, he had to open the door, and see whoever this was. Tails walked over to the door, took another deep breath, and started to move his shaking hand towards the doorknob. Tails slowly opened the door, but this person behind the door opened it quickly. Tails suddenly saw himself staring down the barrel of a nine-millimeter. Tails looked at the intruder. He was a Mobian, and a Dalmatian dog at that, he was a little bit taller than Tails too. The dog's dark purple eyes had a look of craze and hate.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" The Dalmatian quickly started walking towards Tails, keeping the gun straight at the fox's face. Tails started to back up, while the dog continued to advance on him. Tails continued to keep walking backwards, until he hit the wall. Now Tails had nowhere to go. The dog suddenly erupted in crazed laughter, knowing he had caught his prey. Tails could smell the gunpowder from the gun; the alcohol from the dog's breath, and strangely smoke and ash from the dog's blackened gloves.

"Wha….What do you wa—want?" Tails could barely get the words out, for some odd reason he was afraid.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT? I WANT YOU TO DIE MILES PROWER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!" The dog tone suddenly dropped from angry to melancholy in an instant.

"Sure he hated foxes…but that gave you no right to kill him! He was on his way to becoming a famous author, and _you _took him right out of the prime of his life! He was so close to releasing his historical biography on Mobius…which of course contained content on how the ancient foxes were diabolical and evil, but _no_…_you _had to kill him. You were afraid weren't you? You were afraid of _your_ race's true colors coming out and being released to the public. You were afraid of losing you status in society. You were afraid of losing your luster, your shine. You didn't want your heroic demeanor to be tainted, by the truth. You killed my brother before he ever got the chance to achieve his greatness. So, tell me why. TELL ME WHY I SHOULD KEEP YOU ALIVE ANY LONGER! TELL ME…OR I WILL PULL THIS TRIGGER AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!"

"What…are you talking about?" Tails said quietly and as calmly as he could. Tails didn't want to upset this dog; he was on the edge and was liable to do anything. Tails also didn't understand what he was talking about with the whole "foxes are evil thing", but Tails didn't care about the racism; it never bothered him before.. He knew he just had to stay calm with this dog. The dog looked taken aback by his question. The dog's had look of bewilderment on his face as he continued to look at him straight in the eyes, still holding the gun at his face.

"How old are you?"

"I'm…I'm eleven." Tails said hesitantly, he was still fearful of what might happen.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME!" Tails jumped back to the wall at the dog's sudden interjection. The dog paused for a second then continued to speak.

"You're only eleven? Your not even old enough to drive, and you _killed_ my brother? You sick piece of mother fu—"

"I didn't do anything I swear! I don't even know anything about your brother! Somebody set me up for it!"

"Right, and I'm the king of Mobius! What's my brother name then? You should know what it is."

"Uh…His name was…Bryce?" It was a name Tails had heard before, he had no clue to what this dog's brother's name was.

"You don't even know his name? His name was Sparks! I can't believe you! You killed him and you didn't know his name! Fine, what are the color of his eyes?"

"Blue?"

"NO NO NO! His eyes were green! GREEN! Were you drunk when you killed him? I mean damn you don—"

"That's what I mean! I know nothing about him! There's no way I could have killed him!" Tails now said getting his face closer to the dog's. The dog pushed Tails back to the wall with his gun.

"You shut your damn mouth! You…you heartless bastard." The dog's eyes started to well up with tears. The dog threw the gun to the floor defeated, knowing that Tails couldn't have done it. Tails felt sorry for this guy, he knew a death of loved one could cause a sea of emotions; anger, hate, revenge, melancholy all wrapped in one. Tails always wanted a brother or sister, but never got one. Tails couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose to a sibling.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened to your brother."

"For…for years I had been supporting him. I…finally thought he was going to get his big break with the book he wrote." Tails couldn't believe what happened. This Dalmatian had come wanting to kill him. Now here he was crying and broken down right in front of him.

"Now look at me. Ever since he died I've been a complete mess. I barely was a drinker, until his untimely death. Now I drink every day. I'm completely pathetic."

"Well… What are you gonna do about it? You were gonna kill me until now."

"Look I know you didn't do it. I didn't want to believe it, but you didn't do it. I could tell by look in your eyes and your body movement that you were telling the truth."

"How did you do that?"

"Back at Lysus University I took a body language class, but that's beside the point. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't had much time to think about it, considering the circumstances." The dog quickly laughed at Tails remark.

"Yeah running from the cops doesn't give you much time to think. Anyway I guess I have some investigating to do. By the way I'm really sorry for my behavior, I just was really angry at the whole thing. I loved him a lot."

'It's all right. You did scare me a lot though."

"I know I know. Here." The dog's quickly handed Tails a sheet of paper. Tails looked down and noticed it was phone number.

"What's this?"

"It's my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything. For the havoc I caused tonight it's the least I could do. Oh yeah and you can have that gun, in case of any real problems."

"Thanks a lot….What's your name anyway?"

"The name is Barks. Remember if you need anything just call. I'm gonna find out who killed my brother. Hopefully by doing that, it'll clear your name in the process. Anyway I gotta go. See ya round kid."

"See ya." Tails watched as the dog quickly left the room and went down the stairs. Tails was immensely confused on what had just transpired. Tails had to admit he was scared for the first time since Knuckles training. Tails had never been that close to death before. Yet, Tails had to admit he was happy. He finally had an ally. Someone on his side if he needed help. Plus Tails had a gun in case of any extreme situations. Tails didn't like guns or even really using them, but if the situation arose where he needed one he knew the gun would be there as insurance. Tails heard his stomach rumble loudly. After last night's incident he still hadn't eaten, so obviously Mecha Burger was out of the question, but he needed to get food somehow or he was going to starve to death. Tails quickly left his home and headed out on his quest for food once more.

Meanwhile in Station Square…

Sonic was once again bored out of his mind, as he looked at the night sky above him, as he lied down on the grass. Sonic was always eager for Robotnik to attack, because he gave Sonic at least _something _to do. Also when Sonic did something it kept his mind off Tails. Ever since he left Sonic couldn't stop thinking about him and what he did.

"_Why did I do it? Why? It is because I was scared? No way! Was it because I hate Tails…?" _Sonic stopped there. Was that it? Sonic didn't know what to think. At times he hated Tails with a complete and utter passion, but there was always that inverse side of himself.

Flashback five years earlier…

"Hey lemme go! Ow! That hurts real bad! Stop it please!" Sonic watched on as two Rams continued to beat down on the poor two-tailed fox.

"What's a matter you freak? Can't get up cause you're a loser?"

"Just leave me alone! I ne'er did anything to you guys!"

'Why don't you just shut your mouth? You deformed dimwit!" One ram picked up Tails and put him in a full nelson, while the other continued to punch him in the stomach. Sonic had seen enough.

'Hey! Why don't you leave him alone?"

"And who are you to be talking to…" The ram just stopped talking. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius's national hero.

"Leave him alone." Sonic said with hint of venom in his voice.

"Let's get out of here man!" The ram quickly dropped the fox and they both proceeded to run away. Sonic quickly approached the young fox.

"Are you okay little guy?"

"Thanks for saving me…Wow you're Sonic the Hedgehog!"

'The one and only kid."

"Wow I can't believe it! You're like the coolest hero ever! Your so cool, you always fighting Robotnik, and bashing up robots…."

Flashback ends…

That was when he first met Tails, from there on they became best buds. Tails always was there to help, _always_, but that was five years ago. Things had changed. Sonic wondered why he started to hate Tails in the first place.

Flashback two months ago…

Sonic watched on as Tails destroyed robot after robot with complete ease. Tails had a cocky look on his face, as he continued bash through each one.

"He's gotten better…" Tails then smashed another robot using his tails to take out the robot.

"He's become amazing…" It was at that precise moment Sonic realized it. Tails was better than he was. Sonic knew from then he was gonna have to keep Tails from becoming better than him.

"No matter what it takes…I will always be better than _him_." Sonic looked down and saw Knuckles already talking to Tails down below. Sonic quickly jumped down to congratulate Tails on his _success_.

Flashback ends…

"You are better than me…" Sonic said in a sad tone. Sonic just had to get that off his chest. Tails was better. That was it. That's why he had to get rid of him. Get rid of the pest that hindered his greatness. Sonic quickly laughed to himself. He knew that was exactly what he did. Sonic heard on the news earlier that the dog he "murdered" was up and coming author, who happened to be writing a book on how foxes were the start of the Great War hundreds of years back. And how the other Mobians defeated them. It made Tails look like he committed a hate crime. For Sonic it could not have gone more perfectly. Sonic knew Tails was still alive though, and that was a problem. As long as Tails was alive Sonic would still have the fear linger in the back of his mind that Tails might come back. Sonic knew that soon he'd be making that call to Range to do what Range was often hired to do. Get rid of problems, and frankly Tails was a problem.

Meanwhile in Downtown Lysus…

Tails couldn't find anywhere to eat. It seemed the only place that _was _open Mecha Burger, and there was no chance that Tails was going to go back in there, but Tails was so hungry. With every step Tails took he seemed to be more and more hungry. He had to get food fast. Tails quickly peered behind the alleyway corner to see if there was anything. He quickly noticed a lady wolf emptying out some food, that luckily still looked eatable. Tails did wonder why she was up at 4:00 A.M., but really he didn't care. Tails waited till she got back into the house, before making his move. Swiftly and secretly Tails quickly made his way to trash can. Lucky for Tails these people must have recently moved in, for the trash can looked clean and new. Inside was half of a porterhouse steak and some mashed potatoes.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Tails reached down in the trash can and picked up the paper plate with the food on it. Tails quickly ran back into the alley and started to eat. Surprinsgly the food was still good, it felt like they had just cooked it. Tails ate bite after bite, he was so ravenous he didn't care. It still tasted so good though, every bite. Soon Tails finished eating.

"Wow… for being trash can food that was the best food I've eaten in a while." Tails knew he couldn't live like this though. Soon or later he would need money and Tails was just too moral to steal to eat. Tails then decided to take walk around town, it was late, so no one really would see him. He did like the feel to this town though, and maybe once his name was clear by himself or Barks, he might live here permantly. Tails headed towards uptown, he been hanging in the slums for a couple of days why not check out Lysus' best? Tails decided to run too, he hadn't run since the cop chase, so he knew the run would be good for him. In a matter of minutes Tails had made it to uptown. Tails was amazed at how clean and advanced it looked compared to the downtown area. Tails then noticed the clock tower once again. He had barely gotten to see earlier, he really wanted to see what made the clock tower tick. Tails quickly approached the clock tower and looked up towards the gigantic clock. It read 4:15 A.M.

"It's so big…I wonder how long it took to make this?" The clock tower was a memorial to those whose lives stopped ticking. Which Tails knew was an analogy to life being like a clock. Tails quickly went to the top floor of the tower. Tails was amazed by the hard working architecture to just make the clock run. Tails only dreamed of building something this amazing. Tails the looked out the gigantic window installed on this top floor. The view was amazing much of Lysus was still lit up even this late at night. When Tails thought about it, when did Robians ever need to sleep? Yet looking out at the city Tails sighed.

"_This place is so beautiful…yet I only ended up here because I'm a convict. Not because I wanted to. Only because someone set me up for murder…Who did set up? I'm friends with everyone I know! Who would want to do this to me?" _Tails continued to think for awhile as he looked on at the beautiful view, but his mind drew nothing. Tails couldn't think of a single soul who would do that to him. It just boggled his mind. Tails was hoping either him or Barks would find out and soon. Tails looked up at the clock it read 5:01 A.M. Tails was tired and knew he had to get back to his place to sleep. It was going to take his body some time to get use to sleeping in the day and waking at night. Tails ran all the way back to his abode.

Unfortunately Tails wasn't ready for what was going to happen when he got there…

**Another chapter done! Sorry about the cliffhanger Seastone130. I'll update again pretty soon because I'm out of school right now. Until next time. **


	12. Helping Hands

**Yes I know it's a shock, but I'm actually updating 4 days after the last chapter, mainly because I'm out of school right now. Anyway I'll now respond to the reviews!**

**Xerro: Wow constructive criticism for once in a while. Thanks for your comments and I'll definitely try to write more about the scenery. You mentioned that and it made realize that I haven't been doing that very well. This is something I'll fix in this chapter. Also I wish they would make a good game based around Tails, but alas they probably never will.**

**AshRB: I already apologized for calling you a dude in my review of your story. Anyway I gladly appreciate you adding me to your favorite authors list. Thanks a million! You made my day. Oh yeah sorry about the cliffhanger!**

**Playstation14: Thanks. I know there was a plot hole there and I fixed it using flashbacks. I'm glad you liked what I did.**

**Dean: Yeah I agree. I'm still exactly sure what to do with Sonic yet. I think the sequel might be more based around him than Tails. **

**Werecat Rei: New reviewer! Sweet. Thanks for praising my story so much! I'm glad you like my idea of making Sonic bad. I've read a lot of fics on this site, and not very many have Sonic as a bad guy. I decided to make him bad to make my story unique. Once again I'm glad you like it.**

**Seastone130: Hey I mention anyone who reviews, because reviews make me happy! Once again I left you with a cliffhanger! Sorry once again. I'm also a little afraid of the fact you keep stabbing Sonic, it's like you have turned him into a pincushion! XD**

**Cap'n Chryssalid: This is probably the most educated review I've ever gotten! Thanks for conveying your thoughts in such a nice manner. Also you said you don't review many stories, and now I'm greatly honored by your review! Also I'm planning on reading your Cycle of Ages series! It looks really awesome!**

**I also like to note that if you review my story, I in turn review yours. So to all you who have reviewed my story thanks a lot! Good luck with all your stories as well! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 12: Helping Hands**

Downtown Lysus 5:10 A.M.

Step after step, Tails kept running. Running was part of his life now, Tails realized that he could never stop moving, for anyone or anything. That was at least until he got back to his house. With staying out in the open Tails had to be careful, if he was found out…Tails knew he'd be royally screwed. Tails could now see his "new" house up in the distance, Tails was anticipating the chance to relax, he was sleepy to say the least, and he knew a rest would do wonders. As Tails looked on down the street, he still questioned why downtown looked so, rustic and unused. Everything around him seemed to gather dust, and the abandoned building he stayed in, looked like it hadn't been touched for years. Tails continued to look around at his surroundings. He realized that Lysus was a neat town, but he still felt uncomfortable. Tails wasn't on the level of paranoia, but still had a feeling of uneasiness inside him. After the Mecha Burger incident he caused earlier, Tails felt his involvement in the fight caused immediate, unwanted attention.

"_Why did I have to be so stupid? I should have just walked away instead of fighting those pigs! But what was I supposed to do? Sit there and get thrashed? No way! They provoked me! But yet…I feel that I should have just ran away." _Tails knew the course of action he took was ignorant. Tails had an I.Q of 387, but his common sense department was definitely lacking. From now on Tails knew he to look at the bigger picture. The decisions he could make could seal his fate with the police. He had to be cautious. Tails finally arrived at his domicile. The building still looked dreary as always, and had a real haunting look to it as Tails looked on. Despite the creepy look, it felt to good to be home. Now he could finally get some rest. Tails walked up to the door of the building, and put his hand on the doorknob ready to open the door. Tails turned the knob slowly, but then stopped. Tails ears pricked up, he heard multiple footsteps coming from behind him. Tails could smell the grease and oil, which reminded him of Mecha Burger. At that moment Tails face sank a little, he knew exactly who was approaching. He slowly turned around to face his aggressors. Tails watched on as the greasy pigs walked towards him. He noticed the big one, definitely had a broken jaw. Tails didn't realize he had hit him that hard. The young pig with the robotic legs started to speak.

"You wer' lucky las' time! My brother, my paw, and me want a rematch! Wit you right now!" Tails just sighed at the comment; it barely took any time at all to beat them before. The pigs continued to walk towards him, they were now five feet away. Looking at he pigs almost made Tails sick, they all wore wife beaters and were sweaty as could be. They were walking balls of grease. Tails hesitated to fight though. If he beat them again it would draw too much attention. Something Tails couldn't afford to have right now. Tails decided to retort with a verbal attack instead of a physical one.

"Only fools would pick a fight with me twice in one day, and frankly what's the point you guys? You _really _want to get beat up again?" Tails confidence had changed after Knuckles training. He knew he could easily win this, if drawn into fight. Tails didn't like resorting to insults that much, but then again Sonic did it all the time to his opponents, why couldn't Tails do it too? Tails still idolized Sonic, and wanted to be just like him. He never thought he go as far to make insults like Sonic though. In the end though, Tails was confident, and alone, so if he felt like dishing out an insult he could, who was gonna stop him? The pig with the robotic arms started to speak.

"Hey wer not fools! Not dis' time anyway! We brought sum friends wit us!" The pig quickly smiled and showed off his atrocious teeth. Tails shuddered just looking at them. Tails' ears picked up footsteps coming from all around him. Apparently these pigs had some friends. A lot of friends. Tails looked around and noticed he was surrounded on all sides. The door to the building opened up behind him too. Tails quickly walked down to the center of the street to escape the attack from behind. Now he knew he had to fight his way out. Tails surveyed the scene around him. There were a lot of people who came to help these pigs, as Tails made out the faces, he noticed they were all from the café. They were all half Mobians thirty in all, mainly consisting of fifteen rabbits, the three pigs, four cats, two rams, and six hawks. Tails just sighed again, now he _knew _he was in for a fight. Having to beat thirty people wasn't going to be easy, and he knew he wasn't going to walk away unscathed. Plus with all the attention this was going to draw, he was going to have to leave town immediately. Tails didn't even know where he was going to go, but right now he knew he couldn't let his mind wander from this fight, he had to stay focused.

"_I just have to remember what Knuckles taught me to do…"_

Flashback to a year earlier on Angel Island…

Tails nervously looked around at the fifteen to twenty swatbots that surrounded him. Gulping, he now finally understood why Knuckles wanted him to fix those swatbots three months earlier. It was all a test. Knuckles wanted to see how well he could do in a bad situation.

"All right Tails, once I say the word to activate the swatbots, they'll all attack you at once. All I want is for you to remember one thing. Use your instincts. Don't think about the situation too long, I want you to just attack. Focus on destroying them all, if you wait too long you'll be overrun by them."

"All…All right Knuckles."

"Ready…GO!" The swatbots swiftly came at Tails from all directions. Knuckles slowly watched as Tails used much of the evasive training Knuckles has taught him earlier. Tails still hadn't been hit, which to say the least, impressed Knuckles.

"Tails! Attack! You have to attack or you'll never win. Too much evasion will tire you down!" Tails quickly took Knuckles' advice, and went on the offensive. Tails started to counter each punch and kick with one of his own. Knuckles observed Tails as he fought on. Knuckles couldn't help but smile when he saw the uncanny smirk Tails would get on his face when he was winning. Knuckles understood Tails idolized Sonic, it was a just a sight to see when Tails would fight like him, minus the insulting. Looking back Knuckles still couldn't believe how far Tails had come since the beginning of it all. Tails was a whole new fox. He knew Tails was special, but he still couldn't comprehend how Tails, under two years of echidna training, was as good as he was after four. Knuckles didn't want to admit it, but Tails was already formidable at only ten years old, and he was only going to get better.

"That was pretty good…You were still a little slow."

"Oh come on! It only took me a few minutes!"

"Yeah and in a few minutes the swatbots could have brought reinforcements! You still need to be quicker." Knuckles knew he had to continue to push Tails. Robotnik could have millions of robots and Tails would have to be ready to take them if the problem arose. Knuckles knew he was harsh, but as an echidna only the strong survived

"Fine." Tails said with a disappointed look on his face. Sometimes he felt he could never please Knuckles, but that just gave him the fuel to keep going. One day he knew he make Knuckles proud.

Flashback ends…

Maybe that day would be today, if Knuckles actually got the luxury of watching. Tails sighed once again, and went into his fighting stance. Tails really didn't want to fight he was tired and _really _wanted to sleep, but now he didn't have the choice. Tails watched as they closely surrounded him to the point where he couldn't fly away, now fighting was a definite must.

"I hope yer ready fer a beatin' boy!" The older pig finally spoke, spitting saliva all over Tails. Tails almost wanted to throw up right then and there. The pig definitely chewed tabacco. Tails was now angry, last thing he wanted was tabacco juice spat all over him.

"I hope your ready to speak that way _permanently_!" Tails jolted straight for the older pig, before the pig even knew what happened. It took one left hook to the jaw by Tails, to bring the tub of lard down. The older pig released a blood-curdling scream, which left a huge echo through practically all of downtown. All the half Mobians were in shock once again at Tails quick and sudden movements. Tails quickly took their surprise to his advantage. Tails attacked the younger pig ,with robotic legs, abruptly. A quick kick to the stomach and a punch to the face ended the fight for the young pig prematurely.

"Hey you can't—" Tails interrupted the pig with robotic arms speech, and hit him with a spin attack with his tails. Tails, despite being lightweight, had plenty of leverage and with already fast speed, the attack was practically a showstopper in any fight.

"We can't let him win this! He's just one fox!" The hawk proclaimed.

"Well then let's get him!" One of the cats retorted back. Tails went on the defensive, as the group attacked from all directions. The rabbits were facing him front on, while the lone pig and the cats moved out to his left and right, while the whole time the rams were behind him. Tails knew now was the time to go all out. If he lost, he knew he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Tails quickly evaded and countered back the attacks that faced him. One cat quickly came with a roundhouse kick with it's metal leg, but Tails ducked it and grabbed the leg while the cat was still in mid kick. Using his leverage, Tails quickly turned and threw the cat into the oncoming rabbits. Another cat's metal fist came about as Tails quickly tilted his head to avoid the attack. Tails quickly sidestepped out of the way, and landed a clean punch on the side of the pig's head. Tails watched as the cat fell to the ground hard, his punch had left the cat motionless. Quickly of the rams went headfirst, with it's metal horns, right into to the side of Tails' rib cage. The attack sent Tails to the ground and left him somewhat dazed. Tails rapidly got to his feet, if he stayed on the ground he'd be done for. The ram once again went for another head butt, but Tails was ready to retaliate. As the ram approached Tails' position Tails quickly grabbed the ram by it's horns. Tails shoes started to skid on the ground, for the ram was using all his strength. Tails sidestepped once again and punched the ram right above the eye. The ram landed right atop the motionless cat with a glazed look over his eyes. Right as Tails disposed of the ram, a punch landed right under his left eye. Tails stumbled back as the other ram head butted him once again. Tails quickly rose again panting. He looked around to see he still had about nineteen more people to go.

"_I can't keep up like this! There are too many of them. I know I'll use that gun Barks gave me!" _Tails checked himself quickly to realize he left up at the top of the building in his room. Now Tails knew this was going to be hard, he really wasn't sure if he could do this.

" _Come on Tails get over yourself! This is nothing! These guys are nothing more than just a bunch of lackeys! I'll show them not to mess with Tails!" _A second wind overcame Tailsas a hawk quickly ran to confront Tails. The punch was way too slow and easy to dodge, all it took was a simple counter to take him out of the fight. Quickly one of the bigger rabbits approached, Tails knew one hit from this guy would be the end for him. The rabbit quickly came with a axe kick. Tails evaded it and ran up the rabbit's leg as it came down. Tails made to the rabbit's waist and kicked with all his might right into the gigantic rabbit's stomach, bringing the huge rabbit down in one massive hit. Tails landed on his feet just to be pounded into the ground again by a ram head butt. Swiftly a hawk came and kicked Tails right above the eye with its foot, as Tails still lied on the ground. Tails rose to his feet again in a practical millisecond. He couldn't stay down. Giving up now would be the end. Tails was starting to get extremely angry. Now his face was probably going to be bruised up for at least a week. The last thing Tails wanted was to have to stick an ice pack on his face for several days. The hawk who had kicked Tails in face came once again at Tails to attack. Tails, being angry, didn't even wait for a counter and just ran up and floored the hawk right between the eyes. Another one of the rabbits quickly ran up and grabbed Tails from behind and put him in a bearhug. Tails struggled to get free, but couldn't. One of the other rams slowly walked up and pulled out a knife. Tails looked at the knife in complete fear.

"I have to admit you're an amazing fighter kid, but this is where the ride ends!" The ram quickly slashed at Tails with his knife right across Tails stomach. Tails screamed out in pain. Tails using only adrenaline as his weapon he burst from the bearhug and gave the rabbit a back elbow to the neck. Tails then moved forward and kicked the knife right out of the rams hands. Tails then proceeded to repeatedly punch the ram in the stomach and upper torso, leaving the ram incapable of fighting again. Tails looked around again and there were still sixteen left. Tails couldn't believe any of this. He was losing and bad. The slash wound on his stomach was starting to bleed profusely, Tails was losing blood fast and now was starting to see double.

"I…won't give up! Not now or ever!" Tails didn't see as another rabbit approached him from behind and kicked him to the ground again.

"Now you're gonna die you little freak!" The rabbit quickly pulled out a knife of his own and was about to put the finishing touches on Tails as he slowly got up.

"Why don't you leave him the hell alone!" The rabbit turned around to see a Dalmatian. The dark lighting made it hard for Tails or any of the others to see who it truly was.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" The Dalmatian quickly pulled out a lighter from his black boots. In the flash of instant flames slowly started to come out from his gloves.

"You're…You're…" The rabbit couldn't even get the words out, because he knew exactly who it was.

"What's the matter? Are you too afraid to mention my name?" The rabbit still continued to look on with complete and utter fear.

"Come on it's not everyday you get to have a fight with the great Ash Knuckles!"

"Look I'm sorry I just wa—"

"Too little too late bud! You're going to pay dearly!" The Dalmatian quickly rushed the rabbit and one punch to the rabbit's stomach sent the rabbit to the ground withering in pain. A ram quickly came to dispose of the Dalmatian with a head butt, but the Dalmatian quickly stopped the ram in it's tracks with a punch to the forehead. Tails watched in amazement as the Dalmatian quickly disposed of all the others with the fastest punches he had ever seen. The only person Tails knew who could punch that fast was Knuckles himself. Whoever this Ash Knuckles was, was good at fighting that was a given. Now there was only one rabbit left.

"Look at the time well I guess I better be going! Ummmmm….See Ya!" The rabbit ran away as fast as he could leaving a trail of dust behind. The Dalmatian quickly threw the gloves off his hands and stepped out the flames, before picking the gloves up again, and putting them back on.

"Well look at you kid! You look pretty battered and bruised. Let me check your wounds real quick."

"You stay away from me!" Tails went into his fighting stance once again. Tails was still bleeding bad and could barely stand up as it was. There was no way he could fight this guy in this condition, but he had to try. Tails didn't trust this guy at all.

"Tails rela—"

"How…do you…know my…name!" Tails said panting, he was still having trouble just trying to see, stand up, and communicate with this dog.

"Well last time I checked I just talked to you about five hours ago. Gave you my cell phone number. Gave you a firearm, and told you to call me in case of any trouble. Don't you remember me at all? It's me Barks!" Tails sighed a sigh of relief, but made a small yelp. It was now hurting to breathe. Barks took another quick scan of Tails body. Barks just looked on with melancholy. Tails had looked like he had been in a car crash. Barks knew Tails needed medical attention and quick.

"Tails we need to get back to my place. You're severely injured and need to be bandaged up. C'mon let's go." Barks quickly approached Tails and grabbed his hand.

"Can you walk at all?"

"I'm…I'm…fine I'm just seeing two of you…"

"I'll take that as a no." Barks quickly picked Tails up and put him on his shoulders, and headed towards his house to get Tails healed. While running Barks quickly pulled out his cell to make a call.

"Hey. Yeah it's me Barks. Hey I need your help, a new friend of mine got in a fight downtown and is beat up pretty bad. Can you help out?"

"Sure Barks. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll be at your place in five minutes."

"Gotcha. See you in sec. Bye" Barks hung up his cell phone and put it away. Barks laughed at himself. He had met Tails only two hours earlier wanting to kill him and now here he was saving his life. It was ironic how things turned out. That was just how life was…

Meanwhile in Downtown Station Square…

Sonic was once again was at the "Hornet's Nest." He knew why he was here. He thought about calling Range, but he decided that it might be too impersonal, especially right now with cops tracing all his phone calls. He needed to find Range. Sonic knew Range was a very good problem solver, and that's why Sonic required his special services. Sonic quickly went into the first bar he saw and went straight to the duck bartender.

"What'll ya have?"

"Look. I'm not here to drink. I need some information. Do you know where Range the Eagle is?" Everyone in the bar gasped and went instantly quiet. Everyone was staring at Sonic.

"Why..why do you wanna talk to him?"

"Let's just say he needs a talking too." Everyone in the bar suddenly went from fear to relief. Sonic was going to purge everyone from the constant problem of a constantly pissed off hitman.

"Oh well in that case he's down at the bar Crash Forty-Five. The drinks there are real cheap it's his favorite bar."

'Thanks Pops!" Sonic laid down a fifty dollar bill on the bar counter. Sonic quickly left and headed for Crash Forty-Five. The bar was extremely run down and rickety, the windows were all busted out and the door looked like it barely hung on to its hinges. Definitely a place for a shady character like Range to stay. Sonic quickly walked in. Sonic looked around, the only person in the entire place, besides the bartender, was Range. Range turned around on his barstool to see Sonic at the door. Sonic quickly walked up to Range.

"What's up bud?" Range quickly laughed at the comment.

"You're asking me what's up? I _know _why you're here. Where and when?"

"Don't you want to talk about this somewhere more privately?"

"Good call. Hey Mack! Leave for a second will ya?"

"Yes…s—sir" The bartender quickly left the bar area.

"Anyway…Where and when?"

"Just get it done as fast you can."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Last place he was, was in Lysus."

"Okay I'll go there and seek him out. You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. My fears in him now stick deep. As long as he is alive, I am going to remain worried."

"All right, but remember there are no refunds in this business."

"I know I know. Just do it."

"Fine I'm gone." Range got up and quickly departed the bar. As Sonic watched him leave, he smiled.

"_Now I'll finally get rid of that pest! No more worries!" _Sonic thought to himself.

"_Why are you doing this?" _Sonic's smile faded. Did he just here another voice in his head? It sounded like more serene calm version of himself.

"Who said that?" Sonic looked around. Nobody was in the bar.

_"He was your best friend…"_

"Yeah..So? Key word there buddy… _was._" Sonic said outloud to the voice inside him.

_"You still care…"_

"No I don't. He means nothing to me."

_"You still care..."_

"No I don't!"

_"Sonic you know I hate when you lie."_

Who the hell are you? Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

"_I know everything about you Sonic. Everything."_

"You know nothing!"

"_You still care…You still care about him."_

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT TAILS! I NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!"

_"You don't what you got till it's truly gone Sonic. Remember that…"_ The voice was suddenly gone. Whoever the voice was, was racking his brain to pieces. He didn't know what to say or do anymore. Sonic walked outside the bar. A cool breeze made his quills flow in the wind. Sonic stared up at the large crescent moon which illuminated him in complete moonlight, thinking to himself…

_"Do I still care…?"_

**Wow…Longest chapter I've ever written! Rock On! I hope you all enjoy! **


	13. Looking Up

**Yes friends I'm updating again…the site siad I kept having errors or something. This story would have been updatedthree days ago! So sorry about that guys. Anyway,is it bad that I like my own story?Now I willrespond to everyone's reviews!**

**Playstation14: Yeah Sonic is going a little crazy, but he isn't over the edge. Oh yeah it is funny Sonic is arguing with his own mind!**

**AshRB: Yes Sonic has multiple thoughts running through his mind at that point. In other words the "little angel" on Sonic's soldier is arguing with the "little devil" on Sonic's soldier.**

**Seastone130: Once again your hatred for Sonic makes me laugh! I just think it's funny you could hate Sonic so much. Like I said I wanted anyone who read this story to hate Sonic. Obviously it has been working! XD**

**KJ: Long time no see KJ! Glad you're still reading my story! Your review somehow felt philosophical to me…Um cool! You'll know Sonic feelings somewhat later.**

**Werecat Rei: Thanks for telling me Barks rocks! I'm glad people like my OC characters! Also on that note my stories won't tend to have _too many _OC characters I try to keep it somewhat low. You'll know how Barks fights in this chapter.**

**Streak the Chameleon: Thanks for telling me that this last chapter was the best! I worked hard on it! Your question of Sonic becoming Tails friend again is a good point! I hate to say this, but you'll know in time! Revealing anything would give away major parts of the story!**

**D.C.111: Dude! I almost updated the story and then noticed your review! I'm glad you like my version of Tails. Thanks for calling me a good writer! That always makes me feel good.**

**Now that your reviews are answered…ON WITH THE STORY! Cannons fire**

**Chapter 13: Looking Up**

**Uptown Lysus, Barks apartment, 6:00 A.M.**

Barks smiled to himself, as he looked down at Tails' unconscious body lying down on the bed. Everything was so ironic now. The door opened and in came a brown fruit bat with hazy yellow eyes. The bat quickly went over to the bed and quickly started examining Tails' body.

"How does he look Radar? Is it anything serious?" Radar quickly turned and stared at Barks straight into his eyes.

"You do know who this is right?"

"Yeah why?"

"This is Miles Prower!"

"Your point?"

"My point? Last time I checked he killed your brother." Barks forgot to tell Radar the whole story. Barks quickly informed him of what had happened over the last three hours.

"Ohhhhh…So he really didn't do it? I still find that hard to believe. He did run from the cops. Do know the reason why he did that?"

"No. Not at all. All I know is he knows nothing about my brother at all."

"True true…"

"You never told how me how he was doing."

"Oh yeah! Nothing major at all. Just some bruised ribs and the cut on his stomach is not very deep at all. Nothing a bandage and some rest won't cure." With Barks story Radar was surprised how long Tails held up. His three years as a resident he had never had anyone get in a fight like this fox did and come out so unscathed.

"Good good…"

"Hey Barks did anyone see you rescue this guy?"

"No, I don't think so, I'm really not sure…"

"I'm worried Barks. This fox is a convict! If anyone saw you they'll assume you're an accomplice!"

"Crap."

"What?"

"One rabbit got away…I just thought it was funny to watch him run away in fear."

"Damn Barks! You enjoy fighting _way_ too much! I still can't believe you went "Ash Knuckles" on those guys! You've haven't donned that enigma in a while."

"I know, but there were a lot of them. And I didn't want the little guy to die."

"You have good heart Barks…kinda of." Radar smiled, showing his fangs.

"Look I know I've made mistakes Radar, but you live and learn."

"Yeah, but we need to get out of here with this guy. People around here can put things together easily like jigsaws. Everyone knows you and me are best friends, especially everyone at the hospital. They'll know you came to me. And besides the fact you and Miles here committed large acts of assault downtown. The police are going to try to find you two, and possibly me quickly."

"I know, but if we leave where could we go?"

"Hmmm…North of here is Emden, far South of here is Kikkasa, and way out to the east is Surdane."

"We can't go to Emden…"

"Why not? It's small town, no real advancements in technology, and everyone there are simpletons. It's perfect!"

"Not exactly. A couple years back me and Sparks got into a lot of trouble, and both of us were banished from the town. Any sight of me in that town and I'm a goner."

"Barks I knew you were a fighter, but jeez!"

"Hey! No one challenges me and gets away with it!"

"Who did you fight?"

"The mayor's son. I beat him within an inch of his life.

"How could you—"

"He called me and Sparks poochies! I couldn't stand for that."

"You're a card Barks. You're an interesting card."

"Well we can't go to Kikkasa, you know that."

"Yeah full of Robians. All racist towards Mobians and Half Mobians, we'd get lynched for just setting foot in there!"

"Tell me about it. Well I guess that leaves Surdane."

"Do we really have to go all the way out there?"

"It's your choice Radar, Surdane or a eight by ten cell."

"Ughhh. When you're right, you're right. Sundane it is."

"Should we leave now?"

"The sooner the better."

"All right. Whose car you wanna take?"

"Yours is more suited for desert terrain, so definitely yours."

"All right let's get packed and head out." Barks and Radar quickly got their things together. Barks took anything that he might need on this trip, mainly some firearms, food, and some blankets to sleep in the car. Radar packed mainly medical items, in case of any emergencies. Tails was still asleep. Barks carefully picked up Tails and they all went out to Barks car. They put everything they needed in the trunk, put Tails in the back seat, and were now finally ready to go.

"How long do you think this drive will last?" Radar asked.

"Two, possibly three days. We're in it for the long haul this time. Reminds me of our teenage years…"

"Yeah, we went on road trips all the time…" Radar and Barks ears pricked up. They both could hear sirens.

"We can reminisce later we need to go! I'll drive first." Barks hopped in the front seat of his blue four-door car. Put the keys in ignition and took off…

Meanwhile in Station Square…

Range checked around to see if he had everything he would need. Killing Tails wasn't going to be easy and he knew it. Getting to Lysus wasn't hard, and finding a two-tailed fox wasn't either. The problem was that Tails was faster, stronger, and smarter than anything he ever fought before. Range looked down at the three items in his workout bag.

"_Lets see…I got my nine-millimeter for close range, my sub-machine gun for crowds, and last, but not least my sniper rifle in case I feel like being sneaky." _Range just laughed out loud to himself.

"God, I love my job." Having everything together Range jumped into his convertible, cranked it, and headed for Lysus.

"I hope you're ready Tails." Said Range putting on his green tinted shades. "I've never upset a client." Range put in drive and punched the accelerator.

"Only a matter of time…" Range said as he zoomed through Station Square at extremely unsafe speeds. Leaving nothing more than skid marks and the smell of burnt rubber behind him.

Meanwhile at the outskirts of Lysus…

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't leave. Your citizen card has expired. You'll have to get a new one."

"But why? I need to leave right now to get to Kikkasa!" Radar gave Barks a confused look. Barks just winked.

"I'm sorry sir it's a law." Said the small gray wolf. Barks was getting impatient. The last thing he wanted to do was to be stuck here when the police found out what he and Tails did. Barks decided it was time for something drastic to get out of here. Barks grabbed the wolf by the shirt and pressed him up against his face.

"You have two seconds to open the gate or I will tear you apart!" Just the way Barks said it made Radar nervous too. Barks was extremely good at intimidating people.

"Okay! Okay! I'll let you through…_geez what a jerk…_" The wolf opened the gate and let the car pass through.

"_Ungrateful wretch! I'll show him…" The_ wolf quickly went back to his station and picked up the telephone.

"A little call to the police won't hurt them!" He dialed 9-1-1.

"Lysus police department what is your emergency?"

"Three fugitives just forced me to open the gate to let them out of the city. One is an expired citizen and the other two look suspicious as well."

"What did they look like?

"One was a Dalmatian dog, one was a fruit bat, and the other was a two tailed fox."

"Did you say a _two-tailed _fox?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason. We'll get right on it. What were they driving and where were they headed?"

"They were in a gray four door car and headed towards Kikkasa."

"We're on our way. Thank you for reporting this matter. Goodbye."

"Hehehe! That'll show them to mess with me!"

Meanwhile on the interstate…

"Why did you tell the wolf Kikkasa?" Radar said questioningly.

"For a medical student you lack common sense Radar. I told him that because he was going to report us to the police. If he tells them the wrong town the cops won't know where we are. Also he is a dog like me which means he is colorblind. So when they ask him what we're driving it'll be long shot to guess the right color. So for right now we're home free."

"Barks you're very wise. How did you know to do that?"

"Lets just say I've been in sticky situations before."

"For being best friends there is still a lot I don't know about you."

"I know, but hey we've got two to three days to talk all about it!"

"Great…This car ride is going to drive me insane…"

"Don't worry you'll get through it."

"Yeah except I don't sleep often, being nocturnal and all."

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah is right! I've got forty-eight to seventy-two hours of this!"

"Oh well…" Barks just smiled. Radar always had a good time together, in any situation.

"Where…where am I?" Barks and Radar looked back to see Tails waking up. Tails sat up and looked straight at Barks.

"Good morning Tails! You've been out for awhile."

"Really? Well I feel somewhat better. Who patched me up?" Tails just then notice the bat in the passenger seat. The bat was smirking at him.

"Tails meet Radar. Radar meet Tails. Radar has been my best friend since we were teens. He was a resident at Lysus hospital. He's the one who patched you up."

"Was?"

"Well yeah we had to leave town, because of the mess you and Barks made. We're heading towards Sundane."

"Oh…Sorry about that fight. Thanks for saving me Barks." Tails said with a somewhat melancholy tone.

"Your welcome Tails, but it's not your fault for that fight. They provoked you from what I could tell. And besides we'll probably never go back to Lysus, or at least not for awhile."

"Thanks Barks…Hey where did you learn to fight like that? With the flames on your hands and stuff. You were so powerful!" Barks laughed at the comment.

"Yeah I _am _amazing…" Radar just rolled his eyes and started laughing.

"Good job Tails, now you made Barks ego even bigger." Radar said brokenly between laughs.

"Shut up Radar! You're just jealous of my skills."

"Of what? Putting fear in just about everyone you meet? Getting in fights every other day? Oh yeah I'm _real _jealous!" Radar said continuing to laugh.

"Look you _know _how it was back then. You had to fight to survive." Radar got quiet at that comment. Tails looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Ten years ago Lysus wasn't always the perfect equality town, that people make it out to be today. Racism was a much bigger problem than you could believe."

"Many were killed for being any type of the four races, Mobian, Human, Robian, or Half-Mobian. It started getting real bad. Gangs started to form from each type of race. Soon after, the violence was getting out of control. That's where Barks became such a good fighter."

"You were in a gang Barks?"

"Yeah for awhile. Me, Radar, and Sparks all lost our parents to the violence. We had to go somewhere."

"How did your parents die?"

"Me and Radar had just became friends, so me, him, and Sparks went out to eat. While eating we heard a gigantic explosion. We all went rushing back to find the building we lived in blown off the map, by Robian extremists. We were all angry, so we decided to get back at the Robians the only way we knew how. Soon after though new laws were enforced, and slowly Lysus turned into the town everyone knows today."

"Yeah…I met some racists first hand. They refused to serve me, because I was Mobian!"

"Tell me about it. I've had some hard times getting into bars…"

"But you still haven't told me how you fought like that."

"Oh yeah! Well that started when me and Radar were in the gang for about a year. I got in a fight with some Robian. He was beating me good; I got up though, not wanting to lose. And started punching him rapidly. He was way stronger and bigger than I was, so he grabbed both of my hands with just his one big hand, and he pulled out a lighter. The Robian started laughing and quickly lit my hands on fire, telling me I was never going to fight again. To make a long story short I freaked out and started punching and hitting as fast as I could. The flames were so hot that every blow I delivered made him slowly overheat. Soon he shut down and I won the fight. One of my other gang members saw the whole thing and was amazed. Afterwards everyone I knew nicknamed me Ash Knuckles because my knuckles were covered in ashes after the fight. And the rest is history."

"But how do the flames stay on the gloves without spreading to the other parts of your body?"

"These gloves were made special for me by Radar."

"Yeah before I became a doctor, I invented stuff occasionally. The gloves Barks wear can withstand loads of heat, also the texture keeps the flames centered on his hands. It was probably my greatest invention."

"That's so cool!"

"It really is."

"I'm sorry about you and Radar's parents."

"It's all right Tails things happen."

"Hey Radar where is Sundane? What's it like?"

"Sundane is a city in the middle of the desert. The call it Sundane, city of the scalded sands. The lowest temperature on record is ninety-two degrees. In other words it's very hot."

"Cool, but how long is it going to take to get there?" Radar just sighed.

"Two to three days…" Radar said it so sadly, like it broke his heart that he was going to go.

"That's going to take forever! Are we ever going stop anywhere?"

"Maybe just for quick bites to eat, but Radar here is nocturnal, so he is going to be driving all night long." Said Barks smiling,

"And listen to both of you snore…"

"You don't have to sound so sad Radar it'll be fun!"

"It'll be fun? You say that every time we do something Barks! And every time it's not! It just ends up being another traumatizing experience for me! Let's recap shall we? Bungee jumping? NOT FUN! Eating squid? I ALMOST DIED IT WAS SO DISGUSTING! Surfing? I ALMOST DROWNED! Frankly anything I do with you turns out not fun for me! So with that in mind how is this going to be fun?"

"We can sing songs…" Said Tails in the most innocent way he could.

"Oh great…" Radar just closed his eyes. This was going to royally suck. Tails couldn't help but smile. Barks and Radar's relationship reminded him of Sonic and Knuckles. Tails looked out the window as the car passed a sign that said Sundane was fourteen hundred miles away. Tails just sighed. He missed his friends. Hopefully he seethem all again soon.

"Well let's start singing then! One million bottles of beer on the wall…" Tails and Barks started singing as the car made it's way down the interstate.

Two hours later…

Range finally arrived at Lysus. Range had never been to Lysus before. So he was a little excited to be there. The scanner quickly scanned Range and the gate opened. Range slowly walked in. He had to be careful whom he talked to. But he find Tails in time. As Range walked by a small wolf approached him.

"Sir what's in the bag?"

"Nothing just clothes and toiletries."

"Sir I'm going to have to check the bag." The wolf quickly grabbed the bag and looked through it. The wolf's eyes got extremely big at what he saw.

"S..Sir I'm going to have to—A " Range quickly grabbed him by the shirt.

"You didn't see anything got it? If you tell anybody you're going to regret it!" Range stopped for a second. This was the only way into the entire city. The guard would have had to have noticed Tails coming in.

"Did you see a two-tailed fox come through these doors over the last few days?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Range tightened his grip on the wolf.

"Just tell me."

"Fine! I saw a two-tailed fox leave earlier with some others in a car towards Kikkasa." Range threw him to the ground.

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks for your cooperation." Range picked up his bag and quickly left the city right after entering it. It was time to go to Kikkasa. Thw wolf watched him leave thinking to himself

"_I need to get a new job…"_

Three days later…

Tails looked out of the car to see the city of Surdane in the distance. It looked so surreal. The heat waves made it look like the entire town was a mirage. Barks and Radar both exited the car as well.

"The city looks so big! How can anyone live out here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine kid. What do you think Radar?" Barks looked at Radar to see his eyes bulging out looking towards the city.

"What's wrong Radar? You sick or something?"

"No…more…bottles…of…beer…on…the…wall! NO MORE! HAHAHAHA!" Radar had gone insane with all the singing over the last three days. Radar fell to the ground laughing insanely. They started at onemillion three days ago and now the song was finally over. Barks and Tails looked on in bewilderment. Tails just laughed to himself as he looked towards the city. They finally made it. Now Tails could finally sleep in a bed for the first time in three days.

Life was looking up for once.

**Chapter done! Read and Review!**


	14. Heating Up

**Time for a new chapter! But as always I will respond to your reviews! Speaking of reviews…I GOT FIFTY! FIFTY! WOOOOO! Never in dreams did I think I would get that many! Yay! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. **

**Playstation14: Addicted to _my story_ like meth? Nice. Very nice. That, in a weird way makes me happy that you like my story that much!**

**Werecat Rei: Yeah don't worry about Barks and Radar they'll be okay…Wow I sounded like a mom, but anyway Range we'll be having lots of fun in this chapter just wait!**

**Xerro: I'll try to fix that in my story. Yeah I tried to pick a very annoying song. It was going to be "This is the song that never ends." But with that song Radar would have killed himself!**

**AshRB: Will do, will do.**

**Shmeeko: NEW REVIEWER! HIT THE GONG! gong hit Cool I'm glad you like my story! The ending will come in some time. The only problem is I don't know when exactly. I don't know if I should slowly prolong the story or just cut through some things. But I'll figure it out in time.**

**Legendary Kitsune: Thanks for the compliment! I've read your story and it is going along well. All in all thanks. Oh yeah…NEW REVIEWER HIT THE GONG AGAIN gong hit**

**Now that your reviews have been answered! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! IN THIS CORNER WEIGHING IN AT…Just kidding on with the story.**

Chapter 14: Heating Up Interstate 35 to Kikkasa 3:00 P.M. 

Range loved to drive. Only the best part of it was that he had a nice car. His dark green sports car convertible could reach speed limits only other dreamed of reaching. Range smiled to himself as the suns shined down upon him. For some reason he felt strangely optimistic, today would be a good day.

"Nothing like driving at breakneck speed to go kill somebody to calm the soul." Range couldn't help pressing back a smile. He loved his profession. The pay was great and frankly with this job he could get whatever he wanted. Like the car he was driving. Grand theft auto wasn't above Range of course neither was killing. Range looked down at his speedometer, one hundred sixty miles an hour. Luckily for Range there was no speed limit on the interstates. A new Mobian law made all highways an autobahn, where no speed was needed. For Range that was just all to perfect, especially since he had one of the fastest cars on the market. Range passed a sign that said: Kikkasa eighty miles. Only thirty minutes before Range was going to arrive. Like Range was excited. He didn't travel much, and so far he had gone to one new city, and now he got to go to another one. Range didn't know much about Kikkasa, and unfortunately he was about to find out.

Meanwhile in Sundane…

Tails, Barks and Radar made it to the outskirts of the city. They were all so tired, they had barely walked one hundred yards, but it felt like one hundred miles. All three were dipping with sweat as they got a closer look of the city. Everything looked very laid back, but at the same time looked shady, as if the town was hiding something. They could hear the yelling of merchants, and the smell of fresh food. The only hopeful thing so far was that the city looked friendly.

"So where are we gonna stay in this town?" Tails said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well that all depends on much money we have. Radar how much do we got?" asked Barks.

"Well as of right now we have twelve hundred dollars. Me and Barks cleaned out our bank accounts before heading out of Lysus."

"That's a lot of money Radar!"

"You would think so Tails, but currently were all unemployed, so this money won't last forever. With that in mind, I know they have a hospital here, so I should be able to get a job soon. It should only take me a couple more months to become a full-time doctor, but until then you guys probably should, considering being a resident doesn't pay me anything at all."

"What do you think we could do Barks?"

"Well kid we could always fight for money." Radar quickly gave him a disapproving look.

"Yeah right Barks how far would that get you?"

"Pretty far with Tails here. Have you see him fight? He's amazing!"

"No, and frankly I don't want to. We can't become suspicious around here you know that."

"Yeah I guess your right…" Barks just sighed. He _really _loved fighting.

"I haven't invented stuff in a while, but maybe I could invent something and sell it." Said Tails, Radar quickly responded.

"That could be a good idea, but we need a constant money flow. I'm not saying you're not smart Tails, but your inventions could be hit and miss."

"That's fine, but for now what could I do around here?"

"You could be a busboy at a restaurant. Yeah it sounds degrating, but it is something. And for the moment that's all I can think of."

"Yeah I guess that would be all right." Tails didn't exactly want to be a busboy, but he had no choice. Without money they'd starve to death.

"Hey Tails it'll be all right! Once I become a doctor, you probably won't even have to work. We'll raking in a lot of cash!" Tails smiled at that, doctors _did _make a lot of money. Tails didn't mind working, but he loved to invent.

"_What could I do? I really don't want to be a busboy…I got it! I can become a mechanic!" _Tails eyes lit up at the thought. The job would be perfect!

"Hey Radar! I can be a mechanic!" Radar's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Good call Tails! Why didn't I think of that? That would be perfect!" Tails started to grin. He always loved the thrill of inventing and fixing things. Tails quickly stopped grinning, and looked straight at Barks, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do Barks?"

"That's easy kid. I love fighting, so I'll become a bouncer! Easy enough." Radar started to laugh at what Barks said.

"Barks why when ever you can't get your way, you always find a way to get it?"

"That's just how I do things."

"Right. Right. Well now that we all know what were going to do, let's go get started!" All three walked more into the desert paradise. Their new lives would start today.

Meanwhile the in the outskirts of Kikkasa…

Range finally arrived at his destination. Looking around Range was taken back by the city's industrial appearance. Everything was metal, buildings, signs, everything. Turning off his car, Range stepped out of the car. As he continued to look, Range noticed that there was no grass in the city. Range was now a little freaked out. Range quickly opened his trunk and pulled out his duffle bag. Range didn't know what he was getting into, but he didn't want to take any chances, with this place. Range shut his trunk and headed towards the city. If Tails was in this place he'd find him. Range made it to the outskirts of town. There was no one to be seen. Range knew it was only was 3:30, so with that in mind where was everyone?

"Stop where you are!" Range turned around to see a Robian cat staring at him. The cat was already in a fighting stance, Range saw the firearm on it's leg, so it was obviously police. It's metal body was tinted blue, which greatly contrasted it's blood red eyes.

"Great I barely enter the city and I'm already face to face with the police! Hopefully they'll just let me go…"

"Do you have any idea where you are sir?"

"Yes officer. Kikkasa. Is there some sort of problem?" Range was staring straight down the cat's eyes. Range looked calm cool and collective, but he was ready to take care of business if had to.

"Sir, Kikkasa is off limits to anyone who isn't Robian. You must leave the area now!"

"But I have business with a certain Mobian in there." Range pointed towards the city as he said "there".

"There is no way a Mobian entered this city. We have life form detectors all over the city. If there was a Mobian in there we would have already known."

"You know it is possible to have errors with machines."

"Are you questioning our technology?"

"Yeah, you got something to say?"

"Leave this area now!"

"I ain't leaving without what I came for!" The Robian quickly took out his radio, and started to speak into it.

"I need back up. There is a hostile Mobian on the outskirts of town. I am now proceeding with apprehension."

"Apprehension? What the hell did I do?" The officer pulled out his cuffs and started walking towards Range.

"I asked you nicely, but you didn't listen! Now you're going to pay!"

"Hold a minute I didn't do shit! You're treating as if I did something wrong!"

"The moment you stepped foot in this city, you did something wrong." The officer walked closer and closer. Range was going to have to do something about this. He had never been arrested, and today was not going to be the first time.

"I think you're really going to like it here! Now drop the bag!" Range just looked on at him.

"I said drop the bag!" Range just started to smile.

"Oh you think this is funny? Well we'll see who laughing when you're in jail!" Range held out his hand open palmed towards the officer, as if telling him to stop.

"Can I ask you a question?" Range said still smiling.

"What?"

"Have you ever been to junkyard?"

"What kind of moronic question is that?" Range, in a complete flash, pulled out his nine-millimeter, and quickly pressed against the Robian's head.

"Tell me what it is like you get there!" Range pulled the trigger. The officer fell to the ground with sparks flying out of his head. Slowly the officer's eyes dimmed and went out like a lightbulb.

"Serves you right you robotic piece of shit!" Range knew Tails wasn't here, but why not have a little fun before he left? Range looked up and saw five police cars heading towards his location, sirens blaring.

"Figures." Range quickly picked up his duffle bag and ran quickly behind his car. He pulled out his sniper rifle from the bag. It was time for a little game. Range crouched over his car door and began to aim. BLAM! A shot rang out as Range picked off the officer in the first car.

"Got'em right in between the eyes!" Range hadn't had this much fun since that shootout he had in Station Square. BLAM! Range fired again hitting the next the officer in the same place in the next car. If Range was anything, he was accurate and precise.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!" The last three cars quickly drove up to the point where they were all too close to pick off. The last three cars laid right in front of him parallel with his own car. All three officers stepped out of their cars. Range decided to pull out his submachine gun, things were starting to heat up. One of the Robians pulled out a megaphone and started to speak.

"Sir! You are under arre—" Range fired a quick round right into the megaphone, destroying it.

"I've heard it all before! Just bring it!" Range loved to antagonize his opponents. Anger made people sloppy, and with sloppiness came opportunities. Range dug his talons into the ground, and took off running around the police cars with surprising speed.

"_It'll will take a second for them to pick me up on their scanners, but by the time they pick me up they'll be dead!" _Range quickly made behind them, still with the sadistic grin on his face. The officers didn't even know where he was.

"Hey guys! Send me a postcard from hell!" Range pulled the trigger and unloaded his whole clip into the policemen. Electricity and sparks flew everywhere as the officers hit the ground. Range still couldn't stop smiling.

"All too easy!" Range grabbed his bag and hit the road. Hopefully he find Tails somewhere, but not today at least. Range pushed hard on the accelerator, giving his car loads of speed.

"I'll willfind you Tails…I _will_!" Range looked on as he headed back towards Station Square.

Meanwhile in Station Square…

Once again Sonic was bored out of his mind. There was literally nothing to do. Unfortunately when there was nothing to do, Sonic started to think, and when he started to think about things, his mind slowly wandered from thought to thought, eventually stopping at Tails.

"_Why is it that when ever I'm bored I think about him? It feels like I'm trying to convince myself that I care…" _Sonic felt like his brain was going to rip in two. One part of him was ecstatic that Tails was gone and he was the lone hero. The other part of him missed the little guy.

"_Too bad it is all too late…Range probably already finished the job on Tails…Which means…"_ Sonic started to chuckle to himself. Sonic held his lips close together to not sound loud, but then suddenly burst out into an hysterical, senile laugh.

"_Everything has been done! Now I have no reason to worry! It's not like that "freak" really mattered to me!" _Sonic was still laughing. Every time Sonic heard someone bring up the fox, it followed with words of hate and malice. Even if Tails was still alive, there was no way the freak would ever enter this town again. Sonic suddenly stopped laughing.

"Did I just call him a freak? What's wrong with me? Why did I even care that Tails became a hero? He was my best friend…"

"_Never give in to emotions! It will make you weaker!" _Sonic heard a voice from inside his mind again. It was not the same voice from before, this one sounded like him, but was darker, sinister, and evil.

"What..?"

"_Only the strong survive Sonic, if you continue to care about that abomination, it'll be your downfall."_

"Yes…" Sonic said with a grin. "Become stronger by eliminating my weaknesses…"

"_But you know you still care…" _The smile came off Sonic's face and he started to frown. It was the good voice from before.

"I just don't know any more…"

"_Don't give in to your conscience! If you don't stay strong you'll never stay a hero!" _Said the "evil voice".

"_Sonic! Remember who your friends are…" _Retorted the "good voice".

"_Pride is a virtue Sonic! Never let down your pride!"_

"_Tails still idolizes you Sonic. He still cares…Shouldn't you?"_

"_That freak wants your power! Your fame! He wanted to take it all away from you!"_

"_Sonic only you have the power change everything! Go admit you sins and start anew!"_

"_If you admit your sins, you'll never be favored again! You'll lose everything!"_

"_Only you have the power to change yourself!"_

"_YOU WILL STAY STRONG! ELIMINATE ALL WEAKNESSES!"_

"_Tails was your best friend, and still can be! Swallow your pride and confess yourself!"_

"I…I…"

"_GIVING UP NOW WILL MAKE YOU A FAILURE! YOU ARE INFALLIBLE AND SHALL STAY SO!"_

"_To forgive is divine Sonic…"_

"_PRIDE MAKES YOU STRONGER! HEAD STRAIGHT FOR YOUR GOAL! NO ONE WILL STOP YOU NOT EVEN THAT FREAK!" _Sonic started to grab his head.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP!" Sonic fell to the ground curled up in a little ball. The voices were still attacking inside his head. After a few minutes Sonic finally stood up. He was covered in sweat, and all in all, he was just plain freaked out.

"What…what…just happened?" Sonic took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do was go off the deep end.

"Maybe I just need to relax. I'm too tense…Yeah that's it. I'm just too tense." Sonic turned on the television, it was on the news.

"In other news, five Kikkasa policemen were killed in action today, by a mysterious bald Eagle. The suspect is known to have green eyes and is noted to be extremely dangerous. If you see the whereabouts of this character, please contact your local authorities." Sonic just stared at the television dumbstruck.

"That idiot! Why did he think that Tails was in Kikkasa? He better hope he isn't coming back here or I'm going to cut him up into little tiny pieces!" Sonic couldn't believe the nerve of Range. Couldn't he stay out of trouble for one day?

"If he gets back here, me and him are going to have a little chat…"

Meanwhile back in Sundane…

Tails, Barks, and Radar had all had a busy day. They bought a cheap one-bedroom apartment, and luckily all got the jobs they were hoping to get.

"It's gonna be so cool to be a bouncer at Club Sands!" Radar just looked on annoyed.

"To reiterate Barks, you like fighting way too much. You've never even told us how you got hired!"

"I had to pass an exam. That's all"

"An exam? For _bouncing_?"

"Let's just say it was a field exam…" Radar's eyes got big.

"They made you fight someone?"

"They said if I could beat up the current bouncer of the club I'd have the job."

"And?"

"Let's just say that he won't be eating properly for awhile…"

"Barks you are horrible…"

"Tell me about it…Hey Tails how did you land your job?"

"Easy I fixed a guy's car on the spot. Nothing too bad."

"Sweet. Well Dr. Radar! We all have jobs now, so are you happy?" Radar at first looked angry, but then smiled.

"I couldn't be happier. Now were in much better shape than what we were." Tails just beamed. He was too excited about his new profession.

"I know Radar I know, but I have question."

"What Tails?"

"Why did you want to become a doctor?"

"Back before my parents died, my family was in bad financial shape, so I decided to pick the best job that I could money wise."

"Family? Did you have siblings"

"Actually yeah just a sister, if I'd even want to call her that."

"Who was your sister?"

"You probably don't know her."

"C'mon tell me!"

"All right her name was Rouge the Bat. Ring any bells?" Tails' jaw hit the floor in shock. Radar immediately knew his expression.

"Oh great…You knew her?"

"Yeah we were friends before all this stuff happened. Why were you mad at her?"

"She ditched me and my family to become what? A thief! It was completely dishonorable! I hope I never see her again, or she will regret it!" Tails had never seen Radar so angry. Apparently he was really upset about this. Barks suddenly intervened.

"Its all right Radar. Don't worry about her. You life is fine without her!" Radar started to laugh.

"Barks encouragement is not one of your strong points. Let's see me life without her…My parents died, I joined a gang, and now I'm running from the law with you and Tails! Life just couldn't get any better could it?"

"I think somebody needs a nap!" Said Barks smiling.

"I think so." Said Tails smiling as well.

"You guys are right…I need to settle down…you guys want go eat?" Tails' and Barks' eyes lit up at the word "eat".

"You said the magic word Radar!" Said Barks. All three went off towards the nearest restaurant.

Unfortunately Radar, forgetting about Tails' and Barks' eating habits, was going to be in for a long night…

**All right chapter done please review. **


	15. Tension

**First of all sorry about the long update, I've had to work out prom and other family matters, and I was a little under the weather, so I apologize about the lateness. But I am extremely happy to report that I got the most reviews ever for one single chapter! Now I will respond to all of them!**

**AshRB: Yeah, but Sonic isn't truly insane, he's just split between two different emotions that are unfortunately tearing him apart.**

**Playstation14: Hey sorry about the grammatical error! I'll try to reread this time to limit mistakes! Thanks for telling me this was one of the best overall chapters, but hopefully we can be roommates at the funny farm!**

**Seasrone130: Nice to see you back Seastone! Glad to know that your hate for Sonic still is strong! **

**Streak the Chameleon: Thanks a lot, I will definitely try to not disappoint you!**

**Shmeeko: Right now FBI agents are entering your house and taking back the gong you stole from me. Gongnapping in Texas is an offense only punishable by death, but luckily for you, you're not in Texas! But next time you better watch who you steal gongs from! I know other fanfic writers that are not as nice as me! **

**Quartz the Chao: You gave me three different reviews at three different times. Your little chao talks are neat. I know you like the story and I've been trying to update! Sorry again about the lateness!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: NEW REVIEWER! HIT THE…OH WAIT SOMEBODY NAMED SHMEKKO STOLE MY GONG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok…end rant! Thanks for liking my story, I hope chapter fifteen is to your liking!**

**Jersey Devil: Another new reviewer! Thanks Jersey for the favorites add! **

**Werecat Rei: WOOT! I got somebody to feel somewhat sorry for Range! Yes Range just got the wrong information. I also, last chapter, wanted to show how powerful Range actually was. Range will have some more problems in this chapter**

**Legendary Kitsune: Yes poor Sonic and his conscience clashes! It's cool about the internet thing, just review when you can!**

**KJ: Welcome back KJ! Sorry that I updated without informing ya! Yes Tails right now is substituting, but he still misses his old friends too. I'll convey some of that soon as well.**

**Dean: Welcome back as well! Will do brother! Will do!**

**So many reviews, so little time! Time to get this train wreck rolling! READY..AIM…FIRE! guns blaze **

**Chapter 15: Tension**

**Small buffet restaurant, Sundane, 9:30 P.M.**

"Three Hundred dollars! This has got to be some mistake!" Radar looked at the bill carefully.

"I'm sorry sir, but your comrades ate most off our buffet! It was as if they were trying to put us out of business!" If looks could kill, Tails, Barks, and the waiter would all be dead before they hit the ground. Radar just couldn't believe they ate all of this in one single night!

"Sir you have to pay or would you rather go back and do dishes?" Radar just wanted to scream, but that might scare the people at the surrounding tables.

"Fine." Radar paid up the three hundred dollars and the waiter walked away. Radar turned and looked straight at Tails and Barks.

"Give me one good reason why you two shouldn't sleep outside!" Tails couldn't stop looking at Radar's yellow hazy eyes, it was as if they stared a hole straight through him. Tails looked over at Barks, to see him just smiling.

"Because you love us too much remember?" Radar stared now at Barks looking as if he was going to explode. Tails slowly started moving his chair away from the table, keeping his head down. Tails didn't like where this was going.

"Where do you think you're going Tails?" Radar noticed Tails trying to escape. Tails stopped, and brought his head up and looked at Radar once again.

"Don't think you're not in trouble either bud! Because frankly you better make a lot of money at that mechanic job!" Barks noticed Radar's voice was rising, he decided to intervene.

"Oh c'mon Radar! You're being a little rash, besides it was my idea to come here!"

"All I have to say is that you guys _better pay me back!_" The vein in Radar's head was starting to pop out now.

"Look Radar we will pay you back all right? It was just one night!"

"One night? If I have to spend three hundred dollars at every meal, we'll be bankrupt in no time!"

"Me and Tails promise we won't do this again…with your money at least."

"You better or else!" Tails was actually a little frightened at Radar's anger. It actually scared him somewhat.

"Let's go home then shall we? We're all a little tired and we need to get ready for our first days of work tomorrow." Barks said.

"Yeah we can go, but there better not be a next time!" Radar said, still looking a little aggravated at the cost of the bill.

All three quickly made it back to the apartment they rented, and decided to head in for the night. As Tails drifted off to sleep once again, he pondered about what life would be like as a mechanic. Tails took a deep breath, he couldn't wait.

The next day…

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock that Radar bought blared on and on, eventually waking up Barks.

"Hey Radar turn that damn thing off!" Barks didn't have to go into work until 10:30 that night, and waking up at 4:30 that morning didn't make him very happy. Radar opened his eyes, and dropped down from the ceiling he was hanging from. Slowly he walked over to the alarm clock and turned it off.

"Sorry Barks, I just fell asleep an hour ago." Being nocturnal for Radar made such common things as sleep a perilous chore.

"Fine, but I don't have to be at work for _long _time!" Radar knew Barks was upset, but as of right now he had to be at work to scrub in. Radar quickly made his way through their one-bedroom apartment, being sure to be quiet as he made his way past Tails and Barks' beds. As he opened the front door and looked out into the evening sky. Radar looked up into the full moon, and just let out a sigh.

"_Just like how I use to live…" _Radar remembered his days after Rouge. The financial problems he remembered going through were intolerable.

"_Soon…Soon I will become a doctor! Living in this…" _Radar looked back at the apartment. _"Dump won't be a problem much longer…" _Thinking back if Rouge had never left, maybe his life would not have been such a disaster.

"_It was her fault! It was all her fault! None of this would have happened if she wouldn't have screwed me and my family over!" _Radar closed his eyes, and clenched his right hand into a fist. Radar had never told anyone what she did to him, and their parents.

"_She robbed us blind! She…She took everything in our house that was of value, never to return again! If I see her…She'll regret everything she ever did to us!" _Radar opened his eyes. Once again he sighed. This anger he felt was getting him nowhere. Besides he had to go to work, and his job unfortunately, wasn't the kind of job you could go to and stay angry, or possible mistakes could be made that would be costly. Looking down at his watch, Radar noticed it was 4:37. He had to be at work at 4:45 so right now time was of the essence. Radar broke into a run and headed for the hospital, for the first day was always the longest.

Three hours later…

Tails awoke at 7:30 that morning to head off to his new job. Today his shift was 8:00 to 4:00, which some would say is a very long shift. Of course when Tails brought that up to Radar, he just started to laugh. Tails of course knew why. Residents shifts could last up to at least twelve hours, or more, so Tails completely understood why Radar called his shift such an easy one. Tails left the house hurried into the dusty streets of Sundane. The sun was about to rise, but the temperature was still ninety one degrees. Tails thought Radar was kidding that it never got below the ninety one mark, unfortunately for as long as Tails knew Radar these past four to five days, he seemed to have a knack for being right. Tails headed for a breakfast restaurant to grab a quick bite, then he was off to work as well. Tails admitted he was a little nervous, but fixing cars was easier than planes, or at least he thought that. With a spin of his namesakes, Tails rushed through the streets kicking up dust all around him as he made his way to the auto shop.

Meanwhile seventy miles outside of Kikkasa…

Range had just parked his car at the gasoline station, for one he was out of gas, which was a tiny problem. Also he had decided to take his time going back to Station Square, he was not in hurry to met with Sonic, who was probably extremely angry at him right now. Plus Range had a feeling that he might get in trouble for killing six or seven cops, but he wasn't one hundred percent sure just yet. Range walked inside the mini mart to pick up a snack or two. As Range opened the door the little bell went off above, to single that a new customer was in the store.

"There goes trying to stay unnoticed.." Range muttered under his breath. The cashier, who was a badger, was the only one inside, but he was watching the news, not paying attention to who just entered the store. Range made his way to the back of the store, opened the cooler doors to grab a soda, he could still hear the news blaring from the television. Range grabbed a Dr. Mobius, and looked up to see what the cashier was watching.

"Police are still searching for the mysterious bald eagle who killed six cops today, he is armed and dangerous, if you do see him contact the police immediately." Range quickly took his shades out of his pocket, and put them on. The news was describing everything about him, Range just hoped the cashier was just too stupid to recognize him. Of course Range was always prepared for the worst, for he believed heavily in Murphy's law; anything that would go wrong in a day, would, and one would have to be ready for it, that is why he brought his pistol with him. Range swiftly made his way up to the counter to pay for his gas and drink, trying his best to seem unsuspicious. The badger quickly turned around to ring him up.

"How are you doing today sir?" The badger asked, being extremely upbeat.

"Uh…Fine! I'm doing great!" Range's voice was extremely high for some reason, like he was putting on some sort of façade or something.

"Good for you sir! Is this all for today?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just in hurry to get back home."

"Oh? Where is home?"

"Station Square."

"Oh! I've never been there! Isn't that where Sonic the Hedgehog lives?" Bringing that up made Range nervous. How _was_ Sonic going to take the fact that he messed up? Range was looking down, but then realized he was taking a little too long on such a simple question.

"Yeah! Yeah! He lives there! I know him a little."

"You do? Cool! Anyway I guess I'll ring you up now. Did you hear about the news today in Kikkasa?" Range froze for a second, this was not where he wanted to take the conversation.

"_God, will this guy ever shut up…? _Oh! No I didn't, what happened?" Range locked his eyes on the badger. This was the moment of truth.

"Well this bald eagle killed, like six cops up there, and he's still on the loose! They say he drives a green convertible, and is extremely dangerous!"

"Oh, well I keep a lookout for him!" The cashier finally scanned Range's soda and kept on babbling on about Range's appearance and look and stuff, which fit him accurately. Range didn't notice that the cashier looked out the window, the cashier slowly stared back at Range, his upbeat voice was slowed down and was shaky and trembling. Range noticed the sudden change, and got worried.

"_Does he know? Please, tell me he doesn't know! I don't want to have to deal with this right now!" _The cashier finally rang up the gas bill and still was staring a hole right through Range. The receipt printed and the badger slowly ripped it out of the machine.

"Your…Your total comes out to…AHH!" The badger was obviously freaked out and darted over to the cigarette area part of the counter. Range was now really ticked off.

"Damn it!" Range grabbed his soda and made his way to the back of store where all the drinks were. He crouched down, and waited for the badger's move.

"DIE! DIE! YOU…YOU FREAK DIE!" Range looked up to see a shotgun in the cashier's hands.

"Grrreeeeaaaatttt…Since when do cashier's get permits for shotguns?" Range didn't like the situation, for one the mini mart was fairly small, and the shotgun had a lot of power behind which gave the cashier a nice advantage, considering shotguns were better at close range.

"SHUT UP AND DIE COP KILLER!" The badger opened fire and Range stayed crouched, hoping not to get hit. The glass coolers all around him started breaking, and finally the one he was under was smashed. Broken glass fell all around Range.

"Damn it all!" Range then knew his mistake he shouldn't have said anything, now the crazed cashier knew where he was. The badger fired again in the same place. A gallon of milk blew opened and all its contents dripped down all over Range. Now Range was soaked in milk and having the worst of days in his opinion. Range didn't know what to do, if he moved away he be done for. A idea struck in Range's head. He pulled out his pistol, armed it in his right hand, then held the Dr. Mobius can in the other. Still it was hard to concentrate with the cashier still firing all over the place. Out of nowhere Range peeked out for a mere split second and threw the can right at the cashier. The cashier panicked and fired directly at the can, spewing soda everywhere especially all over the cashier. The cashier stopped firing and now it was Range's chance. Range stepped out and fired. Range never missed his mark and hit the cashier right between the eyes, killing him instantly. Range slowly walked up to the counter area again, there was blood all over the place. Range stopped and looked down now at the dead cashier. Once again he brought another life to a close. Why did he feel so rotten today?

"Wonderful, now I have got more on my record, I really hope I don't get arrested or the cops will have a field day with my resume." Range now knew what he had to do. No one needed to know about this "misdemeanor" he did, so he had to get rid of the evidence. The gasoline pumps were fairly close to the mini mart, so he could practically go inside and spew gas all over the place, for that was what he was going to have to do. Range walked out and hit the pump again as if he was going to get more. He picked up the pump and stretched inside to the mini mart. Pressing down the lever he shot gasoline all over the mini mart. Finally he stopped and went back over to the counter to and picked up some matches. Before he lit the match he took the pump back outside and made a small trail leading to the mini mart. Range then ran over to his car cranked it and parked somewhat far away from the station. Then rushing back, he lit the match. Range knew he had to be quick. The match left his hands and Range took off at full speed for his car. He jumped over the door and took off in his convertible. Range looked in the rear view mirror as the entire gasoline station blew up leaving loads of fire, and smog everywhere. Range looked back again at the smoke and fire, and just sighed. Today was not his day.

**Ok this chapter is pretty much a filler, but I felt so bad about not updating soon. The next chapter will be loads better!**


	16. You can't find good help these days

**Oh no! An actual quick update! The world is coming to an end! Actually since this will be the only story I'm working on updates might possibly be faster from now on. Now with everyone's reviews!**

**Tails11: Let's just say Radar is very hesitant to eat with them from now on. Yeah Range's question makes perfect sense. Some gas station cashiers are packing heat! But yet why do they get such good weapons! I mean how am I suppose to rob a store when I can't even…runs **

**Legendary Kitsune: I'm going to tell everyone a quick story. One day I was walking down the street when I bumped into a fortuneteller by accident. She became extremely mad because I broke her crystal ball. So she yelled at me saying… "MAVERICK87! YOU HAVE DESTORYED MY ONE TRUE LOVE MY CRYSTAL BALL! NOW WHEN YOU TRY TO WRITE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FANFICS YOU WILL HAVE SOME SORT OF GRAMMICAL ERORR CURSE! MUHUHAHAHAHAHA! Let's just say I'm cursed.**

**Playstation14: Yeah Range has had some bad luck lately if you couldn't tell! He'll get over sometime. Hehehehehehe…but he will never know when! Poor Range!**

**Quartz the Chao: Once again you chao talks amuse me. I like your idea of impending vortex of doom! Range just isn't ver lucky right now! Also I'm trying to update faster now YAY!**

**Werecat Rei: Yes Range is extremely badass. That is how I wanted to make him! Also don't worry about Tails and Barks, they tend to be always in trouble!**

**JerseyDevil: Yes I agree. Being hitman is not easy! You don't even get dental!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Thanks for saying that my filler was awesome! Also there WILL BE NO HOORAYS UNTIL MY GONG IS RETURNED! DOESN'T ANYBODY WONDER WHY SHMEKKO HASN'T REVIEWED LATELY? THAT'S BECAUSE SHE STOLE IT! I MUST HAVE MY PRECIOUS! My precious…**

**ChaosPrower297: Yay new reviewer! Awesome dude! Made my day when you said that this was one of the better stories you've read. Amy and Knuckles will be back; I'm just trying to see where to fit them in exactly. I'm also glad you like Range and my version of Tails! Note: Tails is cocky, but he still is young, a little naïve, and still sad because he misses Sonic and Knuckles. In my story Tails is going to be very interesting character just wait and see.**

**Now I'm done! Also I got to seventy-five reviews! So close to one hundred! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far! Now turn on the cheesy music and crappy lights! It's time to start the story!**

**Chapter 16: You can't find good help these days…**

**Sundane 8:00 A.M. Glade's Auto Body Shop.**

The shop had just opened for the morning, and Tails was ready to get to work. The three big garage doors opened, the shop was ready for business. Tails took a deep breath, he had to admit there was some nervousness in him, but he had worked on planes, how much harder would cars be? Tails had already gone through some training with the owner of the shop; a green iguana named Glade, so he knew that his nervousness might be a little premature. Tails noticed a red sports car pulling up the dusty road to the garage; Tails approached quickly with a smile. The driver rolled down his tinted window, he was a tabby cat, a little overweight, but he seemed glad to see Tails somewhat.

"How can I help you today?" Tails asked nicely.

"Yeah I need a tire rotation and a oil change. Can you do it?"

"Of course sir! Right away!" The driver threw Tails the keys to the car and Tails jumped inside.

"_Great…I never driven before…I did watch Barks a lot though when we came down here…Hopefully I'll do this right…" _The car was still running. Tails gulped, and shifted the car into drive. Tails slowly let the car approach the garage. Tails feet could barely reach the pedals but all it took was a little push to send this car flying. Tails flew into the garage with some speed. As fast as he could Tails slammed his foot down on the brake. The car screeched loudly as he stopped the car perfectly inside the garage. The owner of the car came out quickly.

"Be careful with that thing boy! That car cost me a lot of money!" Tails juts laid his head back against the head rest. That was a little too close. Tails still remembered he had a job to finish. Tails stepped out quickly and got to work. Meanwhile, Glade was talking with the tabby cat inside.

"Sir I'm sorry about that! Today is first day!"

"No it's all right…Its just…Has he ever learned to drive he looks awful young!"

"I know he is young, but he is probably the fastest mechanic I've ever seen!"

"Really how fast?" Tails stepped inside where the two were talking.

"I'm done sir!" said Tails with a little bit of pride in his voice. Tails didn't think it was going to be this easy. The stuff he did on his plane was loads harder.

"Done? It's been four minutes!"

"I know sir, but what you wanted me to do was…fairly easy."

"Oh…Well great! What's my total Glade?"

"$15.95…"

"Great thanks again guys!" The cat paid up and Glade printed his receipt.

"No problem sir." Both Tails and Glade answered at the same time.

"Also sir I parked your car out front." Tails said happily. The tabby looked to see his car nicely parked outside.

"Well son you parked it great!"

"Thank you sir, it only took a couple of seconds to get the hang of it."

"Once again thank you guys!" The tabby cat left out the door, got in his car and drove away. Glade looked at Tails shockingly.

"Four minutes! That is great! I'm so glad I hired you! Good help is hard to find these days!" Glade rubbed Tails head, smiled at him and then went to the back. Tails looked up the clock…8:05. Only seven hours and fifty five minutes to go…

**Meanwhile in Station Square…Amy's house 8:10 A.M.**

"Hey Amy! This breakfast is great!" Sonic said as he continued to eat the chili dog omelet Amy had made special for him.

"Thanks Sonic! I'm glad you like so much!" Amy went from the stove she was cooking on to where Sonic was eating. Amy had made herself the same thing. Sonic smiled as she sat by him, he noticed that she had started eating exactly what he liked to eat as well. He and Amy had become very close as of late, and it was all over Station Square that were an "item". Sonic just hated reading those damn tabloids. Lately paparazzi had been taking pictures of the two all over town. It was really getting on Sonic's nerves. Sonic had just finished plate and he noticed Amy was about to be done with hers as well.

"Hey Amy what do you want to do?"

"Well I have to run by the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner tonight, but after that we could do something."

"Forget that Ames! I'll just go with you!" Sonic said with a smile and a quick wink. Sonic knew his smirk combined with his wink he grab any girl's heart. And with Amy as much in love as she was, she just couldn't resist.

"Sonic I love you so much!" Amy gave Sonic a quick kiss and then picked up hers and Sonic's plate.

"You ready to go Sonic?"

"Let's go babe! Oh yeah don't worry about the dishes I'll do those when we get back." Sonic had been spending a lot of time at Amy's house lately. The two were even thinking of moving in with one another. Amy grabbed her purse and both quickly left to go to the grocery store. Sonic using his speed once again got them there in two seconds flat. Both entered the store quickly.

"So Ames what is for dinner?" Sonic asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's see…I was thinking chicken fried steak! That sound good to you?"

"Do I get to put chili on it?" Sonic said with puppy dog eyes. Sonic was the probably the biggest chili fan in all of Mobius. Sonic could almost admit that he an addiction.

"Of course Sonic! Let's just get what we need and get out of here! You know the paparazzi loves to find us together!"

"Good call Ames! Let's get our stuff and go!" Sonic, knowing already what she needed by looking at the list, took off through the store and grabbed everything they needed in a split second. Both made it to the checkout line and started putting their items on the fan belt. Sonic ran over and started to read the tabloids.

"Sonic overweight! Needs to lay off the chilidogs! Sonic claims to have another girl in another town! Sonic has a eating disorder! Sonic gay! Plans to come out of the closet soon! What the hell!" These tabloids drove Sonic mad. If he ever found who was writing these, they would be in for a world of hurt. Sonic looked up as he noticed the lights were starting to dim.

"Hmm…What's up with lights?" Sonic then had to shield his eyes because the lights started getting increasingly bright. Sonic just closed his eyes, as heard light bulbs breaking all around the store.

"_Great…I swear anything that happens in this town is directed towards Robotnik! He better be ready for me! Because today I'm not in the freaking mood to deal with him!" _

"Ames stay here. I've got a good feeling Robotnik is up to something!" Sonic would have ran straight off, but couldn't. Automatic doors are too slow to pick up Sonic on the scanner, if he ran too fast, he'd run right into them. Sonic slowly walked through the doors. If there was one thing Sonic hated it was going slow.

"_Damn automatic doors…" _Sonic finally made his way outside to see Robotnik's newest creation down the street terrorizing everything in sight. Sonic ran his way down the street to come face to face with the doctor and his newest robot. Robotnik looked down at Sonic from atop the robot and smiled.

"Sonic so glad to see you! You don't look overweight like the papers say! But I do have one question…Are you coming out of the closet soon? Who are you with? Knuckles or Tails? I'll say Tails since you are so "brotherly" to him!"

"Robotnik just shut the hell up! Why would I want to be around those two losers! One is a freak, who happens to be a murderer, and the other is a hermit who wouldn't know affection if it hit him in the face!" Robotnik could see the rage in the hedgehog's eyes. Maybe egging on Sonic wasn't a good idea.

"Well someone is in a bad mood! I hope you enjoy dealing with my Electric Spider!" Sonic looked on as the gigantic robotic spider walked towards him. It had eight long metal legs, and at its head were three lasers cannons, all pointed at Sonic.

"Electric Spider engage!" Robotnik yelled from his cockpit. Sonic just spat at the ground and headed straight for the robot. Sonic got into a spin dash and quickly spun around the robot. Robotnik couldn't even see where Sonic went he was moving so fast. Sonic suddenly appeared in front the good doctor once again. Robotnik noticed Sonic had a slight annoyed look on his face.

"Your attack did nothing Sonic! It'll take more than just your trusty spin dash to scratch my hardware!"

"Think again." Sonic said with venom in his voice. He really did not want to be bothered by Robotnik today. The Electric Spider started to shake, and all the legs quickly broke in half. The head of the spider quickly fell to the ground leaving Sonic standing right in front of the doctor.

"What! How…How did you?"

"You know what doc? I'm am so sick and tired of your shit! Why don't you just give up already? I've beaten you every time! EVERY TIME! Actually I got a better idea! I'll just kill you right now!" Sonic rushed at Robotnik with an evil smile. Thinking about it, Sonic couldn't even explain why he was so angry. Usually his fights with Robotnik were entertaining, he usually toyed with Robotnik and then destroyed his robots, but today he went straight for the kill. Sonic gave the robot no mercy. He didn't even get to see the "electric" part of the Electric Spider.

"AAAAHHHH!" Robotnik turned on his protective glass dome and tried to fly away, but Sonic was already on him, attacking with homing attacks. Each one with slowly breaking the glass. Robotnik was finally able to pull up, but Sonic was hanging with one arm on to one of the laser cannons. Sonic propelled him self on to the top of the glass dome, and started running in place. Each stomp bringing the glass closer to the breaking point.

"Electric Shield engage!" Robotnik tuned on an electric field which sent Sonic flying off the machine. Sonic landed on the ground perfectly and looked back up at Robotnik.

"Don't _ever _come back!" Sonic said looking up. Robotnik heard Sonic's warning. He wasn't going to come back for a long time. If Sonic was going to fight him every time like he just did. Robotnik knew he had better be prepared. For this was not Sonic that he had known for so long.

**Meanwhile back in Sundane 4:00 p.m.**

Radar was having one of his more interesting days as a resident. Sundane's hospital was very small compared to Lysus'. Because of that fact, Radar, despite not being a full doctor yet, was doing just about everything a doctor would and could do. From tracheotomies to biopsies, Radar had done it all in one day. Finally looking up at the clock Radar sighed as it said 4:00. It had been a week or so since he had done a twelve-hour shift, so getting back into it reminded him just how taxing it really was. Radar finally got up off the bench he was sitting on and prepared to leave. He swiftly made his way to the exit.

"_Wow…What a day! I'm glad I don't work tomorrow! Of course this all just volunteer work! I hope I become a real time doctor soon…" _Radar put his hand on the doorknob as he opened the door to leave.

"Dr. Radar!" Radar turned around to see a Siamese cat staring right at him ten feet from the doorway. It was the Chief of Staff, Dr. Agel. Radar turned right back and approached the Chief.

"Yes sir! What do you need?" Radar knew always to be formal with any Chief of Staff he met. You did not want to mess up in front your boss, A.K.A. your one way ticket to becoming a doctor.

"Well Dr. Radar…I like the sound of that. Don't you?"

"Of course sir! It is what I work for is it not?"

"Well yes, but I just wanted to tell you something before you leave. I was watching you today, all day. I watched you perform countless procedures and even a couple of surgeries, when we were short on surgeons. I had to say I was extremely impressed. And usually we don't do this, but I'm promoting you to full-time doctor. No exam, no nothing. When you come in next you'll be are newest surgeon. I want to congratulate you on a job well done!" Radar's jaw hit the floor. Sure he had a good day, but he at least thought he be here a little longer, say two months, before getting to full time doctor.

"Sir thank you so much! I don't know what to say!"

"You don't have to say anything. You did great. You _earned _it. Now get out of here for awhile, you need some rest."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Radar quickly turned and made his way back towards the door.

"Oh and Dr. Radar!" Radar turned back once again.

"Yes sir?"

"Please drop the formalities. Call me Agel."

"Yes sir…I mean of course Agel!"

"That's better! Now you can go." Radar finally exited the hospital, the grin on his face proved that his excitement was uncontainable. Finally making it outside Radar couldn't hold back any longer.

"WOO HOO! YES! I'M LIVING THE DREAM! WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Radar's had dreamed of this moment for a long time. He couldn't wait to get back and tell Tails and Barks. As Radar rushed home, he didn't see Agel looking out one of the hospital's windows just smiling.

**Meanwhile on the interstate back to Station Square…**

Range sighed to himself, in the course of two days, he had probably the worst bad luck streak ever in his life. He had killed seven people in two days. Sure it was a personal best, so far, but he knew living life this way was dangerous. Getting arrested was not something that could happen. It would be a failure on his part. Thinking about failure made Range a little hesitant to meet back up with Sonic, he had promised Sonic that Tails would be dead by now, but Tails was still alive. Sonic definitely wasn't going to like that. Range decided to turn on the radio to clear his head a little bit. The radio was turned onto 103.2 the news station. The announcing reporter was Spin the Sparrow, he was a upcoming radio announcer. Range listened to news radio a lot lately to keep up with the times, and to see if anyone was knew possibly if he did the crime.

"Also in other news, a gas station outside the interstate was blown to pieces by an unknown assailant. Whereabouts of whoever did this are also unknown. We will be receiving calls from listening viewers to see their opinions on the story. Line one, how are you doing today? What did you think of the incident?"

"Well personally I think whoever did that has some screws loose or something. Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Oh c'mon! If you were getting shot by a crazy cashier with a shotgun, you do some crazy things as well!" Range retorted back to the radio. He knew they couldn't hear him, but he wished that they could.

"Thank you line one! Now line two, what did you think ?"

"Well-" Range turned off the radio frankly he didn't want to hear people bashing him indirectly. Range still felt uneasy though, sure he still had a while to go before he made it back to Station Square, Range hoped things would turn out better than the way things had been going.

"Why do I feel that my bad luck streak isn't over yet..?" Range punched the accelerator, feeding the car to new speeds. It was Station Square or bust. Range didn't like his options, but they were the only two he had left…

**Back in Sundane 5:30 P.M.**

Barks finally woke up for the day smiling. Barks continued to smile as he stared up at the ceiling fan above him. Work did not start for another five hours, but today was probably the longest sleep he would have for awhile. He heard the door open and both Tails and Radar walked in.

"So you're finally a doctor huh? All right Radar! You gotta be happy!" Said Tails. Barks noticed Radar couldn't keep the smile off his face. Barks got out of bed and run up to them both. Almost falling over his own black boots laying beside his bed.

"You're now a full time doctor? Awesome! Radar just awesome!" Radar continued to grin. He had never been this happy in his life.

"I know! All from my first day of work! My chief of staff was very impressed too."

"Cool! You'll be making the big bucks now right? Right?" Radar just nodded at Barks question. All three couldn't be more happy.

"You guys want to go out to eat to celebrate?" Radar asked. Barks eyes lit up once again.

"Definitely! Let's get out of here!" Barks was starved from sleeping so long; he couldn't wait to chow down on something.

Yeah that's fine with me Radar, but let me change out of my mechanic uniform!" Tails mechanic uniform was a blue zip up suit, with a red nametag on that said "Tails" on it. He quickly took off his black mechanic boots and changed back into his simple red ones. Tails came back out into the living room where Barks and Radar were standing. Both looked eager and ready to go.

"Where are we actually going to eat?" Tails asked.

"Hey! Let's go somewhere nice, like a five star restaurant!" Barks wanted something to eat badly. Both Tails and Radar looked straight at Barks as his stomach growled loudly.

"From the sound of your stomach were not going anywhere nice Barks! We don't want to spend six thousand dollars at one place!" Tails replied.

"I was only kidding! Let's just go wherever because I'm starved!" Barks was getting a little impatient. Finally the three left the apartment and headed for another buffet place. Radar was just secretly hoping that Tails and Barks learned their lessons from last time.

**Four and a half hours later…**

Tails just sighed; he was still hungry after eating four plates of food. He knew that was all he could eat though, for the buffet had a policy that if one ate over four plates of food they would be charged extra. Tails learned his lesson from last time, Radar, despite being a nice guy, always had that mysterious vibe to him, especially when he got angry. Tails really didn't know what Radar was actually capable of, but he didn't want to find out.

"Wow! This food is so good!" Barks said as he just finished his eighth plate of food. It was obvious that Barks didn't learn his lesson. Tails looked over at Radar who seemed not mad about Barks eating craze.

"How many plates is that?" Radar asked.

"I lost count, I'm just so hungry!" Barks replied smiling.

"Barks you're lucky I'm in a good mood tonight."

"Riiiggghhhtttt…Radar you know as good as I do that you'll be making the big money soon!"

"Yeah, but you really need to know the value of a dollar. You just better hope that your bouncing job pays a lot, because this is the last meal I'm gonna pay for you!"

"What? Don't worry about it! Me and Tails can put our money together to pay for things, mainly food."

"Who said I wasn't going to help Tails out?" Barks' smile turned into a frown.

"You _know _that is not fair!"

"Well Tails, like the responsible adult that he is, ate as much as he could without having to make _me_ pay extra."

"Responsible adult? He's only eleven!"

"Yeah and you're twenty-six!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything? God…you sound like my mom…"

"Whatever Barks! C'mon you know I didn't help you pay for meals before, so why now?"

"Ugghh…When you're right, you're right. Look I'll pay you back later for _both _meals all right? From now on I'll take care of myself…" Barks said in a fake melancholy tone. Sure having your best friend pay for your meals was nice, but it was no big deal to Barks. He knew he'd be making good money as a bouncer. Club Sands was the only club around in this town, which meant it made a lot of money, which meant in turn that Barks would be making sufficient funds as well. Bark looked up at the clock on the wall it read 10:00 P.M. It was finally time for him to go to work.

"Sorry guys love stay ,but I gotta go to work!" Barks said goodbye and headed off for Club Sands. Barks was itching for a fight. It only took two minutes from the restaurant to get to the club. Barks entered the club, put on his Club Sands nametag, relived the current bouncer, and went out by the door. The club had already been open for an hour, so there were already a good amount of people inside. Barks knew he had check identification carefully, there were a lot of kids around who wanted to get in, luckily Barks was good at age guessing. Also because of the presence of alcohol, Barks also knew he had to throw out the drunks. Barks smiled he was actually hoping that some people would get a little rowdy. Barks wanted this job to be fun. Three coyotes walked quickly up to the door. Barks already had a feeling they were too young, but he might as well test them.

"Can I see everyone's i.d.'s?" The three coyotes handed him their i.d.'s, as Barks looked at them closely, they were obviously fake.

"Sorry guys can't let you in! These are definitely fake!" Barks threw the i.d.'s back to the coyotes. The coyotes looked extremely angry.

"What! Ban always let us in! He usually worked the night shift! Not you! And besides! Who the hell are you and where the hell is Ban?" The center of the three coyotes asked, his green eyes looking straight Barks with contempt and disgust. Barks didn't like being talked to like that, maybe it was time for him to prove a point, on why he was the new bouncer

"Look kid! I suggest you watch your damn mouth! You guys really thought you would get in with those i.d.'s? One of those said that your age was fifty-four! Those i.d's are horrible! Why don't you little kids come back when you're of age?"

"You want start something with us poochie?" The third coyote retorted. The vein above Barks' eyes started to pop out. _Nobody_ called him a poochie and got away with it.

"I've just been waiting for the invitation!" The coyotes rushed at Barks quickly. Barks already had cracked a smile. First day on the job, and he already was having fun.

"You little kids have no idea what you're about to get into!" Barks held two of the coyote's fists and using his legs kicked the third one right in the gut, as he came to hit Barks. Barks strength was only matched by his stomach, so it was at least to say he was really strong. Barks threw back the other two coyotes with complete ease into the third. All three laid on the ground breathing hard.

"You guys better not come back, or it will get so much worse!" The three coyotes ran away quickly yelping. Barks just watched as they disappeared into the darkness. Barks was still smiling as wide as he could.

"I love my job…" 

**Station Square 10:45 P.M. back alley from the Hornet's Nest**

Sonic got the call from Range thirty minutes earlier to meet him here in this back alley by the Hornet's Nest. Sonic wondered if everything went according to plan. Being in a bad mood, Sonic really hoped Range had done what he was told. If not there were going to be some dire consequences. Sonic looked behind him, and there was Range staring right at him face as cold as a stone.

"Did you do it? Did you finish Tails off?"

"Well not exactly Sonic, you see I-"

"What do you mean not exactly! You're supposed to be the best hitman around! Damn, with all the mess you caused I hate to see the bad hitmen! It is so hard to find good help these days!"

"Hey! I got the wrong information! I ended up in Kikkasa! How was I supposed to know that there were Robians there?"

"Bull shit! And to think I was going to pay your sorry ass! Give one reason why I shouldn't cut you in half!"

"C'mon! Once I find the right city Tails will be dead! All right!"

"You failed Range! You failed big time! You're were supposed to kill Tails, then I'd pay you, then I'd never see you again! What do you think people are going to start thinking when they see me talking to you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is that all you think about is your damn self! If I Tails I'd be another city as well! You self-absorbed psychopath!"

"Watch your damn mouth! You know what you're done!" Sonic assumed a fighting stance, he had enough of failure! It was time for Range to bite the dust. Sonic quickly ran at Range, Sonic was preparing a spin dash. He was going to cut Range into tiny pieces just like he had said.

"See ya later Range!" Sonic was about to go into the spin dash, when Range rushed at Sonic. Before Sonic could react there was pistol pressed against Sonic's head.

"You forgot one thing Sonic!"

"Oh yeah and what the hell is that?" Sonic said as Range was preparing to fire.

"Never underestimate an opponent! Goodbye!"

A single gunshot could be heard all through Station Square…

**Woot! Big long chapter! Read and Review! **


	17. Flashes

**Wow…Sixteen reviews in one chapter! Rock on! Now I will (gulps) respond to all of the reviews!**

**KJ: Yeah lately Sonic has been a little on edge as of late! He might chill out sooner or later…Or will I continue to torture his poor soul! Muhuahahaha!**

**Tails11: Thanks for the compliment! I'm working on the update! Yes Tails is a very good mechanic, probably better than anyone on Mobius!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Huge thanks for the huge compliment! It pleases me so much that you enjoy my story that much! You're a true fan! Thanks a lot.**

**Seastone130: Is it bad that I continue to torture Sonic and dangle his life right in front of your face? Well don't worry about Sonic. Also I continue to laugh at your contempt for Sonic, it amuses me greatly!**

**Quartz the Chao: Thanks for making this your official favorite story! Thanks a lot and I'm looking forward to your Chao stories coming up!**

**Playstation14: Ok…So your right Sonic is not dead…but that doesn't mean anything! I will continue to attack all of my reviewers with cliffhangers!**

**Legendary Kitsune: Thanks for using the whole, people review my story and I respond to them, thingy. I think it is a great way to tell your reviewers how much you care about them, and that their reviews do matter.**

**JerseyDevil: Yes poetic justice! Well sort of…Sonic really shoot Tails in the head, but he might as well of.**

**Werecat Rei: Yes you figured it out! I love to torture you! Just kidding! I just like using cliffhangers; it leaves the readers coming back for more! I'm also glad that you are like Barks that makes me happy, especially the fantasy violence and gore!**

**Streak the Chameleon: Your answers to your questions will be answered in this chapter!**

**ChaosPrower297: Yes fights are always fun! I'm glad you like it! The fight between Tails and Sonic will be awesome! I guarantee it!**

**Shadic23: Hey welcome back! Glad you like it so much, oh and watch the swearing this is a children's show!**

**D.C.111: Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for long! Also I'm glad you're back to updating your story, because it is one of my many favorites!**

**Brent-Ka: Oh how I love you Brent! You point out systematic problems in my story and show me how to fix them, well do not worry I will make this chapter, worth your while I hope!**

**AshRB: It's cool! It's cool! I'm glad to see you back and that you are still enjoying it!**

**Ok…Now I'm tired because you guys gave me so many reviews! Just kidding! Now before I start this chapter I just want to say I'm sorry…I feel like I'm a better writer than what I actually am, so the rest of these chapters I will be putting my full one hundred percent into them! I am pretty sure you all will enjoy it! So now I am going to pick up the pace! I hope you guys are ready for it!**

**Chapter 17: Flashes**

**Station Square, Hornet's Nest, dark alleyway 10:30 P.M.**

Some say the scariest moments in your life happen in the flash of an instant. One flash, one second, one shot, one move, one moment…Anything can change. Range looked onall around him, the smoke still rising from the pistol he had just fired. The shot, the moment, it was all a flash. Right after he fired it was as if Sonic disappeared. Range continued to examine his surroundings, his green eyes piercing through the darkness all around him.

"I can't believe you tried to shoot me!"

Range turned about quickly, he knew the voice, Sonic was alive.

"How do you move out of the way?" Range asked in astonishment. "I never miss my mark!"

"Light speed dash. I've used countless times before in fights against Robotnik."

Range continued to look up and down at Sonic's body, he was right. He never missed a mark, and despite Sonic's amazing speed, he still was able clip him with a bullet off the side of his head. Blood was rushing down Sonic's face; it looked as if he had murdered someone. The appearance of the hedgehog was one of pure, and sadistic. It was the look of a crazed killer.

"Now give meone reason…" Sonic said with an evil grin. "Why I shouldn't kill you?"

Range slowly started taking steps back. He was running out of options. The buildings around him scaled in superior height, and to try and outrun Sonic was pure, unimaginable folly.

"_Great…Where do I go from here..?" _Range pondered. For the first time in his life he was scared, scared of actually dying. For years he had lived his life the way he chose to live it, but now…now it might just all be over. Maybe tonight would be the night where the ride came to a stop. Range continued to keep taking steps backward, keeping his space. If he was going to get out of this mess alive, he to stay distant. With enough space he might be able to counter Sonic's next move, maybe he get another shot, another moment. He held his gun out at Sonic, taking step after step backwards, hoping for another opportunity. Finally he felt stone behind him; it was a brick wall. Now there was no where to go.

* * *

"_I think it is time for a little warning!" _Sonic continued staring at Range, who had his gun pointing right at him. Sonic spat at the ground. Without hesitation he dashed to left with tremendous speed. 

"_There no way he can even detect me at this speed!" _He said thinking to himself. Sonic jumped to the wall and preformed a triangle jump. Looking to his right he saw the butt of the gun lining up with his own bloodstained eyes. In the blink of eye it happened. With the fastest spin dash he had ever done, Sonic was already on the other side of the alleyway. The gun Range was holding, fell to pieces. Sonic starting analyzing the area around him. He looked at Range's shocked face, to the blood trail he left across the alleyway when he spin dashed by. With agile fury Sonic appeared almost right in front of Range. Range seemed to panic as Sonic grabbed him by the chest. It was time for Sonic to get his point across.

"You know what Range? _You _tried to kill me! Something I don't take too lightly!" Sonic gripped Range harder. "Now I want you to listen, and I want you to listen good! I was going to chop you in half with that last attack, but I changed my mind! There is something about you. You did try to finish me off, and let's face it that took a lot of guts! Which means…You're my kind of my person! You have tenacity and strength. Now—" Sonic put his hand on his head to apply pressure to his wound.

"Now look I will call you when I need you! But as of right now I don't want to see your sorry face for a while! Got it?"

"Yeah I g-got it." Sonic noticed for once that Range seemed frightened by him. Sonic let go of his grip on the eagle. Stepping out of the way he let Range pass by him. Range took off in a huge hurry, not looking back.

"Oh and Range?" Sonic watched as Range turned around and looked back at him, his eyes full of fear.

"W-what?"

"Remember one thing. I spared you tonight! I _spared _you!" With that Range took off into the night. Feeling his head once again, Sonic could tell he was still bleeding. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he noticed his glove had turned from bright white, to crimson red. Sonic looked into the puddle that lay at his feet. His own appearance frightened him some.

_"You messed yourself up big this time didn't you? I've got to stop being so cocky, I almost died!"_ Blood dropped into the puddle below him leaving little specs of red in the clear water. _"Damn…How am I going to explain this to Amy? I'll think of something, but for now I need to get to a hospital…"_

Moving through the blurring lights of Station Square, Sonic made his way to hospital, for right now it was time to patch up. For in some time he'd be calling some more of his friends to take care of a certain two-tailed fox…

* * *

It was pure illumination. Knuckles look on as everything around was illuminated by the full moon above him. The grass around the shrine blew fiercely as the wind began to pick up. Knuckles shivered a little. Being so high in the stratosphere made the winds blow hard and at night the climate was cold. Knuckles had unfortunately heard the news today. Tails was a murderer, a killer, and a threat. 

"Tails…I can't believe you…" The first thought that crossed Knuckles' mind was that it was a lie, but the evidence proved otherwise. Tails running away, killing a fox hater, and as of right now was currently in hiding. The evidence was stacked against the vulpine. Plus he had seen Tails in action before. He had seen his rage, his determination. Maybe he just took things a step too far. Racking his brain Knuckles tired to think of an answer why.

"_How could he…? Why did he do it? What were his motives? And what if he come_s _after the_ _Master Emerald? I won't let that happen. I won't let him take it…I won't let him have it…"_ Knuckles breathed in deeply. "_I won't fight him…not until I know the truth…I want to hear it from his mouth and no one else's!_

Knuckles was still in somewhat shock of how he found out.

"_For once I take the Master Emerald with me, just so I can go on a vacation, then what happens? I go to find out on the news that my former pupil is now a killer? I mean...I was having a great time in Liden! Treasure hunting, everything was a high, but no! I have to get horrible news to ruin my whole vacation! My pupil and friend is a murderer!" _Knuckles breathed in again, he was truly confounded and still in some shock.

"_For some reason this doesn't seem right…Tails if you show up here…I hope you know I don't take to criminals lightly. I'm just hoping the rumors I'm hearing aren't true…"_ Knuckles yawned and went into his hut, he needed some rest. Hopefully time would set things right.

Hopefully…

* * *

Tails awoke again around 7:30 A.M. as always, it was time to head off to work again. Donning his uniform he made his way quickly out the door. It was time to fix cars again. Tails was just hoping his job wasn't going to get stale too quickly. Of course who knew what each new day would bring? Tails made it to the shop around 7:45, which was actually early then usual. As he arrived Glade was already inside doing the normal opening duties for any normal auto shop. Tails opened the door and as bell rung above him, Glade looked up and smiled. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite mechanic!"

"Oh please Glade I'm your _only _mechanic!" He said rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah…but I'm glad you're here! Because of your quickness, I won't have to worry about any rushes!"

"I guess you could say I'm fast…" Tails said with a smirk.

"Fast? You're incredible! I wish I could keep you forever, but I know that isn't possible. You're so young that you've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah you're right…" Both continued with more small talk. Not either one knowing of just how crazy of a day today was actually going to be. Finally 8:00 was reached the shop was open for business. Tails was just waiting for what kind of customers he'd be getting today. In the distance a car could be heard rumbling through the sand. The car came in range, and Tails finally could make out what it was; it was a cop car.

"_Crap! What if this cop knows about me? I'll be dead!" _Tails thought gulping. _"I'll just play it cool. I just have to not seem suspicious…" _

The cop car pulled into the auto shop driveway. Tails approached it's window quickly. The car's driver instead of rolling down his window he opened his door and stepped out of the car. The cop was a ferocious looking lion with hazel-greenish eyes. The lion easily towered over Tails like a giant. Being in shock, Tails wasn't sure what to say.

"So you are the infamous Miles Prower! I've been looking for you!" The lion cracked his knuckles. "You see Mr. Prower, murder is something that is not so easy to get away with! I hope you enjoy living in a eight by ten cell, because as of right now, our iron bar hotel has plenty of vacancies!" The lion said in a sarcastic tone.

Tails took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. His ears pricked up; there were more sirens in the distance. It was time for a fight.

"I don't exactly like small rooms officer. Do you guys have anything bigger? If not, I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you!" He said replying with his own sarcasm.

"I don't like your tone! Maybe I need to straighten you out before we head down to the station!" The lion took a step towards him. The lion seemed to be a experienced fighter, so Tails knew this might be a little tough.

"Your not even going to read me my rights? You're really a moron…Can't I get a cop around here who is not a moron?" This was all the plan. Making his opponent angry would easily help him win this one. The lion came at him with rage in his eyes. All it took was one tail spin to knock the lion right into the sand. Before the lion could arise again he was leveled with a huge running kick to the face. It took two seconds. The lion was already incapacitated. Already forming a plan in his mind Tails spun his namesakes and hit the ground running. Glade stormed out of the shop to find a two-tailed fox kicking up dust down the road. He wanted to almost shed a tear now that his prize mechanic was gone. He looked down the opposite way of the road line to see more cop cars approaching his shop. Glade sighed, now he had some explaining to do.

Tails ran as hard as he could. He had to get Barks and fast. For all he knew Barks was asleep and could be possibly arrested by now. The only problem was that all the sand was making it hard for Tails to see straight out of the windshield. It took only a minute, but Tails quickly arrived at his domicile. Seeing a cop car he jumped out of the car and rushed to the door.

"_I hope I'm not too late! I hope I'm not too late!" _Tails was about to put his hand on the doorknob when a flying body opened the door for him, he barely ducked in time to avoid the body hitting him. Looking behind him it was a police cat, who laid out cold on the sand, not moving a solitary inch. Tails looked up to see Barks standing in the doorway, his fists covered in fire.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tails, but do you know what happened? How could they of found us here?"

"I don't know…" Tails said with hints of anger. "Someone ratted us out! There's no other way!"

"Damn it! We're going to have to move and fast! The only places I know we go to are Liden, which is north, and Lania which is south."

"Okay good, but what about you? How are you going to leave?"

"Don't worry I have a car myself. Besides what about Radar?"

"The cops were coming from the south, and the hospital is right next door to the police station, there's no way he could of gotten out of there."

"We'll have to come back for him. Look you go to Liden and I'll go to Lania! Liden is not far from here and you can make it on foot! We'll talk later!" Barks darted to his own car, and Tails took off towards the northern exit.

It was a flash. One moment you think everything is going right, the next moment it's all gone. Tails rushed though the town with pure adrenaline. In mere minutes he was already to the outskirts of town. He knew he be in Liden in no time.

"_I hope Liden is a good place to lie low. I can't keep running forever! What if they follow me? What if I run out of places to go? What if—" _Tails stopped running. He looked ahead and saw a familiar place. A smile crept across his lips. Now he knew where he was going to stay. Relief swept through him like a raging river. There was only one place to go…

Angel Island.

**Yay chapter done! I hope you guys liked it! **


	18. Game Over

**All right! Time for an update. Sorry about waiting so long to update this. I have things to do and people to see, but I will be out of school in a few days which means. I can update really fast! But first…let me just say I got ONE HUNDRED reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I thank everyone so much! Never did I think I would get this many! Thank you to everyone! Now I will respond to the current reviewers!**

**D.C.111: Hey thanks and yes you are right! This next chapter is all about the confrontation between Knuckles and Tails! I hope you like it!**

**Quartz the Chao: That's fine that you are taking your time there is no rush or anything! Anyway, your second review had me laughing out loud! Also I think it made my head explode!**

**Playstation14: Such a simple review! You'll see…you'll see…IN TIME!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Thanks and I will keep going forever! Muhuahahaha! Anyway you'll see about Knuckles and Tails in this chapter!**

**Shmeeko: Ok…yes chapter sixteen was very violent, also promotions can come at any time. Note that Radar has been a resident for awhile now. He could have became a doctor anytime, but it just happened to be on his first day. Right now Radar is a very lucky bat! Yes my cliffhanger was evil! I'm glad you're excited about this chapter, because so am I!**

**Tails11: Yes Range is one of the best hitmen around. Sonic barely survived the attack from him. Also I noticed a lot of people are glad to see Knuckles back…Maybe I should have brought him back sooner…**

**AshRB: Knuckles feelings will be revealed in this chapter. I'm sure you will like it.**

**Werecat Rei: Thanks dude! I'm glad you like the action! You'll probably love this chapter!**

**Streak the Chameleon: Yeah you could call it a bad situation! You'll see the situation unfold in this chapter definitely! **

**JerseyDevil: Thanks and yes, this predicament will be a good one!**

**Babylon Rouge Storm: I hope you get your account up soon Quartz!**

**Shadlic23: Thank you Shadlic for beeping. Also thanks for the compliment. **

**Chaosprower297: Thanks, and yes I know I've been lazy sorry!**

**All right time to start the story! WOOHOO!**

**Chapter 18: Game Over **

Interstate 48, North towards Liden 8:35 A.M.

The sun was finally gone. Tails watched until Angel Island had eclipsed the sun completely, leaving only the island itself in plain sight. Thinking back, it had been awhile since he had actually stepped foot on the island.

"_It will be good to see Knux again! I just hope he isn't going to be his normal aloof self! He never was one to chat. Still…It'll be good to see him." _Tails wasn't worried about reaching the heights of Angel Island. His weight training had made his flying abilities superbly unmatched. He could fly faster; he had more control, and could stay up for very long periods of time.

"This should be a piece of cake!" Tails said thinking out loud. "Knuckles, I hope you like surprises!" Spinning his namesakes he took off with surprising speed through the air. Tails could not keep himself from grinning, he had never told anyone, but he loved Angel Island. The beautiful scenery, the crisp breezes; it was a utopia compared to any other place on Mobius.

* * *

"Braaaaaak! Braaaaaak!" Knuckles' purple eyes opened. The sound of a bird awoke him. He stood up out of his bed and yawned. It was time to start another "exciting" day at Angel Island. He went over to the window and looked through it. There outside of him was the Master Emerald in all of its glory. 

"_Well there it is…as always! Man! Just once! Just once! I would like for it to be gone! Out of my damn life, so I could do things on my own." _Knuckles sighed still looking at the emerald. _"Of course you never get what you wish for. What do I have to do to get some excitement around here? Heck even gambling is getting boring, and I love to gamble!"_He blinked, still gazing at the emerald.

"_Oh great…I'm losing my mind…again! The last time I was doing anything besides gazing at that green rock, was training Tails…"_

Knuckles felt a soft spot within him rise up. He couldn't keep his mind off of Tails.He was somewhat of a little brother to him. Yet, that is why he felt so perplexed, so confused by the hold matter.

"_Maybe I should go find him…I mean what are the odds he come up here? I don't even know where he is! Or where to start looking even if I did want to find him! Man, this is killing me!" _Knuckles, like the night before, felt as if his head was going to explode. He was a Mobian who demanded answers, right away. Not knowing them made him furious, and when Knuckles was angry, he usually decided to fix problems the "hard way". With his fists; he wasn't much of a talker.

"_Hopefully today won't be that bad…" _Knuckles walked out of his hut, and saw the sun rising slowly up from the east side of the island. He knew it was only going to get hotter from now on. He especially hated whenever it got close to noon, for that was when Angel Island's temperature rose to its highest limits. The hot weather made him agitated, which forced him to spend hours on end in the Ice Cap zone, with the emerald by his side.

* * *

"_Almost...there!" _Tails flew higher and higher as he was finally reaching his destination, he reached out his hand and finally reached the top of the island. Pulling himself up he noticed he was in Marble Gardens. 

"_Wow...this brings back some nostalgia..." _he said smiling. Out of all the zones on Angel Island he hated Marble Gardens the most. The spike traps, and slick landscape made him angry back when he used to run the course.

"_Well I made it, but where is Knuckles? Well I guess I'll have to find him! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me!" _Tails started in a light jog then picked up the pace to running. _"Knuckles' hut is closer to Mushroom Hill Zone...I'll guess all head there first..." _He cracked a smile. He hadn't seen Knuckles in a good while, so to see the echidna would be a breath of fresh air. Dodging every trap easily Tails made his way through Marble Garden Zone in record time. He could see Ice Cap Zone in the distance. He alsothought he saw Knuckles in the distance as well. With smirk on his face, Tails started spinning his tails.

"_Here I come Knuckles..."_

* * *

The cold air felt wonderful. As the snowy breezes blew his spines back, Knuckles felt as if he had gone to heaven. The temperature drop couldn't feel any better.He looked down at the smaller, more acute version of the Master Emerald in his pocket, smiling at the jewel below. He had never told anyone this, but being able to make the Master Emerald smaller, to take with him anywhere, was a nice feature. Knuckles fell down into the snow, and laid there, staring at the sky. 

"_Today is too perfect! Nothing like cold snow when you're hot to calm yourself down!" _Knuckles looked up towards the sky, there wasn't a cloud to be seen. He closed his eyes as the snow continued to fall around him. _"How long should I lay here before I get—" _There were footsteps. Knuckles rose to his feet, the winds made it hard for him to point out where the sounds were coming from. He looked to the north, there was snow being kicked up everywhere. Whoever this was, was heading straight for him. Knuckles braced himself for impact as the snow came closer and closer to his position.

"_Whoever this is...isn't getting by me..." _Knuckles smiled,he was itching for a fight. _"Bring it on!" _The snow slowly started coming to a stop as it approached closer and closer. Snow flew all over him as the figure who was running, halted his advance. His eyes grew big as he saw who the figure was.

"Knuckles!"

He looked on in disbelief. It was Tails, who had a smirk as big as Angel Island.

"You..."

"Uh? Yeah! Of course it's me! How are you Knuckster?" Tails walked towards Knuckles slowly. The echidna took a step back and assumed a fighting stance. Tails' smirk turned into a frown.

"You don't seem overjoyed to see me...What's up? Bad day?"

"It is now that you arrived here..." Knuckles replied, coldness dripping from his voice.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"_You_ know what I mean Tails...you killed him." The venom in his voice made Tails' eyes grow big, especially on the word "killed".

"_Crap! How could I've been so stupid! I wasn't even thinking about the murder...But wait! He's got to believe me! He knows I would never do that! Maybe he'll listen to me..."_

"Knuckles you know I didn't do it! I mean...How could you think such a thing! I thought we were friends!"

"You thought wrong." Tails' mouth hit the floor. He was taken aback by Knuckles' quick response.

"Look if I was a murderer, why would I show up here?" The echidna shook his head and looked at Tails with fury in his eyes.

"So you could use me! You wanted to use _me_ to stay from the cops! Then as along as we were on a friendly basis, you would steal the Master Emerald, and then split! Nice try Tails, but I know you're trying fool me. It won't work this time!" Tails looked offended by the comment.

"Knuckles that is the stupidest, stubborn, most idiotic, thing you could ever say! Especially for an Echidna!"

Knuckles took a step forward, he looked on edge, as if he was going to explode.

"You want to say that to my face?"

Tails laughed out loud at the comment, taking a step forward himself, smirking.

"Last time I checked Knuckles...I just did." The comment offened him.

"Look!You're treading on thin ice!"

Tails crossed his arms still smirking.

"Oh! That's original!" he replied laughing. "You know for once, I'm not scared of your threats Knux"

Now it was the echidna's turn to laugh.

"You know Tails, you make a really crappy, second-rate, Sonic you know that? Maybe you go back to Station Square and kiss his ass a little bit more. You know get those insults down perfectly."

The vulpine's smile went sour once again. He couldn't believe that he actually had a good comeback.

"You know I'm glad the echidna race is extinct!" Knuckles now looked even angrier. "Geez to imagine more than one! There would be a bunch of uptight, stubborn, imbeciles, walking around all over the pla—"

Knuckles had enough, with a quick step he slammed a fist right into Tails', sending him flying into the snow.

"You disgraced my people! And you lost my trust!" Knuckles yelled looking at Tails lying in the snow.

Tails stood up slowly holding his stomach, the attack made him feel like he had been hit by a truck. He looked on at Knuckles who was already in a fighting stance.

"I guess this means I can't stay..." He said sarcastically.

"Not a chance."

Tails got into a fighting stance himself. Both looked confident as they stared each other down.

"Let's go then..."

Knuckles took the first step, rushing hard straight for Tails. One sidestep was all it took to dodge the echidna's advance.

"Nice try. But you're going to have to much better than that to hit _me!_" He said jokingly as snow flew all around him.

Tails knew he was much faster than Knuckles. Ironically, the training the echidna gave him made quicker than ever before .

"I'm only beginning!" He said still smirking from before. Knuckles advanced again, faster this time. Tails went for another sidestep, but this time the echidna moved in time with his dodge, hitting the vulpine with a glancing blow to the mouth. The fox stepped back quickly, blood was dripping from his mouth. Tails spat at the ground, leaving noticeable blood stains on the ground where he stood.

"There you go Knux. I knew you wouldn't hold back!" He said smirking, as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "But now it's my turn!"

Tails walked slowly towards the echidna. With every step, he waited to see how Knuckles would react. With a quick first step he took off straight for the echidna. As Tails went to draw back a punch, he kicked Knuckles right in the abdomen. Knuckles fell a couple of feet back, holding his stomach.

"Knux! You're rusty! Maybe you should let me give you some pointers!" Tails knew he was trying his best to make Knuckles angry. The more angrier he got, the more sloppy he became. He knew this by the various sparring matches they had during training.

"Oh? That one was free Tails. I just wanted to raise your confidence up."

Tails took a step back, all the while looking at Knuckles confused.

"_Uh oh...Was that a bluff? Or was it? He is an experienced fighter...Maybe he is trying to play mind games with me. I am sort of new at fighting. What to do...?" _Tails smirked once again as he stared at Knuckles. _"Time to call his bluff..."_

Tails surged forward preparing for another strike. Knuckles once again assumed his fighting stance. Tails went for a quick strike to his head. Throwing a fist, he struck, but before the fist ever got there Knuckles had already grabbed Tails' fist.

"I think it is _you _that is a little rusty!" Using his other hand Knuckles went for the counter attack. Using his own speed, Tails ducked the fist Knuckles threw, and swept him off his feet with a kick to the echidna's ankles, causing him to let go of the fox's hand. Tails looked downat himand laughed.

"What was that Knuckles? Me? Rusty? No way!"

Knuckles was having enough of Tails' attitude, he was really starting to get pissed off. He had beaten the kid hundreds of times during their training together, why was it different this time?

"You've got _some_ nerve kid!" Knuckles said standing back up. "Someday it'll get you killed!" He said cracking his knuckles. "Maybe...that day will be today!" Surprised by the comment, Tails had no time to react to the fist that was thrown, the fist hit him directly below the eye. It was if he ran into a brick wall at full speed, as he flew back into the snow.

"_Damn it! He as strong as ever! Time to step up this game..." _Tails knew he had gotten much better over a short period of time. Now it was time to show his mentor that he was better than him. Time to stop playing games.

"That was a good round Knux! But are you ready for round two?" Tails didn't even let him reply to the comment as he rushed towards the echidna. The quick advance threw Knuckles off, leaving Tails a beeline to attack. Knuckles prepared to defend the fox's offensive as he came towards him, but before Tails got there he cut to the left. The problem was he did it so fast Knuckles had no time to counter.

"_Sorry Knux! But you're mine!" _Tails threw punches and kicks as hard as could, dashing around the echidna. Hitting him wherever he could strike. Out of nowhere, Tails sped back to where he was originally standing. Leaving Knuckles stunned by how fast he was attacked, cuts and bruises could be seen all over the echidna's body.

"Had enough?" Said the vulpine in a serious tone.

"I...told you it was only the beginning!" Knuckles said smirking, as he jumped in the air and then flew straight down into the ground. Tails immediately got into a fighting stance. Looking around nervously.

"_Great now he's digging underground! He could be anywhere! I've got to stay focused..." _Emerging from under the snow, Knuckles appeared behind him, and punched Tails in the spine, sending him face first into the snow. Tails jumped back to his feet, and turned around to see Knuckles standing there smirking once more. Tails knew there was going to be a huge mark on his back.

"Have _you _had enough?"

"Knuckles! Why won't you listen to me? I didn't do it! It was somebody else!"

"Right, and I'm King of Mobius! Lying isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"You're being stubborn! Can't you listen to reason for once!"

"Tails get off my damn island!"

Tails was getting furious at the echidna's lack of reason. Tails thought they were friends. But by the circumstances it seemed unlikely.

"You know what? If you think I'm a criminal then fine! But I'm not leaving until I beat some damn sense into that thick skull of yours!"

"You just made a big mistake my friend."

"Friend? No way! Now that I know your true colors, I'll never help you again! I mean,if you were in the desert dying of thirst, I would just spit on you and walk away! Oh wait! I wouldn't even spit on you, because that will still technically be a source of nourishment! I'd probably just kick you and walk away!" Tails said yelling so loud that his voice was trembling.

Knuckles shocked by what Tails said. He never thought the fox could get so angry.

"Tails that was _very_ touching. But I think it is time for you to leave."

"I like to see you try..." Anger was fueling Tails to the bone. He was going to set that Echidna straight, if it was the last thing he ever do...

"That can be arranged!" Knuckles rushed forward and threw a huge jab straight at Tails' face. Surprisingly, instead of Tails dodging the attackhe went for the block. Knuckles pushed his fist forward as Tails used only adrenaline to hold back the advancing fist. Every footstep the echidna took pushed him more and more backwards through the snow.

"_I can't beat him with strength! What else is there to do?" _Suddenly Tails smiled, asan idea struck him. Using Knuckles' fist he jumped over the echidna to land behind him. Tails pulled back his fist and struck him with all of his might in the back of the head. Now it was Knuckles turn to taste snow. The echidna quickly rose after the strike, looking even more agitated than before.

"You've improved greatly Tails, but I'm not done yet!"

"_Is he bluffing again? He can't have much left...can he? He calling the bluff again I just know it. No way he has anything left..._" Tails walked towards Knuckles slowly, unsure of what the echidna was capable of.

"Have I ever showed you the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack?" Tails startedtaking steps back once again. "Well! I guess this would be a good time to show you then huh?" Tails blinked for a second then smirked at the echidna.

"Riiiigggghhhhtttt! You've got nothing left! I mean, you had to make that name up on the spot!" He walked towards Knuckles again, smirking. "I think time we end this game!"

"Whatever you say..." Knuckles was smirking as well as stared down the vulpine.

"_Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack? Hahahaha! What a name! What's next will he start naming every move he does after himself? He's got nothing, but geez! He really is good at bluffing!" _

Tails advanced towards Knuckles quickly and landed a punch right athis chest. Instantly heat starting surging through his hand, forcingTails to pull it away. The snow around Knuckles was melting away. Tails thenknew he made a big mistake. The schidna wasn't bluffing. Knuckles started growing redder than normal, then took a step towards the vulpine.

"See ya later Tails!"

"What are yo—" Out of nowhere Knuckles attacked. Tails didn't even detect him move. All Tails saw was a red blur flying all around him.

"_He's...He's everywhere! I can't defen—" _Pain. All Tails could feel was red, hot pain as hits struck him all over his body. Strike after strike, Tails could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

"_I can't take much more of this...I" _Everything around him had turned the color purple. He felt dizzy, and for some reason lost.

"_What happening to me? I'll I see is snow falling..." _He knew what happened now he was on the ground. For some reason he couldn't move his body. As he watched the snow fall Knuckles appeared looking over him. He saw the echidna draw his fist back. Tails knew he was going ot be hit. Hefelt like screaming, butcouldn't.

"_I...I lost...I" _Everything went black as thepunch connected, andTails slipped into unconsciousness.

Knuckles looked down at the unconscious vulpine below him, smiling evilly, he knew exactly what to do with unwanted trespassers.

"Well Tails! Game over!"

**All right done! Hoped you guys liked! Sorry again about being so late!**


	19. Deviated Designs

**All right time for another update of my flagship story! As you know I've updated my other two stories this week! So hope you all liked that! Like very other chapter before I will now respond to all of your reviews!**

**D.C.111: Yes me and my cliffhangers! They are pretty crazy, but how else could I get you guys to come back for more? I'm glad you enjoyed the fight! And yes it will be crazy when everybody finds out...if they find out! Am I joking? Or maybe not!**

**Playstation14: Before you start hating on Knuckles, let me just say that he is not evil! All it is, is that he was well confused, plus we all know how stubborn Knuckles is! He just refused to accept the truth. Also, Sonic to be brutally be killed by Tails? That might be a little over the top for Tails, or maybe...**

**Werecat Rei: Yes I know Tails lost! OMG! What will happen to the little guy? You'll see in this chapter! Also thanks for the compliment on the fight scene; I worked hard on that thing!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Thanks, and yes Tails' tales of time will tell you what happens to the two-tailed wonder. (Gosh that is a mouthful.) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**JerseyDevil: Yes! You will see in time! I wouldn't say necessarily screwed...What am I saying? Of course he is! You'll see in this chapter!**

**Streak the Chameleon: I knew it! You are a psychic! That changes everything! Glad I left you with nothing to say! Hold on a second...grabs a shovel YOU DIDN'T UPDATE! DIE! DIE! NOW! AHHHHH! Just playing! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chaosprower297: Glad to know that you were shocked that Tails lost! The reason that I did that, well you I'll explain it in this chapter! Less bluffing? LESS BLUFFING? Ok! I'll work with that... Also you say you are a big Tails fan! Well do not worry, for I am a Tails fan as well! So he will kick some major ass in little while just you wait! Believe me I didn't make Tails the main character in this story to get ass kicked! He will have some fun later...**

**Teddy-the-Bear: Yes Tails did get whooped! Oh and if you want to know where the name is, it is from Sonic Adventure 1 on Dreamcast! And believe the name is a little over the top! One more thing...HIT THE GONG WE HAVE A NEW REVIEWER! AHHHHH! Enjoy.**

**AshRB: Yes I know! Cliffhanger! Aren't they evil? Of course they are! Now do not worry! Your thirst will be quenched in this chapter!**

**Dark Tailz: Ok Knuckles _did_ win, but that doesn't mean there isn't room for some light-hearted, fun loving revenge! Don't worry about Tails! He'll get around...You'll know what happens in this chapter.**

**FirstI like to let everyone know that Knuckles is not evil! He's just stubborn as always! So don't hate on Knuckles too badly...But enough with that! Secondly, when I upload these stories some words tend to be meshed togehter, so sorry about that. I know it can make it a little hard to read. So now you may enjoy my story! Fire the...Hey I'm out of weapons!What else do I have..?Fire the...Pez Dispensers? Pez Dispensers fire**

**Chapter 19: Deviated Designs**

**Angel Island, Ice Cap Zone 8:55 A.M.**

Wormholes. Warps. Portals. None of the three exist. Yet, each bind, each barrier, that life gives, creates contortion. Fate challenges you with predicaments each day. Certain provocations leave you to lash out at the things that encircle, withdrawing inside a feel of lament. Friends, lovers, even enemies can cause doubt within life, leaving unanswered questions.You demand answers, yet there is no obtaining them. You may never secure your inquests with revelations; you cannot find the answers.An ancient proverb states that one only finds the explanations when one does not choose to look. Therein lies the problem. Let answers come to you, through the warps, predicaments, and pain. Aim high, despite fate's deviated designs...

Flake after flake fell, hitting the frigid ground with utter silence. Knuckles knew what he had accomplished; he had defeated a murderer. Or did he?

"_What if Tails was telling the truth? What if I beat him up for nothing?" _Knuckles looked at the unconscious vulpine below him; a huge purple bruise had started forming on the fox's face. _"What if I killed him..? No I couldn't of! Could I?" _Quickly kneeling by the body, he checked for a pulse, no worries, a steady heartbeat. The echidna rose sighing greatly. _"Well...That's a relief! I'm glad I didn't finish the job." _

Knuckles' thoughts rushed through his mind. The possibility of Tails being a killer was not out of the question. The vulpine had considerable factors that led to suspicion, but what could he do with the fox?

"_To relieve the Master Emerald, I have to get rid of all viable threats...no matter who they are..." _

Banishing intruders was simple; all it took was one throw. Of course Knuckles knew that throwing people off the island was a bit too harsh. A two-mile drop into land or sea? Not exactly the most relaxing experience. However, logic led him to a simplex fact, keeping Tails here with him was too much of a risk. Knuckles had to keep him off the island. Trust was no longer an alternative. Tails had to go. The only question was how...

* * *

It was the longest shift of his life. Radar's first day as a doctor was nothing, but excruciating pain. He had never thought his feet could ever ache so much. Of course a forty hour shift could result in chronic foot problems. Radar started heading straight home after his everlasting shift. The bat was tired to say the least, but now could head home for some much needed relaxation. Hopefully Barks wouldn't be too loud. Sure Radar was nocturnal, but even he had his limits. 

"_If they make one noise to wake me up, they'll see a side of me that will never be forgotten!" _

For some reason sleep was all he could think about. A serene calmness had filled his mind. Smirking as he walked, another passed and there he was standing in front of the door to his small, but humble abode. Turning the knob, he walked inside. Immediately came shock.

"_Wow the house is clean...Hell it's sterile! Maybe living with those two won't be so bad..."_

Walking to the kitchen he strode to the cabinet for a glass of water. Radar was parched. Assisting on operations, joint corrections, radiology, neurology, everything had made him break a sweat. Turning on the sink, he put the glass under the flow of the running water. Raising it to his mouth, the water slowly caressing his lips.

"You look tired!"

Swallowing the water, Radar just closed his eyes. Whoever it was the voice emanated a female, it sounded definable, but he couldn't think of where he had heard it.

"Look...uhh...ma'am I don't why you're in my house, but I suggest you leave. I would rather not have to be forced to do something...rash."

Opening his eyes, Radar put the glass down, and turned around. His yellow eyes lit up in disbelief. He couldn't believe who he thought it was...Could it be? The pink tank-top, the dark pants, the white fur, there was no way, he had to be dreaming...

"To think you would call you sister ma'am! Strangely you've cleaned up!"

"You? Of all people! Why in all of Mobius would show up here?"

It was as horrible as he could of imagined. His sister Rouge the Bat, stood before him.

"Well Rady! You don't look so happy to see me!" She said rolling her eyes. "Of course if you knew what I had done, I would be pretty mad too..."

"What in the hell are you talking about here? There is no reason for you to be in Sundane!"

"I'm pretty sure you know of _one _reason...Or have you forgotten what I do?"

Radar continued to look into her blue eyes. Why was she here?

"_All she is a damn jewel thief! I know there can't be anything here worth of value in this desert wasteland! What does she want..."_

"Rady I thought you were smarter than that! Don't you know I'm a government agent!"

"You liar! You're just a thief! That what you've always been! That reason alone is reason enough to not believe you! Or trust you for that matter!"

"You sure hostile this morning! Long day at work?" Her eyes scanning his work attire. "I see you're wearing scrubs. Dentist receptionist must be a tough job!" She laughed, smirking at her last comment.

He returned the smile. Now it was a time for a vengeful one-up.

"You know it is funny Rougey..." The smirk left her face, she hated that name. "You always said I'd be nothing! A failure! A waste of space!"

"We were kids back then I was only joking!"

"Well the joke is on you sis! I'm a full-time doctor now!" He said gleaming with pride.

Rouge smiled at the comment. She was glad of what he had become, never admitting that she actually _cared_ for her little brother.

"Never thought you'd actually have the drive and determination for that...but every dog gets his day..."

"Easy to drive yourself when you're alone..."

Radar wasn't sure if she knew about their parents, but it was better now than later.

"What? You're not making sense! You were never alone!" He saw the curiosity in her eyes. Now he _knew_ she didn't know.

"Well I guess this is a good time to tell you, since you're here and all..."

She rushed forward and quickly pinned him to the wall, rising him a little off the ground.

"Looks like your still strong as always..."

"Tell me! Right now! What happened?"

"I don't think I'm going to tell you..."

She gripped him harder.

"Why not?" She said with a harsh tone.

Radar knew this was driving her crazy, she had the curiosity level of a cat.

"Because you don't deserve to hear it..."

"What?"

"Despite walking out on me, Mom and Dad, despite the fact that you're thief, despite the fact that I haven't seen you in _seven years_!"

She frowned; it had been a while since they had seen each other, but she couldn't believe it had been seven years!

"Despite all those things...You're still my sister. You don't deserve to be burdened with things you don't even care about anymore..." His yellow eyes sadly stared at the floor, unable to look at Rouge's face.

"Don't care? I've always cared! What in the hell happened?"

Radar's head rose from looking down. His sad eyes replaced with anger.

"Cared? Is that why you walked out on us? Left us to fend for ourselves! You caring is complete, utter trash!"

"Look I'm sorry I left! You can't change the past!"

As if looking through her, his face was set with a stone-like glare.

"Answer me this one question then! Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Everything you've done starting the day you left!"

It was one question she felt she couldn't answer. Through those years, she _did_ miss her family, yet she had become so rich with jewels and money. She had everything she ever wanted. How could she regret it?

"Well...I...I..."

"See! You don't! You never did! And to say you cared!"

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I did! I still do! I mean! You don't even know the real reason I left!"

"Well why then, because it has been a mystery to me!"

"I left for good intentions...Everything just didn't go according to plan..."

"What?"

"I left to help you guys out! I only left to save everyone money!"

Radar knew that ironically, with her not around, did make things somewhat easier financially.

"That can't be the only reason why you left!"

"It wasn't. As I left another idea formed in my head. I knew I had also left for jewels. Obviously my lust had to be contained, but that is where it happened. Jewels meant money. Loads of money. With that, I wanted to make our lives better!" A tear ran down her cheek. "That's all I really ever wanted..."

Radar was speechless. Now he knew that he shouldn't have been one to judge so quickly. His feet hit the ground, Rouge let go of her grip on him. Turning away, she began to truly cry.

"Rouge..."

"W-what!"

"I'm sorry."

"S-sorry for what!"

"For not telling you sooner." She turned back towards him, eyes now flaring with angered sadness.

"Telling me what?"

"Our parents..."

"Are what?'

"They're dead..."

Rouge looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"No!" She stepped back. "You're lying!"

"Rouge, I just wanted to protect you...but I...I should have said something...I'm so sorry..."

Radar walked towards her. She continued to back away.

"I won't believe you!" She fell to her knees. "I won't believe you..."

Covering her face with her hands, she continued to cry. Slowly she felt hands go around her back. She was being hugged. She buried her face into her little brother's shoulder, balling loudly. Alone there in the kitchen they hugged. Both trying to cope with losses they had faced in the past...

* * *

SLAM! 

The shot-glass hit the bar counter hard. It had been Range's third shot of Mobian whiskey. The incident with Sonic had scared him, and for that he had some drinking he had to do. There was no better way to get it off his mind.

"Range! That's your third shot in fifteen minutes! I think you've had enough! Besides, don't you think it is a little early to be drinking! It's nine in the morning!"

Range stared up at Mack, the cat bartender, and just sighed.

"Last time I checked you opened the bar at seven! So don't ever tell me it is to early to drink! Cause frankly there is always time to slow things down a little bit...with alcohol..."

"Whatever you say...Want another?"

"Fill me up!"

Once again he downed another shot within seconds. The hazy buzz feeling was coming to him, and it never felt so good. Slowly he was forgetting what he came to forget.

"Hey Mack..."

"What Range?"

"If someone almost killed you would you be scared?"

"I think the word is traumatized. You'd be traumatized."

"Yeah that is the word Mack! Tramstized..."

Seeing Range under the influence almost made Mack bust out in laughter. When sober, Range was a tough guy who took nothing for granted, and cared for no one. With alcohol however, he becomes this friendly inverted eagle, and laughs at just about everything.

"Why Range? Bad client?"

"Yeeeaaahh!" The eagle started to laugh. "I make one m-mistake and he goes haywire! I mean I'm just one eagle! A i-incredibly handsome eagle..." Range slammed his head on the counter laughing even more.

"Range do want go to the back and sleep? You're pretty much gone..."

"Might as well! Haven't slept a damn wink all night!" He said yelling extremely loud.

"Range you're yelling. You need to calm down."

"I'VE BEEN TRAUASDMTIZED ALL RIGHT?"

"Yes I know buddy, but you're fine! You just gotta go get some sleep."

"Sleep! Sleep wold be very nice! Range will now go to sleep!"

"Ok then! Just follow me to the back."

"Hey Mack I need to tell you something! Something very important! That only you can know!"

"What is it Range?"

"I love you."

"Shut up! You don't love me!" Mack could barely hold back the laughter.

"Of course I do! You're the only one who gives me a place to stay and drink!"

"That's because you can't go anywhere else."

"You're just saying that! I know you love me too..."

"Let 's just go back and there and put you to bed."

Range stood and followed Mack to the back rooms of Crash-Forty-Five, there in a single solitary room was a small bed.

"There you go buddy! Have a good sleep!"

Mack quickly turned around and started to head for the door.

"Hey Macky!"

"Oh my god! WHAT!"

Rushing to him quickly, Range grabbed the cat by both arms, and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell are you doi—"

Mack could no longer speak for Range had landed a kiss straight on his lips. The cat pushed him away hard.

"Never...Never in my nine years as a bartender has another man kissed me! NEVER!"

Range was wobbling side to side as Mack continued to speak, the only problem was that he couldn't hear what the cat was saying anymore.

"Don't worry Mack! I'm don't swing that way! I just wanted to...to show you how much I cared..."

"Yeah well if you weren't two times the size of me I would have floored your ass! You're so lucky that you're drunk!"

"Well...Are you tramautizzed?"

The little vein above Mack's eye started to pop out. He had enough.

"Range...GO TO SLEEP NOW!"

"Whatever you say...darling..."

"You know what?" Mack turned around not facing the eagle. "I'm going to pretend that this never happened! Have a good sleep Range! And also...I WILL NEVER EVER GIVE YOU WHISKEY EVER AGAIN! EVER! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN!"

"Zzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz"

Range was now passed out, Mack never heard him fall, but thank goodness he was out. The only problem was that the day was just beginning and he had this to think about all day long.

Angel Island was beginning to heat up. However, Knuckles couldn't tell, for the Ice Cap Zone, never went above thirty-two degrees. As each snow flake melted off the echidna's body he realized he still had a decision to make.

"_I can't! I can't throw him off the island! He'll die, and even if he is a murderer or not, he doesn't deserve that! But what can I do?"_

As wind picked up, the idea struck him like a ton of bricks.

"_I'll lower the island. Let off somewhere, near some town and he'll be fine. That'll take care of him. Which in turn won't make me feel so bad for what I did. Hopefully, he won't try to attack me again."_

With speed never known to him, Knuckles took off for the shrine of the Master Emerald. Within mere minutes he arrived at his destination. Without hesitation, he began to ask the Master Emerald to lower Angel Island to some place safe. The island began to descend, and Knuckles blew out a sigh of relief.

"_Now I can just let him off nicely, without having to worry. Now just to get back..." _

With blazing speed once more, Knuckles had made back to the Ice Cap Zone. Snow was now falling heavier than ever before. A snowstorm was emerging.

"_I got get Tails out of here. It won't do me much good if he dies of hypothermia." _

Kicking snow everywhere, he looked for the two-tailed vulpine.

"Where is he I swore he was at least around this area..."

The echidna then realized something. It had just started snowing hard, which meant the inches of snow had risen up since he departed.

"_Oh no! That means! He's buried in the snow! Now I have to find him, and quick!"_

Digging vigorously, Knuckles searched underneath the snow.

"_He buried here somewhere...I just hope I'm not too late..."_

The echidna's stubborn state-of-mind was showing. Only a half an inch of snow had fallen, since his trip to the shrine. He would have still had been able to see the vulpine, even through three inches. He juse never realized...

Tails was gone.

**So this one is done! Tell me if you liked the philosophical introduction! I hoped you guys liked what I dished out! You could say this chapter was a deviated design of my own? Hahahahaha! Anyway if you're wondering about Barks I didn't forget him! He'll be back soon enough! But the real question where did Tails go..?**


	20. Forgiveness

**Time for a quick update on Breach of Faith! Note I say "quick" and it will be three-thousand words! Yeah let's just say I'm excited! Anyway time to respond to your wonderful reviews!**

**Werecat Rei: Oh you'll know where Tails ran off to! Oh and yes poor Radar on him having to spill the news. He'll get over it in this chapter! Believe me!**

**D.C.111: Thanks, and yes I understand about being in a hurry! Thanks for the kind words.**

**Playstation14: Yes it was late since my last update, but hey! What can a guy do? Thanks for the compliment on my intro and the Range part. I thought it was funny as well.**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Oh don't worry! I will attack you with awesomeness as much as I can!**

**Kitsune-FireDragon: NEW REVIEWER! AWESOME! THANKS A LOT! Oh and yes more details I will do! Sometimes you get caught up in your own story, so you forget details. Sorry and I will try to improve. **

**JerseyDevil: Yeah you know at first Rouge wasn't even going to be in this fic at all! So then the idea of her being Radar's sister came in to my head, and I went with it! Looks like so far it is working! Oh and Tails' fate will be decided in this chapter!**

**Streak the Chameleon: First of all I started reading "Crimson Blood" before "Shadow and Espio" So good job on "Shadow and Espio" I had to say that to you! Anyway no problem with the shovel hit. Sometimes to get ideas out of my head I have to do to myself! And I will be updating more frequently.**

**Teddy-the-Bear: Yes at times the philosophies sound cheesy, but hey I tried! Anyway thanks for your criticism! And thanks also for the snow information I didn't know that! Yes Rouge was sister-like so yeah there you go on that. Oh and Range is very dangerous with alcohol so yeah you should watch out! **

**Shadic23: Hey no prob bud! Thanks for the compliments!**

**Ok...All of your reviews are finished so now to begin the story! **

**Chapter 20: Forgiveness**

**Angel Island, Ice Cap Zone 11:10 A.M.**

Snow continued to fall. Every second, thousands of flakes hit the ground. Knuckles was digging furiously, sending rapid strikes into the ice filled layers.

"_Where is that fox-boy? He has to be around here somewhere..."_

The echidna's hands were going numb. He knew staying out here much longer could be dangerous, even fatal. Standing up, his body was beginning to shake. Not from the elements, but from anger.

"Damn it where are you?" He yelled towards the sky. Knuckles had been digging for hours now, and yet, no Tails. Every breath he took could be seen in a misty fog. Minutes passed by, the temperature continued to get colder. The holes that were once clearly visible were now completely covered, by he new-fallen snow. Now his track of where he dug had been erased.

"_I've looked everywhere, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna look again!"_

Knuckles punched the snow out of frustration. The ground shook from where his blow landed. Breathing hard, he stared at the hole he had created.

"_He has to be somewhere under here! I've searched everywhere! It like he's not there at all..."_

His eyes grew big from what he had just realized.

"_That's it! He isn't here! He's gone! He must have awoken when I went to the shrine. But that means he might be on the island still! But where? Oh no! He could have waited till I got back here, then..."_

Knuckles darted towards the Master Emerald shrine, only his duty occupying his mind.

Unaware that a certain two-tailed fox was watching the entire time.

* * *

It took twenty minutes. That was all it took for Barks. Twenty minutes in Lania, and he was already in a fight. Three cats, and a swallow were his opponents. Scanning the area he noticed that the alleyway was fairly big. Trashcans lined the two buildings, a fire escape was above him. Barks smiled; there was plenty of room to party. The swallow stepped forward, his fists ready. His orange eyes glistening from the sunlight. 

"You ready to go dog!"

"As always kid." He scoffed. "You need to learn to respect your elders!"

"Or what oldtimer?"

Grinning wildly, he pulled out his lighter.

"_I love lighting up..." _

Like always, his fists turned into flaming embers.

"How about your feathers never growing back?"

The three cats eyed him with fear.

"Sway...I don't think you should fight him..."

"Well too bad boys! There's never a fight I don't finish!"

"It's your funeral!" The middle cat looked at buddies. "Let's beat it!"

The three cats ran away never looking back, leaving Sway and Barks in the alleyway.

"Aren't you going to go with them?"

"Those guys are pussies! Metaphorically and literally!" The black swallow smiled. "Now where were we?"

"I was about to kick your ass..."

"Of course you were..." Sway rolled his eyes. "Haven't lost a fight in my life."

"Guess that means that I'll be the first."

"That's what they all say..."

"I'll be the last to say it then."

"Ughhh...Are you done talking? Let's go!"

"I love your heart kid. I guess we can begin."

Both walked in opposite directions, making a circle, each fighter a grin, and a gleam in their eye. Barks put up his fists in a boxing stance. While the swallow assumed Muay Thai.

"Muay Thai huh? Haven't had one of you types in a long time..."

"Like you, I have a trick as well." He replied, completely disregarding Barks' comment.

Sway hit his feet and elbows together. Knives came out from his elbows, and shoes. Barks knew now that he was dealing with a Robian, or at least a Half-Robian. He couldn't help but smile.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be good kid!"

"Me too oldtimer!"

The swallow rushed at him, attacking with elbows and kicks. He dodged each one fairly easily, but each counter moved him closer to the walls of the buildings. After dodging a high kick, Barks felt his head touch the wall. Knowing he was out of room, he'd have to avoid this next attack, and then go on his own offensive. Sway threw a right elbow, but Barks ducked quickly. Now the swallow was left wide open, it was his turn to let loose. Using about half his strength, Barks landed a shot deep into the swallow's stomach. The bird stumbled backwards, holding his stomach. Breathing hard, he fell to one knee.

"Damn! You're strong!"

Barks just grinned. With haste, he came at Sway. The swallow jumped back to dodge a cross, then a jab, then a uppercut. Jumping back a second time, the swallow forgot his position, and he hit the wall with a hard thud. The bird looked up in fear, as his opponent stood over him. Barks pulled back his arm to deliver the final blow. The swallow closed his eyes bracing for impact. The strike never came. Opening one eye he looked at his aggressor. The Dalmatian was smiling.

"What are you doing? Finish me off!"

"Nah. I like you too much."

"What?" The swallow looked bewildered at the comment.

"You remind me of myself at your age. I wouldn't want to destroy your potential of getting better!"

"I don't lose dog!"

The swallow stood up again. Advancing swiftly, he went for an attack. Barks simply sidestepped out of the way.

"Look kid, I love your energy, but first you got know what it feels like to lose."

The swallow stopped and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I guess that day would be today..." He replied sorrowfully.

"Yeah, but hey! You shouldn't look so glum about it! I'm twenty-nine, and believe me, I've lost a lot of fights! I mean, how old are you? Eighteen?"

" Fifteen, but you...you were just toying with me!"

"Wait...You're fifteen!"

"Yeah I am, but I could tell with each movement you made! You dodged all my attacks, but you did it sloppy..." His eyes grew big at his finding. "You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah kid I did, but you gotta learn somehow."

"Hey!" He ran up to Barks, staring straight at him. "Can you teach me? To fight like you?"

"Yeah, but it'll cost you..."

"I..." The swallow looked down. "Don't have any money..."

"You live somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"I'll help you improve, if I can stay at your place."

"Deal!"

"Okay then let's go!"

"Right!" The swallow stopped as if he forgot something. "What's your name?"

"Name's Barks."

"Cool name..."

"Thanks kid. Yours?"

"Sway..."

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Thanks." The swallow looked around quickly to see if the coast was clear. "I'll lead the way..."

"Whatever kid, just go."

"Gotcha. Oh and Barks?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Sorry for calling you a poochie..."

"It's all good..."

Both walked out of the alleyway on to the busy streets of Lania. Which, to Barks, looked like Sundane, minus the sweltering heat, and the desert. Dodging glances on the street, both made it to his car. Driving towards Sway's abode. Barks grinned, as he hung his head out the window, things didn't turn out as bad as he thought. He wondered about Tails and Radar, but he had a goodfeeling that everything was fine.

* * *

Knuckles had made it back to the Master Emerald Shrine. And much to his relief, the Master Emerald was still there, but therein still lied a problem. Tails was still around somewhere and he had no clue where. 

"I should've stole it..."

Rapidly, Knuckles turned around, and there was Tails. The bruise on his face was horribly massive.

"Where were you..?"

"Oh I woke up a few minutes after you conked me out! I hid near some trees to recuperate."

Popping his neck, he walked towards Knuckles.

"Stay back Tails..."

"Or what? Your tired, you're still breathing hard!"

Tails hit the nail on the head. He was low on energy, and if the vulpine wanted a second round, he knew he might not be up for it.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I do want to hurt you! You know I should of stole the Master Emerald! Just to spite you!"

"But you didn't."

"You're right Knux! I didn't! You want to know why?"

The vulpine hastily walked to Knuckles, and was now staring at him face to face.

"Because I didn't kill that dog! I am innocent Knuckles! But you couldn't see that could you?" He spat.

The echidna realized his mistake. The seriousness in Tails' voice was unmistakable.

"Tails...I'm so—"

"What sorry? Right. Bet you are."

"Wait! You can stay here! I'll help you lie low!" He said trying to make some kind of amends.

"Too little too late Knuckles! Forget you!"

Knuckles was angered at Tails' own stubbornness.

"THEN LEAVE THEN!"

Tails began to laugh

"Oh I can't leave Knuckles!"

"Why not?"

"I still have to show you my special attack! It's called the Rapid Tails Attack! I think you'll like it..._a lot!_"

"Tails calm down! Why are you acting so angry? I'm trying to apologize!"

"I would calm down, if I didn't get plastered by someone who I once considered a friend! Now if you would just stay still, it'll all be over in a second!"

Knuckles prepared himself. He never saw the vulpine move. Looking around, the echidna stopped as he felt large pain go down his back.

"Damn it Tails!"

Another strike, then another. Knuckles fell to both of his knees.

"I'll never forgive you..."He whispered into the echidna's ear.

That was the last thing he heard. A strike to the head, hedidn't even feel it. He already blacked out.

* * *

"I shouldn't be here..." 

"You shouldn't say that!"

Radar had now hugged and comforted his sister for two whole hours. He never knew that she had been through such tough times. He felt responsible. He had never called, or even tried to find her.

"_And I had the nerve to question her compassion..."_

The brown bat just closed his yellow eyes, still continuing to clutch his sibling, as if was she were a long lost toy.

"Look Radar..."

She stared up into his eyes.

"Yeah..?"

"You shouldn't care about me like this..."

"Why not?"

Rouge pushed him away and stood up.

"Because..."

She couldn't even look at him. Something was on her mind, guilt was written all over her face.

"Because what? What did you do? I thought we had gotten through our problems..."

"We have, but we...haven't..."

She started making her way towards the door. Before she could take a step, Radar was already on her other side.

"_He gotten faster..." _Of course Rouge knew when they were kids, ironically, she was the strength, and he was the speed.

"You're not leaving! Not until you tell me what you did!"

Once again he noticed that she couldn't look at him.

"I won't tell you! Not now! Not after what we just shared! Never did I think we could be that close! I...I won't ruin the moment we shared! I don't want to be alone again..."

She walked by him swiftly. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back towards him. They were now face to face.

"Rouge..." His voice trembled as he spoke. "Tell me what you did!"

"I...can't!"

"DAMN IT TELL ME!" He gripped even harder. "TELL...ME...NOW!"

"Fine!"

She wrenched her arm free, and backed away.

"I didn't come just for a visit! Why wait seven years to just say 'hi'?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't come to see me?"

"It's because...of your friends..."

"Tails and Barks!" He grabbed her arm again. "What did you do to them?"

"I found them..."

"No..." He pushed her away, staring at the ground, clenching his fists. "You sold me out!"

"I'm sorry...it was my job..."

"Your job?" Radar laughed hysterically then stared, at her, with utter fierceness. "YOUR JOB? GLAD TO KNOW Y-YOUR JOB IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN FAMILY!"

His yelling echoed through the whole house.

"I work for the government! What else was I supposed to d—"

"Get out."

"Let m—"

"LEAVE!"

"No!"

"WHAT!"

"That...wasn't the only thing I had left to tell you!"

He turned away, looking at the brown, wooden, wall in front of him.

"I don't care what else you have to say! Just leave..." He said with venom dripping in his voice.

"It wasn't what I have to say...It's what I have to do..."

Radar heard the cock of a gun.

"No...Tell me you didn't come here! Not for that!"

He turned around and faced her. She was holding a colt-magnum, it was pointed straight at him.

"It's...my job. I wouldn't normally do this, but under the circumstances..."

"Forget the circumstances!"

"I...can't!"

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Rouge...It doesn't have to be this way! Not...Not like this!"

"You're a criminal...and you...have to be dealt with..."

"I'm your brother! Can't...can't you see that?"

He started backing towards the wall.

"I'm sorry...Rady..."

"Please..." Tears formed in his eyes. "I...I love you...you...can't do this..."

"Good-bye little bro..."

With blinding speed, he darted to the right. The magnum fired. Instantly, Radar stopped; his yellow eyes bulging out from pain. Grasping his chest, he took a few more steps, before falling face down to the white-tiled floor. Rouge walked towards him slowly. She watched as her brother violently shook.

"Forgive me...Please forgive me...you have to..."

Radar tilted his head towards her. The look on his eyes was a mixture of sadness, and shock.

"I c-can't d-do that...I'll never...do it."

"Don't talk..." She spoke softly

"Don't...tell...me...what...to...do!" He screamed as he took a breath, preparing to speak again.

"You're...alone...now..."

"Radar..."

"If...If...you remember me..." He strained just to get the words out. "Just...smile...and...and..."

Blood started to flow out of his mouth. She rushed to him and knelt down by his head.

"And what?" Her eyes became teary once more. "And what!"

"And...forget..."

He coughed again, more blood protruded from his mouth.

"Forget what?"

Radar eyes began to close.

"FORGET WHAT!"

Rouge grabbed her brother by the chest and brought him to her face. She started to cry.

"_What have I done..."_

"Tell me what..." She spoke softly again.

Radar's eyes closed.

"No..." She shook her brother hard. "No!" She shook him again. "NO!"

Turning him into her arms, she rocked her baby brother.

"I...love...you..." She said half-choked.

Radar took a deep breath, a smile donned his face. His lips silently moved, mouthing the words 'I love you too'.

Rouge watched as his head fell back. It was over. Mission accomplished. Her brother was dead.

**Wow. My own story made me tear up! Of course I have a older sister myself, so uh yeah there you go that is probably why. Anyway hope you guys like this one! But what is Sonic up to? And how about Range? You'll find out next time!**


	21. Downward Spiral Part 1

**More! More Breach of Faith is coming! Oh wait...It's here! Yes, stupid joke, but anyway double digit reviews again! YAY! Now I will respond to everyone's reviews...**

**Streak the Chameleon: Yes Radar died, and yes I'm updating sooner!**

**Teddy-the-Bear: Oh I know! The mysteries I unravel! 'Ash Knuckles' is passing down some techniques. And yes Tails got revenge! Poor Radar indeed, on his first day...**

**Werecat Rei: I know! Damn! I thought no one liked him! Radar I'm sorry! I'll get a necromancer! Thanks for the good story part...**

**Playstation14: I think you meant Radar and Rouge! Sorry about the 'r' names! I mean my name starts with one! And yes I was going to have a fight between the two of them, but then I canceled it and killed Radar off. Looking at the reviews maybe I should have gone the other way. And yes Tails is hopping mad. It might be a rage problem...Or it could just be the fact that his former friend kicked his ass. Either one really.**

**AshRB: Sorry. I didn't KNOW! EVERYONE LIKED HIM? WHYYY?**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Yes it was sad, like I said I even got teary...Moving along, Sway will be Barks' friend. The best day huh? Did I tell you I'm psychic? No? Oh well...**

**13Storytellers: Multiple personanalities? Awesome. Hold on...HIT THE GONG! NEW REVIEWER! Ok anyway, answers to your multiple questions. 1. Somewhat, just really a friend tyo Barks, don't know if he'll ever meet Tails though. I'm not one hundred percent exactly where and how to use him yet, but I'll figure it out... 2. Big freakin yes! If wasn't for Sonic most of this story wouldn't have happened! 3. Yes, unfortunately. I'm sorry... 4. Oh yeah! As always! Ok your questions are answered! Sorry about killing of my first OC.**

**D.C.111: Tails is just angry. He wanted to pay Knuckles back for the 'hospitality' he gave him. So there you go, but he is not evil! Oh and yes the ending was very sad. But you know I like twisting things!**

**Chaosprower297: Thanks for agreeing with me! If my friend beat me up! I would be really mad and would probably return the favor! Thanks about the revenge thing! I wanted it too...**

**Prower-girl: NEW REVIWER! GONNNNNNGGGGGG! Sorry it's kind of my thing...Anyway thanks for reviewing! Sorry about Radar... But I'll keep writing and updating! I know you'll love it!**

**Ok that's done. Now I don't know if you guys read all the reviewer responses, so just in case...I'M SORRY! I really didn;'t know you guys liked Radar that much! Damn it all! You guys need to tell me these things before hand! Oh well...He might come back...Maybe... Now that I left you all with mystery I will begin the story!**

**Chapter 21: Downward Spiral Part 1**

**Desert Sands, Twenty miles outside of Sundane. 12:00 P.M.**

Unbearable. That was the word to describe the scene. Sweat continued to drip down Tails' face. He barely been walking that long, and he was already feeling the heat. The winds were blowing hard, kicking sand through the air. Dunes were as far as the eye could see, and only a couple of little dots in the distance were what could be considered a city.

"I'm not stopping..."

He was heading back. He didn't care how long it took, but he was going. Back to Sundane.

"_If only...If only I could get back into the air..."_

Tails had flown himself off Angel Island, and free fell through the stratosphere, until he got near the ground. Once making it to the ground, he could rest a second, and then take back to the air. But to his luck a sandstorm began, and now, flying was improbable.

"_Why is everything against me!"_

The vulpine snarled as he trekked. Thinking, it was there, as the sand ripped by him, that he realized his problem.

"_The world...Everyone...Everything...Is against me!"_

Tails smiled. He was satisfied with his realization. He knew he was right. His whole life had been this way. When he was a kid he was picked on, beat up, hated.

"_That was the beginning...but then..."_

He became Sonic's sidekick. Things started to look up. People recognized him as a hero, a friend to the community, not some freak, some abomination. It was a U-turn from his previous life.

"_Good things started to rise..."_

Things got even better. Thanks to Knuckles' training, he became a true hero. One everyone could look up to, just like Sonic.

"_But fate...it would never have such glory...not for me..."_

Murder. Someone out there must have hated him, despite his best efforts to be adored.

"_I ran away..."_

Like a sniveling child, he fled. Everything was taken away from him. His home. His friends. His world. His life.

"_I tired...to start over...like before..."_

Tails had made new friends, and started a new life as a mechanic. Maybe, the sun would shine down on him again.

"_But the sun never shines...in complete darkness..."_

There he stood, sinking in the hot sand. The world hated him. His whole life was an obstacle course. A course that would never end.

"_This time though...things will be different..."_

The wind stopped blowing, and sand fell through the air all around. He smiled, the sun eclipsing only a black silhouette of him atop the dune. Slowly, he took to the air. He was heading back, back for Radar, back for his life, back for everything. His smile faded away as he flew.

"I'm not going to run...ever again..."

* * *

"I'm not going to run!" Sonic looked perplexed, as he stared at the doctor. "Like what? Ever again?" 

"No Sonic. Just for a couple of days. You shouldn't get so riled up..."

"Sorry doc, running is my thing, it's what I do."

"Oh believe me Sonic, I know how much running means to you!" He looked at his clipboard.

"It says here you've been prescribed placebo mood elevators by Dr. Kain, your psychologist." The doctor looked Sonic straight in the eye. "Have you been taking them as prescribed?"

"Of course!" He smiled. "They've been helping out a lot!"

"That's very good Sonic! Glad to know you're doing all right!"

"Thanks, and doc?"

"Yes?"

"Don't release any of this to the press."

"Of course Sonic."

"I don't want my reputation tainted by...such things..." He said quietly, but ferociously.

The doctor eyed him suspiciously, but then smiled at the hedgehog.

"Well your free to go then Sonic! Enjoy the rest of your day! Sorry about the stitches."

Sonic jumped out of the bed.

"No prob, doc!" He speedily put his shoes back on. "See ya!"

Instantly he sped off. A sonic boom rocked the white, clean hallways of the hospital.

"He never learns does he?"

The doctor just shook his head at the hedgehog ran out of sight.

The doors to the hospital flew open, a blue blur shot out instantly. Sonic was now back on the street.

"Time to go have some fun..." He frowned. "What is wrong with me today?"

"You haven't seen me that's why!"

He turned to see Amy running towards him. A face that anyone could fight for. Sonic smiled back.

"Hey babe! You're were right I'm glad to see you!"

She gripped him in a hug, and kissed him.

"You always are Sonic! Why wouldn't you be?"

"I never would."

"But you were frowning when I first came up!" Her green eyes scanned him up and down. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine." Sonic lied.

"Ok..." She frowned.

"Oh Amy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad!" He smiled quickly. "See? I'm in a good mood! Let's go do something!"

Amy brightened up immediately.

"Ok Sonic! Let's go!"

She took his hand and both raced off. Building passed by quickly, as they sped through town. Sonic sighed quietly.

"_Man! I lucked out! She didn't even notice the hospital! At least I don't have to answer those questions, even though I am good liar...I can't let her know about me though. If she knew about those...voices...I don't think she ever want to see me again. I have got to stay controlled! I don't need those stupid pills! I don't need psychological sessions! I don't need anything!" _

He smiled.

"_I'm my own hedgehog. And anyone who gets in my way is...dead..."_

* * *

"Dead!" The Dalmatian struck the darkness hard. 

"Wow..."

"Don't look so shocked. You're way faster than me!"

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing! You'll do fine stop worrying so much!"

"Ok..."

"Now do as I told you..."

The dark lighting in the alleyway had made things hard to see. Sway jumped forward and started striking quickly against the fake dummy, that Barks made. It had five targets on it, the head, chest, stomach, neck, and ribs. Barks watched the swallow attack fiercely. Each hit was making its mark.

"And...stop!"

His hands stopped moving. The swallow stepped back and took a deep breath.

"How I do?"

Barks grinned.

"Best one you've done yet! You're really connecting on all your strikes. The only thing you need to work on now is your strength and stamina."

"I did great! What are you talking about?"

"Glad to know you're confident, but I can tell you're tired, and the dummy doesn't look like it got hit very hard..."

"Come on!"

"Look kid, if you can't last in a fight, you'll lose. Plus it doesn't matter how many times you hit your opponent, if it doesn't hurt them, you'll lose. Still I'll give you a lot of credit though. You were really fast, especially since you have metal in your arms and feet..."

"Thanks!"

"No problem, let's just get out of here though. I'm beat."

"Me too."

Both left the alleyway speedily. Ironically the alleyway was the same one they had met in earlier. Walking through the town Barks couldn't help but frown. He missed Tails and Radar.

"_Sway's a cool kid and all, but I can't stay here forever...I have to see them again. Once I'm done with the kid, I'll leave this place..."_

He hated the feel of this town. It felt like a if he took a wrong turn around here, he'd be dead.

"_...probably forever..."_

* * *

"Forever!" 

"Yeah that's what it felt like out there..."

The rabbit waitress looked down at Tails questioningly.

"_How could a little fox-boy survive out there like that? No way he could of...but he does look exhausted..."_

Walking over to the fountain machine, she quickly poured a glass of water. Turning around, she almost bumped into him for the fox was right behind her.

"Well don't you want to sit down?"

"This one is to go ma'am."

Grabbing the glass from her hand, he took it, and drank it.

"You sure were thirsty!"

"Whatever."

Tails handed her the glass of water and walked out the door hastily. There were people he had to see.

Back out into the sunlight, he cringed. His fur was burning from before; the heat had taken a toll on him. Using his hand to cover his eyes, he surveyed the scene. He knew Radar had to be back from work by now, and from what he could tell his house was around the block from here. Running, he made his way around.

"_Radar, I'm not gonna let you live alone, not like this..."_

There it was, the house he was living in just the day before. One day was all it took for his life to change. He hated it, but earlier today he realized life was never fair. And never was going to be.

"_I just hope he's not mad at me...Heck he probably doesn't even know..."_

Tails opened the door. His ears pricked up.

"_Is someone crying..?"_

It was coming from the kitchen. Walking slowly and quietly, he followed the crying through the darkened house. Finally he stopped, whoever was crying, he was now in the room with.

"W-Who's t-there?" He saw blue eyes stare right at him.

The voice definitely wasn't Radar's. It was someone else's. A female.

Tails flipped on the light switch. His eyes were still adjusted from outside, he saw who was crying. He also saw Radar's body, bloodied on the tiled floor.

"What?...How?...You!"

Rouge gasped at who stood before her.

"Tails?"

"Rouge what have you done...?"

The fox couldn't keep his eyes off of Radar.

"I..it..."

She fumbled for words.

"Did...Did you kill him..?"

The bat broke down crying upon the floor.

"Y-yes...I-I-I-did."

Rage flowed through him. Fate had him again. Another obstacle, and now more pain to deal with.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU...HOW?"

"It was my job okay! I needed the money...I"

"You killed your brother! FOR MONEY?"

"Yes..."

She stood up slowly.

"And you're next..."

She pulled the magnum from her pocket, raising it slowly.

"What you did...will never be forgiven..."

"Big talk for a murderer!"

"You don't even know me!" He raged, stepping forward.

"I don't have to know you...I have to kill you..."

A small growl released from his lips.

"Whatever happens to you from now on...you'll deserve it!"

"You're right...but trying to talk me out of this is futile..."

"I don't care about talking..." He assumed a fighting stance. "I'm doing this...for Radar..."

**Chapter done! Hope y'all enjoy!**


	22. Downward Spiral Part 2

**Another day...Another update! Now for those reviews!**

**Playstation14: Ok yes those connecting the words thing was cheesy...but hey how is a writer supposed to learn? Yes Sonic is weird...That's at least how I see it...I'm glad you feel sorry for Tails again...That is what I was going for when I wrote this last chapter. I wanted everyone to get off the 'Tails is evil because he kicked ass!' vibe. Anyway thanks for your review! You are one of my true fans, and review all of my stories, which I admire a lot! Thanks dude...**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Don't ask me why I used Rouge as another antagonist, but I did for some reason. She is just doing her job...Yes Tails is going to fight her in this chapter as well. Hope you guys are ready for that, it is going to be fun!**

**Kitsune-Firedragon: YES! Someone liked the transitions I did! Well thank you for that...I probably won't do it anymore though, because after reading back I thought it sounded silly. Have you ever done that? Where you write something where you think it sounds awesome, then you publish it, then it comes back to you as stupid? It's a mean cycle...Thanks for the compliment! I will keep it up!**

**Werecat Rei: Well...yeah I do a little bit...but that is why I made him strong though, so after abusing him, he can go take it out on someone. Yes this chapter was strange but hey that writing for you! Thanks bud...**

**D.C.111: Yes there will be a battle to end all battles! Ok...not really but there will be one! Also good question! It'll be soon when they meet...very soon...Actually I'm getting ready to end this fic! So yes it will be soon!**

**Sapphire the Hedgehog07: That's pretty ironic that your little brother is Quartz! Anyway...HIT THE GONG! NEW REVIEWER! BOOYA! WOO! Ok...anyway thanks a million for your review! Oh and yes Range+Drunkennesscomedy gold...**

**Streak the Chameleon: Cool! Gotta love Florida! Thanks for your review and yes I'm updating sooner! YAY!**

**Teddy-the-Bear: Ok..I tried to go with something creative...some liked it...some didn't...Anyway I won't do it anymore, mainly because I thought it was cheesy as well. I am sorry about the cliffy, but it's what I do! I make evil cliffhangers, so people will come back for more!**

**AshRB: Ooooooo...You know I didn't think that? But you know...maybe I'll do that or will I? Glad to know you're on Tails' side! Amy finding out huh? In the last chapter she didn't even know about the hospital! I pretty sure right now she is still in the dark! Seems like you want Sonic to be mad. Well lately he been very mad, so yeah...I like playing with Sonic's emotions! He and Tails, are my two favorite characters! SONIC 2 RULES! Anyway thanks for your review!**

**All right...As much as I hate to say it! We are reaching the end! I only have probably three, maybe four more chapters to go! But they will be very informative. I still have four years to go you know that right? In the prologue he is sixteen! Sometimes I wished I could have changed it, but it is still easy to work with...Anyway enough rambling! On with the story!**

**Chapter 22: Downward Spiral Part 2**

**Sundane, 1:15 P.M. Tails' Apartment**

Tails took a deep breath. All that could be heard was breathing. Both opponents stood each other down menacingly, the gun, between Rouge's hands, was shaking.

"Goodbye Tails..."

Her voice was the same as before, like speaking to Radar...

_"Am I sad about killing...Tails?"_ She blinked._ "No...He's nothing to me! I'll finish him...I'll finish him now..."_

She took a step forward, the creak of a loose beard echoed through the silent room.

"You used to be a hero...but now...you're a...killer? Why?"

The fox spoke slowly, mixing each word with a hint of hate and venom.

"You know..." She smiled. "I could ask you the very same thing!"

"I've never killed anyone..."

"It doesn't matter Tails..." Her smile faded, her eyes now directed towards her brother's body. "Nothing matters..."

She looked quickly back at Tails, her eyes flooded with a quiet rage.

"You seem angry...but being angry isn't the same as being sorry!"

"You don't understand Tails!" Her voice boomed. "I wanted to be this way!"

"What?" He said taking a step back. "You're making no sense!"

"I don't need anyone! I don't need a family! I don't need friends! And most of all I don't need you standing in my way anymore! I have to job to do here..."

She raised the magnum to her ear and cocked it.

"And frankly...you're just another a dollar!"

Pulling it out in front of her, she fired. The bullet surged out, and thanks to good eyesight and a little luck, Tails ducked the shot.

"You're one to be persistent!"

"Just stay still..." Her voice was in a singsong tone. "And die!"

Another shot, another miss, she froze. The vulpine was no longer in front of her. He was nowhere to be seen. The room was once again silent.

"Where...where did he go..?"

A brush of wind rushed by her left hip, then her right. Barely, she was able to see an orange blur go by her.

"You can't run forever Tails!"

She fired where she last got a visible shot of the fox. The bullet hit the wall with a thud, another miss fire. Smoke rose from the barrel, as she scanned the room for her target. A footstep could be heard behind her. She turned immediately and fired. No one was behind her.

"Damn! He's so fast! I can't detect where he is...I have to play this safe..."

"Why do you keep running Tails? Are you scared of a woman?"

"Who said I was running?"

His voice echoed through the room.

"Wait a minute he spoke as if...he already attacked..."

Two snaps shattered the noiselessness. Instantly, her pants fell down to her ankles.

"Why you little bi—"

"Takes one to know one!" Tails screamed from above.

Dropping down, a swift kick to the head brought Rouge down to the ground. The magnum slid all the way across the room.

"Damn it!"

Before she could get up, Tails was on top of her. Grabbing her arms, he pinned her to the ground with impressive force.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you feel remorseful at all?" He yelled, looking straight into her eyes with unmatched fierceness.

"I...feel..." She struggled to get free. "Nothing!"

A quick head butt knocked the fox off of her. Standing up, she rushed towards the gun.

"Great...She must have fixed her pants while I had her pinned..."

Rouge dove quickly for the gun. Grabbing it, she rolled and turned around. Once again, he was hidden somewhere.

"Where are you hiding little fo—"

Arms wrapped around her neck, cutting off what she was saying. The grip was hard. Struggling again she tired to pry him off.

"Get...Off!"

Using adrenaline as her source, she threw him over her head. She watched in awe, as the fox maneuvered the air.

"No time to waste..."

He rushed forward, using her mistake to his advantage. Swiftly, he punched the gun out of her hands. Catching her again by surprise, he booted her in the chest. Sending her hard against the wall.

"ERRRRAAHHHH!"

Running, he went for a finish, a punch straight to her head. Finally regaining composure, she amazingly dodged the attack. Tails' fist went hard into the wall, leaving a gigantic hole. He removed his fist from the wall quickly, but was hit with an uppercut to the jaw.

"Now die!"

Knowing he was stunned, she attacked savagely. Each punch and kick she threw landed with boundless perfection. Finally a kick to the stomach sent him flying to the ground.

"Had enough...freak?"

Standing up quickly, he looked straight at her, rage filling his cobalt eyes.

"What...what did you say?"

"Oh nothing...I just called you a freak..."

"You'll regret that..."

"Sure I will..." She replied sarcastically.

The scar on Tails' stomach had reopened now. Blood now easily stained the once white fur. With no hesitation, he rushed forward to Rouge's right side. Slowly she stepped to side he was attacking, preparing to counter. Right when he was about to strike, he spun to the left. Leaving Rouge confounded by the sudden change of direction. Still spinning, he used his namesakes to thrash her right across the back. She flew to the ground hard, but rose to her feet rapidly. Turning around, she was met with a hard blow to her stomach. A loud gasp sounded out, cutting the quietness right out of the room. Tails grabbed her by the shirt and pressed her face against his.

"No one..." He pulled back one hand. "Calls me a freak!"

With one hard blow, he struck her across the face. She fell limp in his hand. Rouge was out cold.

"Now it's time to finish you..."

Again he prepared to strike, this time he wouldn't hold back. Former friend or not, he was going to kill her.

He brought the fist forward hard, but stopped.

"Is this...What I want...?"

A part of him really wanted to. It really did, but glancing down at Radar's body, now he was hesitating.

"No...He wouldn't want this. I won't let him down...not like this..."

Tails put his fist down slowly. Silently and softly, he laid Rogue down on the ground.

"I'm not a murderer..." He whispered to no one.

Looking at Rouge's body, he noticed two pistol holsters on her lower legs. The colors matched perfectly with her pants, making it invisible to the naked eye. Taking the holsters, he brought them to his face and clicked the buckles together, making it into a solitary holster.

"Just in case..."

Putting them around his waist, he turned around making his way to the front door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he began to turn it, then stopped. He looked back; a solitary tear ran down his face.

This used to be his home, his life.

Now it was just another place of hatred.

He could never come back here; it would be too unbearable.

It was time to move on.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Turning back, he opened the door. Sunlight illuminated the entire house. Sighing, Tails knew where he had to go. He had to find Barks, right now; he felt that he needed him.

"To Lania..." He thought.

It was the last place the Dalmatian went to. It was the first place Tails had to look, hopefully luck would be with him this time...

* * *

"Why have you done this to me..?"

A dream, Sonic scanned the surroundings. Everything around him was a blinding white. It all looked so sterile, and yet, calmness filled the air.

"Sonic! Why...why are you doing this?"

The next breath, he held it in. That voice calling to him, was Tails. A flash. The vulpine stood before him. Not the one he knew, but a younger version, at least four to five years old.

"Leave me alone Tails!" He yelled, fear lined his voice._"But Sonic!"_ The fox ran to him and clutched his leg. _" I thought we were friends..."_

He looked into the child's eyes harshly. Those eyes streamed with sadness. He knew them once.

"Tails..."

He couldn't find the words. Tears formed in his eyes as well.

"How...how could I do that to him! He idolized me! I should of—I could of—I needed to..."

Sonic racked his brain. He needed an answer. An answer to all of his problems, but he couldn't find it.

_"Sonic..."_ The voice was weaker this time._ "I miss you..."_

"Tails I'm so sorry!"

He clutched the vulpine tightly. Softly, he cried into the fox's shoulder.

"It's okay Sonic...I know you'll always be there for me..."

For a dream, it all felt so real to him. For once, he really did feel sorry. Forgiveness, was the answer.

"Tails...I—"

"Failure!"

Pain surged through his body.

"No not him! Not...not that voice..."

The evil voice had been haunting more than ever lately. It had been bringing his evil tendencies out, something he felt he couldn't control anymore. Tails began to melt through his arms.

"Tails don't go! I...need you..."

He watched as the child disappeared into nothingness. Now he was alone.

"You broke down! You almost lost it! I can't have that can I?"

"Stop interfering with my life! You can't control me!" He yelled loudly, his voice echoing.

"Oh? Is that what you think? Please Sonic, you _need _me!"

"I never needed you!" He grabbed his head; the pain was increasing. "You're just a voice!"

"I'm more than a voice Sonic! I am you! Without me, you are breakable!"

"I don't need you!"

"You created me Sonic! And you need me more than ever! You lack tenacity and most of all ferocity! Anger will be your motivation! Not remorse!"

"Leave me alone!"

He took off quickly in a sprint. He didn't know where to go, he just couldn't take that voice anymore.

"You can't run away from me! I'm inside your mind!"

"No!"

"Oh yes Sonic! Just keep running though. Eventually...you'll be all mine!"

The hedgehog skidded to a stop.

"Never...I WON'T LET YOU!"

Now the pain was unbearable. Sonic closed his eyes, and fell to his knees. He clutched his forehead tightly.

"Stop resisting! Just give in to me! It'll be...easier this way."

"NO! I...can't...I won't"

His eyes bulged out now. They were now bloodshot from the pain. Tears fell from his face.

"Just give in!"

"NEVER! I WON'T EVER!"

Now his body was shaking, slowly, he stood back up. But he didn't try to get up; Sonic was losing control.

"Yes Sonic! Give in to your power! Your greatness!"

He let loose a quiet growl. A solitary tear hit the ground.

"Tails...forgive me..."

Sonic closed his eyes, then reopened them in a flash. He was grinning now.

"Finally you let up! Perfect! Now we can begin!"

The hedgehog continued to grin wildly, a sadistic gleam was in his eyes.

"Yes we can..."

Every word he spoke was fierce, hard as stone.

"You now know what to do."

"I do."

"You doubted yourself earlier, but that is behind you."

"It is."

"Will you now proceed?"

"I will."

"Good! Now go..."

A small chuckle released from his lips.

"Certainly..."

Sonic opened his eyes. Rapidly he blinked, before rising out of his bed. He had a huge headache now. Which was one thing that made him really angry.

"That's the last time I sleep in the daytime! I feel horrible!"

He glanced at his alarm clock; it read 3:00 P.M.

"Wonder what the Chaotix are up to?"

He walked towards his phone, picking it up, he dialed the number. Range may have failed him, but he knew the Chaotix wouldn't.

The phone began to ring.

"This is the Chaotix Detective Agency! To talk to a associate press 3 for Espio, 2 for Charmy, and 8 for Vector. If you are looking to speak to Mighty, he is no longer with us. Thank you!"

"Hmmmm...Who to talk to? Vector would be too unsure, and Charmy is still a kid...Looks like I'll talk to Espio..."

He pressed 3 on the telephone.

A couple of rings before a pick up.

"Espio. What?"

Sonic had the nerve to laugh. The chameleon seemed aggravated.

"This is Sonic..."

"So? What's your point?"

"Look, I need your help finding someone."

"_My help_? Please Sonic! I'm pretty sure you can do this kind of thing yourself."

"I'm sure I could, but I wouldn't want to get my hands _dirty._"

"Just the what the hell do you want Sonic?"

"I want Tails. Bring to me, dead or alive."

"We really don't do hits..."

"Just get him! I don't give a care how!" His voice was rising in rage.

"Well you obviously going to have to..."

"750,000 dollars."

"You...what?"

"You heard me Espio."

"How are you going to get that kind of money? I'm not one to be played for a fool Sonic."

"I'm a national hero. I'm pretty sure I can find the money. Plus I'm a honest guy. I never break a promise..."

"Promise you'll never leave me Sonic..."

Tails' voice echoed through his head. A small yelp let out, as he grasped his forehead again.

"Sonic? Are you all right?" Espio asked, in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." He replied harshly.

"Whatever. Sonic you do know that the last place Tails was seen was in Sundane. Which is 1,400 miles away. Plus he is a dangerous criminal! And he's really good, did you see the news—"

"Do you want me to call someone else?"

"Okay fine Sonic. You're one pushy hedgehog you know that right? Anyway, what if we don't find him. You know? Come back empty-handed?"

"Then I suggest you go ahead and get your funeral arrangements in order!"

A long silence.

"I don't take lightly to threats Sonic."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Ugh. This better be worth the money..."

"It will be. Just do it. Find him. And then, since you don't kill, bring him to me!"

"Damn! What do you want with him anyway?"

"He was my best friend Espio! And if anyone brings him to justice it will be me!"

"You're yelling is getting really annoying. I'll talk to Vector and Charmy. For some reason they'll actually listen to me."

"Great." Sonic answered in an uninterested tone. "Are we done?"

"Sure. Great talking to you..." The chameleon retorted with the same exact tone.

Slamming the phone down, Sonic smiled. Maybe this time it would work.

* * *

Lania stood in the distance across the blowing dunes of the desert. The dirt and the winds had made Tails' fur a shade darker. All he knew was that he had to find Barks. 

"I'll just tell him what happened...and I guess go from there..."

Twists his namesakes, he broke into his propeller run. He glided above the sand with effortless ease, sand kicking up everywhere. He was heading for the city.

"I'm going to make things right. I'm going to make sure of it..."

All it took was a 90 seconds. Making it to the entrance of the small town, he skidded to a stop. Sand rushed into the town in a huge wave. The cloud covered Tails completely unseen.

"Okay...that was the way I had it planned, but...this way they won't see me enter."

The sand slowly fell to the ground, as it cleared, it revealed no one. The townsfolk looked confused, but shrugged and went on with there day. Nothing big ever happened in Lania.

Rushing through town in a orange blur, he looked everywhere. Before finally glancing to see a black and white figure on the street.

"There he is..."

Barks was buying something from a street vendor, but he didn't care, he had to talk to him and now. He flew forward at him with utmost force. But before he got there someone stood in front of Barks. Unable to stop, he ran right into the stranger's fist with his stomach. He flew back into the dirt hard. Getting up quickly, he looked at his assailant. A black swallow stood before him, ready to attack.

"Sway what did I tell you about hitting anyone who comes near me? You know you really need to stop that..."

The Dalmatian was still turned around, unaware of who it really was.

"Barks this guy has guns, and his stomach has blood all over it! You really think I let him come at you?"

"Guns huh? Well looks like somebody wants to cause problems!"

"I'm always the one to cause problems aren't I?"

Barks' eyes widened. That voice it was... He turned around quickly.

"Tails?"

"Yeah...Glad to know you've made friends..."

Looking at the fox, he was shocked. The vulpine had a purple bruise still healing, and the cut on his stomach had been reopened. It was bleeding badly.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that things haven't been going well for you..."

"Please! Everything been great! I'm doing fine, can't you tell?"

"Uhh...yeah. Let's go talk somewhere less private."

All three walked quickly to a more secluded part of town. Tails noticed that the swallow never kept his eyes off of him. The Dalmatian looked around then stopped walking. All three were in a alleyway now. Turning around Barks looked at him calmly.

"Now kid...What in the hell happened to you?"

"First...I went to Angel Island...

"Yeah that's where your mentor lives. I'm guessing he didn't take to well when you showed up?"

"Hardly. He beat me senseless! But I got back at him..."

"I see..." Barks noticed the guns. "You're not done are you?"

"I've barely begun..."

"Where did you get the guns?"

"After Angel Island...I went back..."

"Back? To where?"

"Sundane."

"Are you crazy? And I wondered why you looked injured! I hope you're not expecting anymore sympathy!"

"It was for Radar..."

The dog's expression changed. The tone in Tails' voice was melancholy. He didn't like where this was going.

"Oh no...Tell me what happened. Now!"

"He's dead Barks..."

"Damn it!" Barks punched the wall leaving a good-sized hole. Sway stood back, shocked. "Was he already—"

"Yes. Dead, before I ever got there..."

"But then..."

"It was Rouge. His sister killed him."

"What? No..." He punched the wall again. "That bitch!"

"I fought her..."

"You're still alive though...Which means you won!"

"I did...but..."

"But what?"

"I didn't kill her..."

"You had the—"

"Yes! I had the chance! But I couldn't! I'm not a murderer Barks! I just ran away..."

A blow had now hit Tails across the face, sending him to the ground.

"You coward! You! You had nothing to lose! You should have avenged him damn it! At least for me!"

The vulpine rose slowly, a look of ferocity had donned his face.

"I would have lost everything I believe in! Unlike you, I don't just toss morals and decency to the waste side!"

Another blow, this one threw him to the wall hard. Tears had now formed in the Dalmatian's eyes.

"I've now lost the only people I ever could have called friends. You let Radar down! I can't believe you..."

The fox stood up slowly again.

"I thought we were friends until that last hit. I understood the first one, but the second? If you need someone to take it out on, use your bodyguard over there!"

Barks stared at him harshly, right through the vulpine.

"Tails get out of my sight! Everything that has happened to me..." He gripped his fists hard. "Is because of you!"

Blinking, the fox had disappeared.

"Is he gone?" Sway asked

"I don't—"

A blow. A hard one had sent him to his knees. Before he could look up, something had hit him across the head. He saw purple before hitting the ground unconsciously.

"Barks!"

The swallow rushed towards his mentor's body. As he approached the Dalmatian, a hand had grabbed him. Before he could react, Tails had pinned him to the wall by his shirt. The fox stared him down with a icy glare.

"Please don't!"

"Tell Barks...That I'm sorry." He looked away from the swallow. "Maybe one day, he'll forgive me..."

"If it's about earlier I'm really sorry! I thought you were a criminal!"

The vulpine looked into his eyes again, harsher than before.

"Apology accepted." He threw fist right into the swallow's gut. Gasping for air, Sway began to lose consciousness as well. "But I'm not a criminal!"

Dropping the swallow, he ran. He ran as fast as he could. In seconds he had left the town. In minutes he was rushing across the desert sands.

"The world...everyone...hates me..."

Pain. He clutched his stomach tightly.

"Yet all I've done is stand aside..."

Everything was now a blur.

"I want to stay and fight...Yet here I am running..."

Tails didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care.

"I'm done with all of this..."

It was at that moment. His life was over.

"Everything I ever wanted...Was just a dream..."

A fantasy, something that would never be.

"Dreams are for children...And I think it's time I grew up..."

A tear fell from his eye, evaporating before ever hitting the ground.

"I'm done. I don't need friends...I don't need comfort...I don't need...anything..."

He raced harder, harder than he ever had before. A sonic boom rang out through the desert.

He smiled.

_"I'm going to live my life! I'm getting out..."_

**Done! Yay! Looking back at this chapter, I could of ended this fic with this! At least that's what I think. This chapter seemed like a closer. I was seesawing on the possibilityof ending this here, but I'm not going to! So read and review guys I hoped you liked!**


	23. Time Marches On

**Time for more! Hope you guys are ready for this one! But first as always I will respond to the reviews!**

**Playstation14: Yeah I know that you wanted to use this universe, but you're doing really well with 'Blade'. And I really don't think that Shadow will be in this story, or the sequel at all...Well maybe. I don't where to fit him in. But...I said the same thing about how I wasn't going to put Rouge in this story either and look what happened! Anything can happen when I write. Obviously, I'm not ending the story here. So yeah...you don't have to kill me now!**

**Streak the Chameleon: Yes weirdness. More betrayal, and your favorite Espio! Yeah I knew you like Espio coming in! Thanks for the compliment!**

**TigerOfTheSpear: Yeah me too. I didn't really want end that way, after I thought about it. Yes Tails vs. the world! It' gonna be fun for him at least I think it will be!**

**D.C.111: I know you didn't want it to end, neither did I. And yes the Sonic/Tails fight is going be a lot fun! I'm really getting excited about it! **

**Teddy-the-Bear: Yeah, ending that way wouldn't really be what I wanted either. And the Chaotix? Oh they'll have their fun real soon...**

**ChainsawDooM: KEVIN! What is up dude! Glad you finally took that special time to review my story! Glad you appreciate the depth I put into things. That made me happy when you said that! Shadow with an innocent side? Nice. I like to see him with puppy dog eyes trying to get a cookie or something! That would be funny. If you like Shadow a lot read Unexpected by Playstation14, it funny and tastes likegood mashed potatoes...Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah... GONG GONG GONG GONG GONG GONG GONG GONG GONG GONG GONG! Ok...I'm breathing hard now...there you go with the gong...enjoy...**

**Chaosprower297: Going places huh? Very nice. Glad to know that I have true fans out there. Here a question for you though. Are you ever going to write are do you just hang around the site like I used to do? Man I've been on this site for a year but didn't start writing until January of this year...Man that feels like forever... And yes Sonic will have to fight Tails and soon at that. It's gonna be loads of fun... **

**Werecat Rei: YES THE TORMENT! I love torment! I also like keeping my readers on edge too. Glad you thought it was interesting too. Thanks for the compliments!**

**Blueberry91: A new reviewer? HIT THE GONG! Anyway glad you think this one of the best you've read! That made me feel really good going into writing this next chapter. Oh and yes Sonic is losing his mind, and somewhat of his control over his own actions. What will the hedgehog do? You'll find out soon! Thanks again!**

**AshRB: I know you must know, but I know that by you knowing what I know I need to do, then you will truly know. Confused? Yeah so am I. But here I am updating so you'll know soon enough!**

**Kitsune-FireDragon: Great chapter and update soon...Thanks and I will most definitely will! You say I update fast, but you weren't there when I took three weeks off of this baby, cause I was sick...but usually I try to update quickly. You know keep the readers interested. Of course you know how that is. Anyway thanks for reading! I never thought the fic would ever be this long though. So thanks for being patient!**

**Joe Stalin: Awesome...another new reviewer...HIT THE GONG! Anyway thanks for the kind compliments. I've always somewhat thought our writings styles were sort of similar. I mean we both enjoy Mobians with guns. Which is always a plus. Oh and Barks will still be here so don't worry. He's actually one of my faves! Well of course he is, I created him! But anyway glad to know that there are more Barks fans out there. Thanks again Joe! **

**All righty! I'm done with that! Now first and foremost this will be, I think, the longest chapter I will ever attempt to write, or at least so far. So you all must be prepared with maybe some snacks or drinks or something, because this is going to be a big one! Once again to all who have read this, put on favorites, even just story alerted it, thank you a lot! I really mean it. You reviewers make it so much easier. So to put it simply: Thanks.**

**Chapter 23: Time Marches On**

One thousand, eight hundred and twenty five days. Five years. Much can change, maturity, thoughts, views, and emotions. The things you may have once valued, you no longer do. Thoughts you once thought, are removed from your mind. The bigger picture becomes clearer.

There is no turning back, the path you chose is now absolute.

Through the battlefield called life, time marches like the soldier.

Through the trenches, you keep moving.

Time never stops so why should you? Keep going. Don't ever stop.

* * *

**Broken Dreams, The Green Bottle, 3:00 A.M.**

"You want another one?" The pug dog asked.

"Sure. This one will be the last though."

"You want more of the same, or something different?"

"Nah, just the usual."

"All right."

The bartender poured another of the Mobian 117°. It was the strongest scotch in all of Mobius. Most people would be knocked off their feet after one glass, but this fox before him; this was his third! He had never seen someone so, fearless. He just hoped he wouldn't be picking the kid's dead body off the floor later.

"Here you go kid."

The fox took it quickly. In a mere second, the vulpine slammed it down to the counter. The bartender eyes bulged out from amazement.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You do know what you're drinking right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then how could you..?"

"This isn't my first time...I've had the stuff a million times before."

"Oh..." The bartender's green eyes looked down for a split second then looked back up. "But shouldn't your speech be slurred or something? I mean come on! I'd like to see you walk out of here!"

The fox quickly stood up and walked backwards from the bar. Then he rushed forward, back towards the stool he was sitting on. Dust flew from the fox's agile steps. The bartender's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Who are you?" His voice had a ring of astonishment to it.

The fox pulled up the bangs that covered his eyes. Cobalt seemed to illuminate the room.

"Name's Miles." He smiled. "Or Tails if you want..."

"Oh okay..." He seemed puzzled. "Tails?"

"Yeah it's cause...well...just look."

The fox stood back up from the bar again, but this time he unbuttoned the dark cloak he was wearing.

"Oh I gotcha now..."

Two guns were at his hips, which glimmered through the dim lighting. The vulpine's tails whipped slowly behind him. Over the years they had gotten longer. Almost now to the point where he couldn't hide them anymore. Tails could feel everyone looking at him. Through the dusty bar a couple of gasps could be heard, some whispers as well.

"Yeah, usually I don't show these two, to people, especially strangers. But I think the alcohol is making me feel a little bit looser tonight..."

"Why don't you usually show the—"

"Hey! Look at that freak at the bar!" A voice rung out from the pool tables.

"That," He pointed to the guy who yelled. "Is why..."

The bartender nodded as the fox donned his cloak once again.

"Why the guns? You a hitman or something?"

The fox smiled.

"That job has crossed my mind a lot over the years, but no." He flipped his guns out rapidly. "These are for protection..."

"Yeah I can imagine..."

The fox hid the guns back under his cloak.

"Least you have a job. Getting money isn't always so easy..."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, but I've had jobs before. Back when I was younger..."

"What do you do for money now?"

"Mainly odd jobs. I've always had my share of luck...well recently anyway..."

"I never really believed in luck..."

"I always believed, but sometimes I wish I hadn't..."

"Really? Like what kid?"

"I used to have friends, and a life to be proud of...but...things changed..."

"Bad luck eh?"

"More than that! My life has always been a...a race..."

"Who you running from?"

"It used to be the law...but lately it's been myself..."

"Really? So the law gave up the chase, but you still run? Why?"

"I have my reasons..." He smiled slightly. "I was framed for murder, but then like you said...the cops stopped chasing me" He sighed. "...I always knew how to hide..."

"Well obviously," He cleaned a glass with his bar towel. "You know Broken Dreams is the biggest city for convicts to well...not be found..."

"That's what I heard...That's why I came...I mean I've been here a year..."

"That's strange though." The dog looked perplexed. "You've really never come in here?"

"I don't like to be seen. Like I said I've always been good at hiding.

"Right, but still why run from yourself?"

The fox shook his head and sighed.

"All right. Answer me this. Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?"

The bartender eyes lit up.

"Of course!" He put his hand under chin. "To think about it, he's the greatest hero in all of Mobius. Who doesn't know him? Why?"

"I was his sidekick..."

The pug dog's eyes got big again.

"I knew I saw you somewhere before! You're Miles Prower! You used to help him out all the time!"

"Yeah I did..."

"And then there was that one time in Station Square, you took on all those robots by yourself...you were amazing..."

The fox smiled again. He never knew he ever could have been _that _popular.

"I was..."

"Yeah... but then that incident...You got to feel horrible though don't you? You had everything!"

"One could only think couldn't he..?"

"And you're not mad?"

"I used to be...Years after it all I got in fights all the time...Anyone who even glanced at me the wrong way, paid for it. But then some...some...revelation hit me! I realized that everything seemed so pointless you know? I learned to control my anger. I learned...to control my life...I've seen most of Mobius now...the good and the bad...but it's been enjoyable. Traveling the world makes you realize a lot of things... "

"Like realizing that there are people out there who have it so much worse...

"Exactly."

"But you're still running?"

"I am..."

"Are you ever going to go back?"

"I don't know..." Tails pushed his bangs back then let them fall back down. "What would I do? What would I say? What would Sonic think? It all would be too hard to handle, I don't like to make scenes."

"But do you really want to live your life always running?"

"It's suited me so far. I actually liked seeing the world you know? New towns, new scenery, its been nice..." He raised his eyebrows. "Why change?"

"Well...what if Sonic accepted you back? You get a pardon or something like that."

"That would be great...but you know it would never happen..."

"Did you ever think back then that you would be framed for murder?"

"No..."

"See? Things you thought would never happen sometimes do. In life you got expect the unexpected. You've got to give things a try."

"You're right...but..."

"But what?"

"I haven't talked to Sonic in five years! Or wrote...or anything! He probably hates me..."

"Has he tried to contact you?"

"No..."

"Then shouldn't you be just as mad at him? You both would be even."

The fox's eyes grew wider at the realization.

"You're right..."

Tails stood up from his seat.

"Are you going back?"

The vulpine took a deep breath.

"Yeah...I owe you one..."

"Anytime..."

"Here."

The vulpine laid down four hundred dollars on the counter.

"Woah! That's way too much! Take some back please!"

"Nah don't need it."

"But you were just complaining about money..."

"No. I was complaining about a steady job with pay. Not money. Believe me, I have plenty."

"Well okay, but I don't like accepting all of this!"

Under his cloak, he pulled out a huge stack of hundred dollar bills.

"Look I'll be fine. So don't worry about it all right?"

"Okay...All I can say is thank you Tails."

"Forget it, I should be thanking you. Your like half bartender, half psychologist! You helped me out a lot tonight. And for that I truly thank you..."

"That's ironic then. Before this job, I was a psychologist, obviously as you can see things didn't work out..."

"Hey it's like you said. We've all got to live life the way we want to. You showed me that. And now I'm going to go make things right. I mean, you seem happy as a bartender."

"Yeah I am."

"See? You took your own advice! And from the sound of it you're happy."

The dog smiled.

"You know? I really am."

The fox laughed.

"Maybe we both found the secret of life!"

The dog chuckled as well.

"Maybe we should patent it or something, make millions!"

"I'll call you once I'm finished. We'll talk about it..."

The dog just shook his head still smiling.

"You know you're a real card Tails..."

"You're first person in five years to say something actually nice to me..."

"Really that long? Well...you're welcome!"

The fox stepped forward to the bar and extended his hand. A look of proud determination gleamed through the fox. The pug dog took his hand. Tails gripped it hard, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Be careful."

"I will. See ya around..."

With a quick abrupt turn, the fox rushed out the door.

"Come on, let's go..."

It was the albatross who yelled at the fox earlier. Motioning some friends with his pool cue, they all walked out the door, it was apparent that they were gunning for Tails.

The bartender just laughed.

"They don't know what they're in for..."

* * *

"Twenty!" A voice yelled through Station Square's natatorium, echoing through the building's hollow surroundings. 

Sonic quickly pulled himself up from out of the pool. Sitting over the edge he was gasping for air. Twenty laps in an Olympic-sized pool wasn't easy.

"Finally...I did it..."

He knew how hard he had to work to get this far. Years ago he wouldn't even touch a pool, or even dream of doing laps. He was conquering a fear. Eliminating a weakness.

"_It's finally paying off...My only true fear is wasting away..."_

He ginned at his achievement. Of course he never had the willpower, but the voice did...

Sonic let out a low growl, through his grin. No one heard it though, he was the only around. Who else came to swim at 3:30 in the morning?

Then he started laughing. At first a chuckle, but after a couple of seconds it had grown. He was laughing uncontrollably. Each cackle was loud enough to reverberate off the wall several times, surrounding him in his own twisted ecstasy.

"_You love that feeling don't you? The feeling of being the best."_

The laughing ceased.

"Go away. Now." He spoke harshly.

"_Or what?"_

"You need to leave me alone. Please." The last word he spoke was desperate sounding.

"_What's wrong Sonic? Are too much of a coward to handle the pressure?"_

"You're driving me to go insane!"

"_Oh I am? It's been five freakin' years Sonic! I think you would have already been gone by now!"_

"I'm not getting in the water anymore."

"_You seemed fine a second ago..."_

"All because I seem fine doesn't mean I am! Every time I even feel the water my heart starts racing. I feel like I'm going to die. If you really want things to go right, then stop making me do things I hate!"

"_You are still disobedient! After all this time! You need some more fine tuning then..."_

"Please don't..." His voice was beginning to crack.

"_For twenty-four, you sure are a wimp!"_

"Just shut up! You don't even know what it's like!" He stood up quickly. "I'm outta here..."

Sonic broke off into a sprint, but after a few feet he was brought to a complete stop. He couldn't move his legs at all.

"_You silly hedgehog! How far did you think you were going to get? You're being foolish now, and you're weaker than ever! Get back in the water now!'_

"N-no..."

The hedgehog took a slow step towards the door. Then another, he was inching his way out of this place.

"_You still continue to resist me! Don't you remember what I promised you? Or are you so soon to forget?"_

"I don't care about power anymore, and most of all I don't give a damn about you!"

"_Insolence!" _His voice raged through Sonic's head.

The hedgehog fell to his knees, hands out in front of him. Each breath he took felt harder than the one before.

"_You hated everyone before I ever came remember? You took Tails up as pity, not as a friend! You were bored, so you started to date Amy. Knuckles? You just flat out hate him don't you! He challenged your status, your power..."_

"I was younger then! I thought differently, I mean you're right I did...hate everyone..."

"_See Sonic? Only I know the real you! No one else will be able to understand you like I do! Don't you get it?"_

"No...I refuse...I refuse to help you! I'm not gonna give up! I won't lose control..."

"_We've been through this before Sonic! This one is going to hurt you... a lot!"_

Grabbing his head, a low growl emitted, which elevated into a huge scream reverberating off the walls.

"No!" Pain surged through his body. He had attacks before, but none of them were this bad.

"_Give up?"_

"Nnnnnnnn-oooo..."

He was laying face down on the ground now, his body was shaking violently.

More pain. Harder. Sharper.

"AHHHHHHH"

Tears flew from his eyes. Curling up into a ball, the screams became muffled under his quills.

"_Hahahahaha..."_

The yelling stopped instantly. Rolling out of the ball Sonic was back to chuckling again, like before.A deep breath, the transformation was complete. Now nothing could hold him back.

"Who's in control now?"

His voice was now just as the one inside his head. Full of venom, hate.

With an evil grin, he raced to his locker. As he was grabbing his stuff, his cell phone began to ring. Quickly he picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sonic? This is Espio. We finally found him. He'll be ours within the hour."

"Perfect. Call me back when he yours. Don't hold back against him, you know how powerful he is."

"I know. Espio out."

"See ya."

Grabbing all his things, he exited the empty natatorium. He was a little tired now, soon as he got home he was hitting the sack hard. Looking at half moon, he began to think.

"_The Chaotix...They better get him...I mean I already paid in advance just so they would do it...If they fail...I will make them pay. They have taken too long as it is...Damn...I'm not usually this patient. They should feel very lucky then..." _

A sonic boom. In seconds he was home. Tonight, for once, he would sleep without nightmares. He now had freedom again.

Walking to his bedroom, Amy was still asleep, but as he slowly opened the door, it creaked, waking her instantly.

"Sonic?" She turned on her nightstand lamp, illuminating the whole room. The blue and pink wallpaper seemed more bright than normal.

"Yeah..."

"How your swim go?"

"Good."

Amy noticed a strange look in her fiancée's eyes. A look of contempt, and pain.

"Sonic? Are you feeling all right?"

"For once honey." He smiled. "I feel great."

"Oh? So your saying that your gonna sleep better now?"

"Yes."

She sighed out loud.

"Maybe now you'll stop talking in your sleep!"

"What?" He answered her statement fiercely.

"Well I always woke up to you yelling, or screaming."

His eyes now had fear in them.

"_What if I said too much..?"_

"What...did I say?"

"You were saying things like 'Leave me alone' and 'I'm sorry'. Then you would just start mumbling uncontrollably. I've been worried about you for quite some time now..."

Inside, Sonic let out a huge sigh of relief. She didn't know anything. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"From now on there will be nothing to worry about." Seriousness coated his voice. A grave look in his emerald eyes shimmered with vehement

Amy nodded.

"Okay then..." She turned off her nightstand lamp. "Good night then." She said sweetly.

"Good night..."

He went over and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled. Swiftly, he went to his side of the bed, as he laid down he watched Amy like a hawk.

"_Now that I'm in full control, no one is holding me back...The Chaotix are probably going to fail, but I still have plenty of cards up my sleeve..."_

Years had gone by, yet his mission still remained the same. He grinned, she was asleep again. Quickly and quietly he exited the room...

* * *

A howl pierced through the silent night. Barks sat there looking straight into the moon, wondering, waiting. 

"_I've searched every town, every place I could think of, but nothing..."_

He was looking for Tails. His guilt was overwhelming.

"_Some friend I was...He needed help and my rage blinded me...I just need to find him...to say I'm sorry after all these years. I hope if I do find him, he'll forgive me."_

Maybe luck would be in this place, this city.

"_Station Square...That was where he used to live years ago. Maybe he headed back...gave up or something." _He shook his head. _"That's not what he would do would he? He never gave up on anything...but maybe he changed...like me..."_

Barks hadn't been in a fight in three years. He let Sway go, and went searching for the vulpine. He hadn't called or seen the swallow in awhile. The bird had to be doing good though, his fighting was now superb, plus he bulked up too.

"_None of that mattered though...Besides...I'm not just here for Tails..."_

Five years ago his brother Sparks was supposedly "murdered" by Tails. He knew it wasn't him though. Which made this city the key to finding his brother's true killer. And once Barks found whoever it was, he was going to unleash a rage that had never been seen before. He missed his brother, he always did, Barks just wasn't the emotional type.

"_Hopefully by staying here for some time, I might be able to hit two birds with one stone."_

A yawn. It was time to put the old dog down. Barks was just into his thirties, and he noticed he couldn't do all the things he had done before. Time may have been trying to slow him down, but he wasn't a quitter. He would complete his goals. He'd find whom he needed to find.

"_Luck...just be with me this time..."_

He rose quickly, he needed to get back to his hotel room downtown. Tomorrow would be a new day.

"_I'm going to make things right, I'll make sure of it..."_

A deep breath, then he took off. Hopefully guilt wouldn't haunt him so much this time.

* * *

"Are you finally here?" A voice cracked into the walkie-talkie. 

"Just arrived. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I want to be cautious. "

"Copy that. I'll make sure to be prepared."

"Rouge?"

"Yes?"

"Don't hold back. I want him dead."

"And what do I get for doing all of this?"

"Jewels, thousands of them from Mobius' biggest emporiums. That is what you'll be working for."

A smile appeared, as she looked around the skyline of Station Square.

"Thanks for the reminder."

"I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"For helping me out."

"Your payment seemed very appealing. I couldn't pass it up, besides I was getting low on money..."

"I wish I could understand, but money never has been a problem for me."

"Of course, but with your job, what do you expect?"

"You're right. Anyway I have other matters to attend to. I'll call you when it's time."

"Right."

Rouge turned her radio off. It was time for revenge.

"_He beat me years ago, but this time I'll be ready. He'll never know what hit him..."_

Silently, she swooped down from the skyscraper she stood upon.

"_Soon...I'm gonna be rich..."_

* * *

"Just one more!" 

"NO!"

"Come on Mack! Why?"

"You know damn well why!"

"You never told me what happened!"

"I really don't feel like reliving that experience ever again, so no more buddy."

The eagle stood up slowly, from the rusty barstool.

"Mack, give me another drink, or I will kill you!"

He whipped out a shotgun from his belt, and pointed the barrel at the cat's face.

"Range...We've been doing this dance for the last five years! You always get loud, you always point a gun at my face, and it always comes down to the same thing. If you kill me, who is going to give you alcohol for free anymore? That's right bud, nobody but me."

The eagle opened his mouth to interject, but his cell phone ringer interrupted him.

"I'll finish this conversation later Mack. Excuse me."

He rushed out the backdoor of Crash Forty-Five. Range quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Range you're needed."

"Who is this?"

"Sonic."

"Oh shit! Seriously?"

"No, Range I just called you to say hi! Yes its me! Anyway look, he'll be here sometime soon, and I'm going to need your help."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Good. I'll call you again soon."

"Okay goodbye."

He put his phone back in his pocket, and headed back inside. Rushing over to a barstool, he sat down nervously. His green eyes looked at Mack hard.

"Range you all right?"

"That was Sonic, and you know what that means! Give me another drink."

Mack just nodded. Over the years, they had become best friends, and they shared a lot of secrets. He knew what was coming up. Quickly, he poured him another glass.

"Okay here, but I swear on my life if you kiss me!"

"What are you talking about?" Range looked up confused.

"Never mind, just drink."

"_I'm going to have face Sonic soon...But I'll be damned if I'm sober when I do."_

Slowly and surely, he drank away his worries. Range knew it was going to be tough. Hopefully Tails wasn't as good as he used to be.

* * *

"Hey freak!" 

The albatross watched as the fox turned around, smiling.

"Yes...?" The overgrown bird had a pool cue in his hands, and brought a couple of friends with him as well. A Calico cat, and a sparrow.

"We don't like freaks like you around this town! You better get out of here now, or else..."

"You're threatening me?" He as if he was appalled at the fact that they were trying to.

"You better believe it!"

"Will you just leave me alone? I mean seriously, don't you have something better to do with your time?"

"I ran out of money playing pool, and from what I saw, you got a lot on you."

"Well you probably wouldn't be in this predicament if you weren't so bad at pool."

"I don't need any tongue from you punk!"

"Whatever." The fox turned around and made his way down the sidewalk. All three rushed there away ahead of him and stopped.

"You're not going anywhere." The bird pointed the cue at Tails' chest.

"You know..." He grabbed the pool cue straight out of his hands, with hasty abandon. "You're not the first to tell me that."

With a flex of his hand, the pool cue broke in half shattering on the ground.

The albatross took a step back, nervousness coated his eyes.

"You...you..."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood to do this right now..." He pushed his bangs back. "So please...just go."

The three stepped back and then took off down the dirty sidewalk.

Tails laughed as the group disappeared out of sight.

"_Wow...For once I avoided a fight...that's got to be a first..."_

A breeze flew through the air. Sniffing, he slowly smiled. A new scent was in the air.

"_Looks like someone still wants to fight me..." _He crossed his arms, closed his eyes. _"If this person..." _He sniffed again. _"Okay three people... want me that bad...they'll have to follow me..."_

Opening his eyes, he took off towards his secret abode. A couple of minutes, twists and turns, he arrived. It was a small shack near the woods that surrounded the town. A little place, but it suited him well the last year. Usually, he made sure no one followed him here, but since he was leaving. He could make exceptions. As he walked towards his door, he heard something, a small, faint buzz. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. He had to search out the source.

Another buzz. The vulpine grinned.

"_Whoever this is...is right above me...and this person's alone...the scent of those other two are not there anymore..."_

A deep breath. He had to make his movement swift and quick.

"_When it moves again...I'll strike..."_

Movement again. This person was watching him closely.

"_Okay I hesitated...When he goes directly above..."_

The buzzing this time was slow, but it was getting closer to him.

"_Almost..."_

The wind picked up quickly. A gust of wind cut the silent air. Using the noise as a advantage, he jumped to a tree branch above him. Concentrating again, his assailant was to the right, but moved to the left, then back to the right.

"_Perfect. It lost sight of me..."_

He was on the highest branch of the tree. His opponent, he knew now, was a bee. Slowly, the bee hovered directly above him. He now had a visual of his follower. A adolescent like him, a little smaller though. Brown framed shades with black tints donned the bee's head. The bee pulled out his small radio, which had a ear piece.

"Hey I lost him..."

The bee shook his head side to side.

"Yeah I know...I'm really sorry...He was there, but then disappeared!"

"Yeah I'll com—"

Grabbing the bee's ankle hard, Tails pulled him down. Before the bee could say anything, the fox already had his pistol pointed at his head. He could smell the fear right off the bug. His green eyes shook, as they stared into his own cobalt blue.

Tails made a quiet sign with his hand, and shook his head. Grabbing the bee's chest with his other hand, both flew down silently, while descending he flipped the gun back under his cloak. Landing on the ground, he ripped the radio out of his attacker's hands. The vulpine threw it hard against a tree nearby, shattering the radio into tiny pieces.

"Now look..." He smiled looking into the bee's frightened eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you in any way..."

"Look Tails I'm sorry!"

The fox's smile faded.

"Only my friends called me Tails! Which means..." The bee's eyes got wide, as did his. "Charmy!"

The bug said nothing, he just frowned.

"Please tell me you don't need money this bad! I'm mean the whole murder thing was five years ago!"

"Look Ta—"

"Who put you all up to this?"

Charmy remembered what Sonic said. If he told him, he'd be a dead bee.

"I don't know..."

"Please! Neither of the three of you take anonymous clients. Who sent you?"

"If I told you, and he found out..."

"A he huh? So a guy wants me? What's he want?"

"I can't say!" The bee raised his voice now to Tails.

"Whoever this is, you're scared of him aren't you?"

Charmy frowned.

"Yeah..."

"Look if you tell me who it is, I'll promise that this jerk won't even touch you."

"I...I..."

The bee was shaking now.

"Charmy, you need to calm down bud. Over the years I've learned patience. Why are you so freaked out about this."

"Why are you even talking to me? You're a killer! Shouldn't you have killed me by now? I mean that's why I'm so scared!"

Tails gripped his chest hard.

"Charmy I was framed. I never was a killer."

"But we've been trying to find you now for five years! You kept running! Why would you if you were innocent?"

"Look I don't know all right? All I know is I'm going back."

"Wait, you're going back!"

"Yes. I'm done running, I'm going to set things right."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

Charmy went silent again.

"You'll be fine! Just tell me—"

His ears pricked up. Someone was behind now.

"Espio stop being a coward and uncloak yourself!"

The chameleon appeared out of thin air.

"Put down the twerp Tails!"

He turned and stared at the chameleon.

"Or what Espio?"

"Just put the squirt down!"

The fox looked at Charmy, smiling.

"He really needs you back. Man such nice words too! Twerp and squirt!"

The chameleon pulled out a shuriken, weaving between his fingers.

"Give him back...now!"

"Take him then..." Looking back to the bee he frowned a little bit. "Sorry Charmy..."

Tails knew he was fast, faster than every Mobian he came across over the years. One rapid throw was all it took. The bee went tumbling right into Espio, knocking them both hard into another tree. Smiling, he heard footsteps behind him, as stared at the chameleon and the bee.

"Vector, you got do better than that!"

A swift backhand connected straight with the alligator's nose, knocking him to the ground.

"Why...how...?"

"Vector, I'm a fox. All my senses are sharp. I knew I was being followed back before I entered the bar. Sorry, but I knew there was going to be some kind of fight coming up. No hard feelings right?"

"_The guy's a killer, yet he talks so...nonchalantly...like he doesn't care they we found him..."_

"Look Tails, we got a ton of money to take you back to Station Square. And if we don't deliver..."

He rushed at the fox throwing a couple of punches, the fox dodged them easily.

"Our client will kill us..."

The fox calmly smiled, dodging two shuriken thrown from behind.

"This guy sounds pretty mean, who is he?"

Vector stepped back at the question.

"We can't tell you..."

"If you do...I'll get him off your back..." His voice was singsong.

The reptile put a hand under his chin. Charmy had now flown above him, and Espio was now standing to Vector's right.

"You really do that?"

"Well you guys wanted to take me back to Station Square...but I was going there anyway. Even though Charmy kept telling me not to..."

Both Chaotix gave the bee a mean look.

"He did eh?"

Charmy flew higher into the tree canopy, completely hidden from view.

"I didn't want him to go..."

"Yeah Charmy, but he is going! Whether you like it or not!" Espio yelled.

Now there was complete silence.

Tails took a step towards them both.

"This is last time I'm going to ask you nicely. Who in the hell sent you?" He rushed forward, and without hesitation he put both his guns at each assailant's head. "Tell me now."

The fox's voice still remained calm as before, but his eyes demanded answers.

"Okay look..." Espio spoke calmly like Tails. "You do know this guy..."

The vulpine pressed both guns harder at his targets.

"I don't play games anymore. I learned that the hard way. So now..." He cocked both guns. "Tell me who sent you!"

"It was Sonic!" Charmy's voice echoed from above.

Complete silence. Slowly the bee flew down from where he hid. Landing right in front of the fox. He looked up with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry Tails..."

Slowly, he flipped his guns back beneath his cloak. None of the Chaotix could see the vulpine's eyes, they were covered by his long golden bangs.

With one hand he grabbed Charmy and brought him to his face. Pushing his bangs back, rage flooded the fox's cobalt eyes.

"Tell me that you're lying..."

"I'm being honest...I mean—"

"TELL ME THAT YOU'RE LYING!"

He pulled out a pistol and pointed right in-between the bee's eyes.

"He telling the truth Tails..." Espio stated quietly. "Sonic sent us to capture you and bring you to him."

Still pointing the gun at Charmy, he gave Espio look that would have killed. Tears were forming in the fox's eyes.

"Why..? Why does he want to do this to me?"

"We...d-don't know...we're just...i-in it for the money..." The bee's words trembled as he spoke.

"You guys always are..." He spat.

He threw Charmy to the ground hard, a yelp emerged from the bee.

"Hey! You don't have to take it out on h—"

"Shut up."

"But—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Silence now filled the forest again. Leaves blew by Tails' face. A couple more crestfallen tears hit the ground.

"I'm going to go find him. When I do he'll be wishing that I don't break every bone in his body!"

"But yo—"

"And if you guys try to interfere with me, I will make your life a living hell. You know all know what I'm capable of! So back off! Got it?"

"Yes." All three answered quickly.

Another breeze picked up, and with it Tails was gone.

"Should we call Sonic?" Vector asked.

"We might as well." Espio replied.

"What if he comes and kill us?" Charmy interjected.

"He won't." The chameleon replied cooly.

"Why not?"

"From the looks of it, his worst nightmare is about to come true. I don't think he'll be worrying about us."

"Okay then call him."

"Isn't it like four in the morning Espio?" The alligator asked.

"He'll be up."

Espio dialed quickly, and hit 'send'.

One ring and an answer.

"What happened? Did you get him?" Sonic's voice was hard as stone.

"He kicked our ass. He got away and..."

"Damn it all! Can't you guys do anything right? Get back to Station Square now!"

"We love to, but were about six thousand miles away..."

"Whatever. Just go find him. And bring him down!"

"That's where we have a problem."

"What?"

"He's heading your way Sonic. Station Square."

"WHAT? Oh man...oh...damn it!"

"Well looks like I have to be going..."

"Oh hell no your not! Why in the hell is he coming here?"

"We uhhh...told him that you sent us..."

"ERRRAGGGHHHH! You three are dead! DEAD! YOU HERE ME! D-E-A-D DEAD!"

"Sonic? You're breaking up, I couldn't get those last words..."

"I AM GOING TO—"

Espio hit 'end' on the call, then threw a shuriken straight into the phone, destroying it instantly.

"We won't be hearing from him ever again!"

"Wow, you got a lot of guts Espio!"

"Vector please. I'm a ninja. The last thing I'm scared of is a blue hedgehog."

"That can run past the speed of sound and wants to kill us."

"Like I said Vector we're the last thing on his mind...Let's go grab something to eat..."

Charmy and Vector nodded, all three headed back towards town.

* * *

A darkened gym, tranquility...almost. 

Heavy breathing could be heard from the back. A punching bag rattled the scene.

A figure's silhouette could be made out. A solitary light shined under where it stood.

It was training. It wore a hooded jacket that covered it's face. Each punch it threw landed with great force against the bag. More heavy breathing, one could feel the tension in the room.

Another figure stood down by the doorway, a few feet from the punching bag.

"You are sure?"

"Yes." It answered coldly. A hook landed against the bag.

"After all these years, you want to risk everything you worked for?"

"I appreciate what you've done, but I make my own decisions..." A uppercut hit the bag with obsessive force.

"I understand. Just be careful."

"I will." He stopped punching, looking into the other figure's eyes. "I owe you everything, but there are other engagements thatI mustsettle first."

"I understand your fury, your pains, butI still think you need more time."

"I'm out of time, to me it's already been too long...I have to do this...I...must do this..."

"You're risking everything though! Don't you fear what might happen."

"For a good cause. I'm fighting for what I want. Things need to change, and now..." He looked at his hands. "I can change them..."

"But five years ago..."

"I know what happened! I know what is going to be at stake! And frankly I know what has to be done!"

A final jab. Stuffing flowed out of the bag as it fell off the chain that held it.

"Fine...just don't come crawling back..."

"I'm not going to be the one crawling..."

"Well at least you're confident..."

"You should remember what you told me..."

"Hm?"

"Hope is the key to salvation. That is what you told me after the--"

"I did say that..."

"So take your own advice. I'll be fine."

"Good luck then..."

"Thanks...for everything..."

An abrupt turn, the figure dashed away into the night. It's destination was Station Square.

* * *

Atop his two story house, a certain blue hedgehog was smiling. 

"All of the pieces are falling into place..."

Tails was coming. Sonic knew it was inevitable, he knew that one day that he would be back. But the hedgehog was prepared this time. He was ready.

"With Range and Rouge on my side...He'll never see it coming..."

A small chuckle. Thunder began to boom overhead.

"I'm ready for you Tails...but the question is...Are you ready for me?"

A solitary drop of water hit the roof. Lightning struck out across the Station Square skyline. Like magic it began raining hard. A downpour, in seconds he was soaking wet. Laughter rang out through the pouring rain.

"Let the rain fall..."

**Wow. That was the longest chapter I've ever written. Kudos to me! Anywho I hope you all aren't mad at the fact that I sped five years up into one long chapter. I felt that it would have taken forever otherwise. You guys understand right? Anyway this chapter left a lot questions. So the next one should set up the finale! In other words two chapters left, all you faithful readers! Get your tickets while you can! You're all probably really excited, well so am I! It's going to be a lot of fun.**

**So enjoy this seven-thousand word chapter! It took awhile, so sorry about the delay! **

**Anyway to put it simply: Enjoy. **


	24. Blackened Hearts

**Another day...another update! Glad to hear that so many of you enjoyed my last chapter! As always I will first respond to reviews I have gotten so far.**

**Blueberry91: Oh yeah! The end of my first ever fanfic is almost done! It's been crazy writing this thing though. I mean since January and all. Also the final fight is coming, this chapter should explain everything up to the point of my prologue. So enjoy, and glad you liked the chapter as well.**

**Streak the Chameleon: THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! WOOOOO! Sorry I'm so excited! I know you gotta be too! Also sorry about Espio, but he'll be in the sequel a lot more! So expect that at least! And yes believe me seven thousand words almost killed me! I never thought I could do it, but I did. Anyway thanks for reviewing, and I hope you update Crimson Blood soon as well.**

**Playstation14: Ok, yes Sonic is prepared, but why wouldn't he? He knew that Tails wasn't dead, and after the call by Espio, he knew the 'welcome wagon' had to be ready. Tails getting help? You'll see...**

**Tails11: Awesome, glad to see you back! Busy? Who isn't nowadays? Trying to finish this story, while working can be quite a task, so I understand fully. I know that Tails is going strong, well maybe too strong for his own good. And Sonic has lost control completely. The voice has him. Barks showing up huh? Well...no comment... I will update soon, and glad to know you're still a fan! Thanks a bunch.**

**Captain Deoxys: Demons huh? Well Sonic pretty much is one. But I'm not really planning on any more crazy evil types like Sonic himself. Anywho glad you like it, and I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Woah...: All right New REVIWER! HIT THE GONG! Glad to know you like it. But an adrenaline rush from beginning to end? Dang, I didn't know I was that good...You did make my day with that though, so thanks! **

**Light the Kitsune: ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! HIT THE GONG AGAIN! YAY! Thanks for reading! And you brought up some questions that will be answered shortly. So hold on to your seat because it's coming up soon. **

**Dark Tailz: You know dark, you were the very first person to review this story you know? I haven't forgotten that! I'll always thank you for that though. But anyway it seems everyone wants Shadow in this story! GEEZ! I will say a couple of things. One: I've tried and tried to find a place where to put the 'angst master', but alas I can't think of where though. But...but but! This story has a sequel, and with that I might find somewhere to put him. That's a maybe, but I am trying...Also Barks vs. Range? You have a good eye my friend. Let's just say you're right on that one. Ok that was a spoiler, but you guessed it. Now I'm just hoping only you read this response and nobody else. **

**13Storytellers: All good things must come to an end! There will be a sequel guys, so calm down! No, but seriously there will be. So the 'Breach' universe will be around for awhile. Oh and I read your fic Demon. I like it a lot. Oh the finale will be a joy to write as well! I've been waiting to write the finale for months now...IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME! **

**Weaver: NEW REVIWER HIT THE GONG! Man...The gong is going to be broken, with all the new reviewers! Oh? You liked the ellipsis? I love to use those...see? They're one of my favorite literary devices. Anyway glad as always that you're excited about the ending! I'm so excited I can barely stand it! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep reading!**

**Teddy-The-Bear: The greatest? Well kudos to me! Just kidding, but I am glad you liked it, I'm really hoping this chapter is better than the last one. Also the Chaotix do not suck! Actually they kinda do...but the reason it took so long was that Tails kept city hopping all the time. They were always a step behind him. Except in Broken Dreams. Tails stayed there a year before they found him, which meant the city was well hidden, and that the Chaotix need to work on their detective skills. **

**TigerOfTheSpear: Man! Apparently this chapter was a home run or something...A lot of people liked it, including you! But to say that it was the best that you've read in any story brought a grin to my face, an evil grin, but a grin nonetheless! And speeding up five years made me a little sad, I really wanted to do some more misadventures, but that would have taken forever...So sorry about that...But you still did like it, so I am glad about that too! I will always continue the excellence!**

**AshRB: TICKETS? The box office has even opened yet! Which means...you stole them! Which means...good job! Just be sure to sell them at an over inflated price! You know you can probably make ten, maybe fifteen thousand dollars...**

**Joe Stalin: Stupendous! I like that word...STUPENDOUS! And you left me a cliffhanger in a review! That is a definite first, but you left a good question! And you're right, only time will tell!**

**Ok I spent about thousand words on just review responses! Dang! But that usually is a good thing! Anyway looks like nobody cared about the mystery fighter in the gym...Well maybe some of you did, but the real question is who is it? Well you'll find out in this chapter, which by the way will probably be a very long chapter like the last one...SO ENJOY!**

**Chapter 24: Blackened Hearts **

**Fifteen miles outside of Station Square, 2:35 A.M.**

"They're all liars!" The fox yelled.

Angrily, he pounded his fist against the sheet metal wall, leaving a noticeable dent. He was breathing harder than usual. Walking over to the cracked window, the lights of Station Square could be seen easily. The city during the night, lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sonic would never..."

He pushed back his bangs in frustration, well what was left of them. Before finding this rundown house, he had gotten a haircut, cleaned himself up. He had reminded himself of younger days, except taller.

"Would he..?"

Tails had analyzed the situation over and over again. It all seemed like an illogical, bad dream. As much as he wanted to deny it though, something inside him, made it feel true.

"He sent detectives after me to capture me...but why?"

Walking back towards the table, he examined the map of Station Square he had bought at a gas station.

"I need to...no...I _want_ to talk to him...I want answers, and I want them now." Exhaling a deep breath, he sighed. "I'm just hoping this...any of it... isn't true..."

Practically putting his nose to the map, he studied it. His eyes lit up at a location.

"That where he lives...I think...Well I hope he still lives there..."

A nod of the head, it was final.

"I'm coming Sonic..."

Creaks echoed through the rickety one-room house, as Tails swiftly walked his way towards the door. Stepping out, a crescent moon illuminated the wheat fields around him. Baptized under the moonlight, he let loose a small growl, he was heading there for two reasons. The first was for Sonic, and the second was for the poor bastard who set him up. Picking up a jog, he headed toward his solitary destination. A grin appeared on his face.

"Tonight everyone is going to learn one thing..."

It was an old Mobian saying; he heard it when he was young.

"Never cross a fox!"

* * *

A yawn, but still nothing. Looking up at the ceiling fan, Sonic just groaned. He hadn't slept in over a week. With Tails on his mind, it had made him frantic, paranoid, and now officially, an insomniac.

"_He could be here any day now...What am I going to do? I have Rouge and Range by my side, but will that be enough to hold him? I know he's bound to be mad. I need...I need...a plan..."_

His eyes lit up at the thought. Silently, he rose from his bed and headed outside to his front lawn. He needed to find Range and Rouge swiftly. He knew strategy was the key to winning this, sure he was faster than Tails, but that wasn't the problem. Sonic had gained some muscle, nowhere near enough to match the fox.

"For once I'm going into fight, knowing what to do this time..." A deep breath. "Hopefully it will work..."

Taking out his cell phone he made a call to his female associate.

Four rings, then a answer.

"Hello?" Rouge answered sleepily.

"We need a plan."

"What? Sonic?"

"Yes, and you heard me."

"What...do you plan on?"

"We all three need to meet up."

"Tell me where."

"Crash Forty-Five. It's a bar downtown Range likes to drink at. It's pretty rundown. No one really goes there."

"Okay, I'll be there quickly." She said eagerly.

"You sound like you want to do this."

"I do! He kicked my ass last time. Payback is hell Sonic."

"Yeah..."

"Look if you don't think I'm nervous, you're wrong. We all know how capable the fox is."

"Yes. We talk in a sec."

"Wait! Does Amy know anything?"

"Please. I've kept that stupid bitch in the dark for years now. She just there so I don't get too bored..."

"Wow. If she heard that..."

"If she heard that, I tell her to go back to bed, and shut the hell up."

"Again Sonic, I say wow. You're cold."

"Says a girl who killed her brother and walked out on her family..."

"Touché. All right that's all I wanted to know. I'll see ya in a second."

"Goodbye Rouge."

Ending the call, he immediately dialed Range's number next.

Half a ring, an answer.

"This is Range. What do you need Sonic? Tell me and I'll do it." His voice was stern and to the point.

A smile came across the hedgehog's lips.

"That was quick and efficient! Nice job Range..."

A slight pause.

"So...what do you need?" His voice sounded nervous.

"Me and Rouge are heading towards your location. We're going to plot on how to kill that freak. We need a good plan."

"Sure. You know where I live." Relief coated his voice.

"Great see ya there."

Putting his phone up, Sonic walked back inside. Hastily, but quietly he headed upstairs back to his room.

"_Good...she's still asleep. Time to go then..."_

As fast as he came up he headed back out, his target was Crash Forty-Five. A slight sprint, finally out of earshot, he ran hard towards downtown.

Unaware a certain two-tailed fox was following.

"_Time to find out what's he doing out so late at night..."_

Tails now took off after the fabled blue-blur, a grin appeared, answers were within his grasp.

* * *

Barks scanned and scanned the neon lights. Every bar was out of his price range; free. He had no money left now, thanks to the hotel charges. Impulsively though, he felt like going for a walk.

"_Man this town has nothing do for free..." _His ears and nose began to tingle. _"Somebody's heading this way..." _He heard feet pounding, and the scent was getting rapidly close. _"And they're in a big hurry."_

Instantly, a blue streak rushed by him; his ears flew upward from the force of the wind.

His purple eyes narrowed, it was a hedgehog, a blue hedgehog.

"_That's got to be Sonic...Tails said he was his best friend...well...was is the key word there. But what's a national hero doing around this place? Especially this late..."_

The Dalmatian watched as the hedgehog walked into a bar further down the strip.

"_I'm gonna follow him, maybe...I'll get some leads on my brother...and maybe...Tails too."_

Stepping forward, he began to walk towards the bar, but stopped. He picked up a scent of someone else coming. Very fast like the first scent.

"Everyone in this town is in a freaking hurry! Damn!"

Some more expletives would have been said, until he saw who was coming into view.

"No way..."

A orange blur shot by like Sonic had done before. The fox stopped a few feet from where Barks stood.

"Hey have you seen a blue hedgehog around here?" The vulpine asked while not looking at him.

"Yeah, he went into Crash Forty-Five Tails."

"Thanks a million, I rea—"

The fox stopped and turned around.

"Did you just call me Tails?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait..." Tails studied him hard for a brief second. "Barks!"

"What's up kid?"

The fox rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in five years! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find who killed my brother...and you..."

"Me? Why?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Everything I did, everything that happened back then...I'm sorry."

"Oh..." He smiled. "No problem! I'm just glad you're here. I need some help..."

"Doing what?"

"I found out from a very reliable source that Sonic, sent detectives after me to bring me to 'justice'."

"Wow. I thought you guys were friends!"

"Me too. I'm trailing him right now to find out why." His face hardened. "I want answers."

"Gotcha."

"Let's go around to the back. We can enter through there."

Tails headed towards the alleyway behind the bar. Barks followed

"Whatever you say boss."

"Barks?"

"What?"

The fox turned around and smiled.

"Don't call me boss. I'm a lot younger than you!"

"I know...just messing with you...Hey!"

Silently they headed to the back door. With the help of a hollow wall and their acute senses, they could hear everything from inside the bar crystal clear. Now there was no need to enter.

* * *

Walking in, Sonic already saw Range at the bar, Rouge was sitting next to him. Both turned to meet him.

"It's ironic that _you_ of all people would be the last one here." The bat replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Rogue. Now look, he's gonna be here soon, and we need to take care of him."

"You sure like to rush things! Well I guess it makes sense, you are the fastest thing around..." She said coolly.

"Didn't I tell you shut up?"

The bat's smile faded.

"So...What is the plan?" Range asked quietly.

"That's what we're all here to find out. We need to make it quick, fast, and most of all easy."

"That sounds grand Sonic, but you know he isn't a easy target by any means." Range added obviously.

"You think I don't know that? I want to make sure that he looks bad though, before we...kill him..."

"Easier said than done porcupine."

Sonic gave Rouge a menacing look.

"I suggest you watch your tongue around me Rogue! I don't take kindly to petty insults!"

Standing from her barstool, she pulled out her revolver, pointing it straight at the hedgehog. Range looked on nervously.

"Or what?"

A swift kick into the air sent the gun flying, Sonic caught it in midair and now was pointing it back at Rouge.

"That's what! Now sit down before I lose my temper!"

Sitting down, she looked away from the blue blur.

"You better give me a lot of jewels Sonic..."

"I'm just glad you're like all women, materialistic..." He spat.

She turned back towards him with a look of rage.

"You've got a lot of damn nerve!"

"Guys damn it! Calm down!" Range interjected.

Both looked at the eagle harshly.

"I mean...How are we supposed to do this if you guys keep fighting?"

"For once the bird is right!" Sonic said satirically.

"We still don't have a plan..."

"Ok look. Will wait for him to get here, which should be soon. Upon arrival, we all three jump him, outnumbered, he'll fall quickly."

"Sounds good to me, but how are we supposed to know when he arrives?" The eagle replied.

"Yeah...that is a problem. Can you both keep a look out near the exits of town?"

"With only two of us? There are a lot of ways into the city, you know that." Rouge retorted quickly.

"Damn...What are we going to do then? I have a bad feeling this isn't going to be quick..."

"This was all you're doing Sonic! I mean, frankly, why should we help you at all? You put yourself in this mess!"

"Last time I checked Rouge, my problems weren't the reason you're here! I know I set him up, and I thought by now he would be dead! But unfortunately, nobody can do a damn job anymore!"

"That's why I'm helping you though!" The bird yelled. "I never fail, and I'm not going to stop till he's dead!"

"Glad to know you're pumped up..."

"Well Rouge, the last five years I've waited for Sonic to call. Five freaking years, just so we could get this all over with. I'm pretty tired of waiting. It all started with us! I killed a stupid Dalmatian, Sonic set Tails up with the kill, and the rest is freaking history! I want to end all of this so my damn life can go back to normal! Got it?"

"Look Range that was a great monologue, but..."

* * *

Outside, both had backed away from the wall. Tails felt as if someone had stabbed him. Barks eyes showed utter denial.

"Damn it! That feathery bastard killed him. If it's the last thing I do I'll rip him to pieces with my own bare hands..." He whispered.

The Dalmatian turned to his friend.

"We're going to do something about this Tails, I'll promise you that much!" The dog's voice was fierce, and full of quiet rage.

"After all these years, he was the one. The one who ended my life..." The vulpine spoke out of shock.

"Look, let's get out of here first. We need to go somewhere to figure this all out."

Tails snapped out of his glazed over look. He stared right into Barks' eyes.

"You're right. We're going to do something about this." His hands started to shake. "I'll make Sonic pay dearly. He double crossed me, and for that there will be no forgiveness!"

"Hey, right now I'm staying at a hotel, you want to go there and figure this out?"

"I have a better place in mind. Follow me."

Both exited the alleyway hastily. It was back to his hideout. Tails already had a plan forming. Smiling, he knew it would put the hedgehog in his place.

* * *

"So you're saying we're just going to follow you around?" Rouge asked.

"It's the safest way. He's coming for me. When he gets here, you two will be in the shadows, ready to pick him off from far away."

"That's sounds better Sonic, at least this way we will be able to adapt to any situation that arises..."

"Range, since when did you become obdient? You're not normally like this..."

"I messed up, and I want to fix it. Fixing it means I get my life back. It's that simple."

"Your life back? These last five years, you've had all the free time in the world!"

"Yeah Sonic, walking on eggshells! I thought you were going to kill me! You seemed pretty ticked..."

"As long as Tails still breathes, I'm going to be angry."

A cell phone ringer shatters the silence. Sonic looks at his phone, dread covering his face.

"Trouble at home?" Rogue asks smiling.

"Worse, it's Amy wondering where the hell I am..."

"Somebody's in trouble..." Rogue spoke jokingly.

"You love this don't you? Whatever ok? Look just keep you're phones on. I'll call later to tell you my schedule. We have to be precise and accurate doing this."

"Of course." They both replied.

"Good. Now I gotta go. See ya."

Sonic quickly dashed out the door towards home.

"_Everyone who has helped are just pawns in my game...Once Tails is gone, they will be too." _He grinned. _"Jewels? Yeah right Rogue. Some will do anything for a obsession... Range? You failed on too may times...The Chaotix? I just can't wait to see the look are their faces when they find out the money is fake..." _A chuckle. _"I don't trust anyone...And soon...no one shall stand in my way!"_

Squinting, he could see his house in the distance.

"_Right now though, I've got bigger fish to fry..."_

* * *

Tails and Barks had made it back. Both sat at the dusty square table in the center of the room, looking at the map of Station Square.

"So have you got any idea of a plan? I mean personally, I'd like to go back and kick the shit out of all three of them." He leaned back in his chair. "None of them deserve anything better."

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer Barks, we need to go into this ready."

"Okay what have you got?"

"Look at this."

Tails handed him a flyer.

"An opening of the Circle Theatre tomorrow 5:00 P.M., ribbon cutting done by...Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"That's right. And that is where we'll strike."

"Hehehehehe..." Barks couldn't stop grinning. "And how do we proceed?"

"Okay. You're going to be my trump card, my back up. I want you to watch from a little ways away, if things get shaky, I want you to take care of any...extras."

"Gotcha. But are you absolutely sure you want to go into this alone? I mean Sonic isn't an easy opponent."

"Positive. If Sonic wants me. He's going to get me. Tomorrow Barks, we're going to get revenge. They all made our lives living hells. I won't forgive or forget."

"Neither will I."

"Barks?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks Tails." He sighed. "I know how bad you've got to feel. We'll avenge all of them..."

"We will. I'll make sure of it."

"We'll make sure of it." He corrected.

The plan was set. Tails wasn't one to crash ceremonies, but he felt that this time, exceptions could be made.

"You ready to go hun?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," He scanned himself in the entry hall mirror. "Let's go."

"Oh you look so handsome in a tux!"

A smile crossed his lips.

"Thanks Ames."

Both headed out the door to their destination; the Circle Theatre.

"Do we really have to go by car Ames?"

"Yes Sonic! If we ran there are clothes would be wrinkled! And then how we look on television?"

"Guess you're right, let's get in..." He replied sorrowfully.

Sonic hated cars with a passion. He could barely jog, and outrun the things.

"You want to drive Amy?"

"No, you better. How would it look if your fiancée drove you? You'd look like a weakling!"

"You're right."

Getting into driver's seat Sonic cranked the blue sports car, and began to back out.

"_Man if there is one thing Amy does do right it's presentation...Of course that's all she good for...and cooking...but other than that, she's just a trophy. I mean she's very beautiful and all, but really she's just there to make me look good." _He stared at her for a brief second. _"For some reason I think she knows it too..."_

Finally in the street, Sonic punched the accelerator down the street.

It was 4:55, and being the fastest thing alive, he was never late to an appointment.

* * *

The theatre was gigantic, or at least that's what Barks and Tails thought. Looking through binoculars, they knew it was about to start. Everything was about to go down.

"You ready for this?"

"Yes, it's about time now."

"I can't believe you went and rented a tux for this thing! You're going all out."

"How else will I blend in with the crowd?"

"You're right." His eyes lit up at something. "Don't you think we need a sign, or something to tell me that you need me?"

"Sure." He held up two fingers, the universal peace sign. "This should work, as long as you keep those binoculars on."

"Gotcha. I'll watch carefully."

"Ok. Here I go. Wish me luck."

"Good luck with this kid."

"Thanks, see ya."

A quick stride and he headed for the colossal theatre. A huge glass archway, covered most of the front of the building. So thanks to luck Barks could see everything going down.

* * *

Barks yawned, watching Tails enter. Then getting a ticket. Then going to his seat. All in all a very boring experience. But what really caught his eye was the midnight blue sports car heading up the way.

"That's got to be Sonic..."

Sure enough when the car stopped in front of the theatre, Sonic and his date exited the car.

"Well he sure looks classy, but his date? Damn! Sometimes I wish I was a national hero...Maybe if he kills Sonic..."

Barks shook his head, he couldn't let his mind wander. His focus needed to be Tails.

"Ok...everyone's entered. Time to move in closer."

Moving swiftly for his age, the Dalmatian made it to the building across the street. Sitting atop its stoop, he waited. Secretly hoping Tails would need help. It had been three years since he'd been in a fight. And Barks knew first hand that old habits died hard.

Flash photography covered the hedgehog couple, as they entered.

"_Great they're some more for the tabloids..."_

Entering the main hall, Sonic seemed surprised at all the theatre patrons, he didn't give damn if the place went up in flames. Making it to the front row he and Amy sat took their seats. The blue blur was a little nervous to say the least. He hated making huge speeches, but being a national hero, it came with the job.

"_At least Rogue and Range are here, so no worries there..."_

Each sat at the opposite balcony. Sonic had them reserved for a reason, in case of any problems. Both of his partners had sniper rifles under their seats. Any problems would be dealt with excessive gun fire.

An announcer took the podium.

"Welcome all to the opening ceremony of the Circle Theatre! We like to thank all of you patrons for coming in. Now for a opening speech I present, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Cheers erupted through the theatre. As Sonic took the podium, Tails couldn't help but smile.

"_I can't wait to see the look on his face..."_

At the podium, everyone stared. Sweat rolled down his back, as he prepared to speak.

"Good evening everyone..."

The applause began to die out.

"Theatre is a medium. A medium that creates joy, laughter, pleasure, and pain. The actors, the actresses, directors, everyone involved, creates a derivation of entertainment. With that said, I like to congratulate everyone who helped in the making of this grand place. Thank you all."

Sonic knew it was short, but sweet as well. He knew that could have told them all that they sucked, and they would have enjoyed it.

Again applause ruptured the silence. The sound was deafening, every window rocked from the sound.

Beginning to step down, the clapping began to cease, except one excited individual in the back. He saw the person move there way out into the main aisle of the auditorium.

"What the..?"

"WOW!" The figure yelled. Everyone turned to see who yelled out. "Your speech was incredible! I laughed, I cried, but mostly laughed!"

Tails rushed towards the hedgehog, anger flooded his eyes. Sonic's eyes widened at whom headed towards him.

"_Oh no...Not him...not now!"_

It was his worst fear coming into existence.

"Tails..." His eyes became angered at mere sight of the fox.

"What's the matter Sonic? You don't seem happy to see me! Come on, I'm your best friend!" He grinned.

"Get away from me!" The hedgehog raged.

"Temper! Why are so mad? Is it because I'm a alleged murderer?"

"You _are _a murderer..."

"That's funny considering you set me up!"

The crowd gasped at the fox's outlandish comments. Amy stood out of her seat.

"Sonic would never do something like that! He's not scum...like you!"

"Ouch Amy! Looks like he brainwas—Is that a ring on your finger?" He looked shocked. "Oh god no...please tell me you're not gonna marry him!"

"Shut up Tails you...you freak!"

The smile went right off of Tails' face.

"You've got guts Amy! Shouldn't you be worried that I might kill you?"

Amy backed away scared.

"That's what I thought." He turned back to Sonic. "Now where were we? Oh yeah! I was about to kill you!"

The last two words came out harshly.

"Tails, you got it all wrong! I'm going to kill you! Rid Mobius of murderous filth like you!"

"You really think that going to help you? Insults? Please..."

* * *

Barks had been watching the entire time, and couldn't help but smile.

"Look at him, causing mass panic...reminds me of myself when I was his age..."

His eyes caught movement from one of the balconies. His smile left him.

"What was that?"

Pulling out his binoculars, he looked towards the balcony where he saw movement.

A gasp.

It was the eagle. The one that killed his brother, and it happened to have a gun pointed right at Tails.

"Damn it!" He stood up quickly. "That bastard is mine!"

Sprinting, he ran to the front door. Two human guards stopped him at the door.

"Sir, you're not allowed in. The ceremony has already started."

"Get out of my way!"

"Sir? You better calm yourself."

Barks turned around for brief second, then turned back with a uppercut to the first guard, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey you can't –" The second guard yelled.

Grabbing his arm, Barks clotheslined him hard.

"Yes I can!" He spoke smiling.

"_Still haven't lost it..."_

Entering the building he headed for the right balcony, that's where he'd get his revenge.

* * *

"Sonic, you really think you can take me? Alone?" He grinned.

"Who said I was alone?"

The grin disappeared.

A gun shot from the left balcony rang out. Tails quickly sidestepped out of its path.

"Is that the best you—AH!"

Another bullet had fired from the right. It struck the vulpine's left shoulder hard.

Sonic smiled.

"Now I'm ready to fight you!"

"You cheap bastard..."

"Insults? Please..."

Tails knew he had to get out of here now, he was outnumbered. Without hesitation, he rushed towards Sonic and landed a jab across his face, knocking the blue one to the ground. Seeing it as an opportunity, the fox sprinted out of the auditorium. Sonic rose quickly.

"Nobody does a hit and run on me!"

He smiled.

"Tails you're not getting away, no one does when pursued by me!"

A quick dash, he headed after him. With rage as his guide, he was going to kill Tails, if it was the last thing he did on Mobius.

* * *

Sweat dropped from the brow of Miles "Tails" Prower. Quickly he took off his tux, leaving his wound open to the setting sun.

"_Why was I so foolish…?" _

"_Why was I so stupid…?" _

"_How could I lose focus like that…?"_

"_I had him play right into my hands…."_

Tails could feel the asphalt under his feet; he was running as hard and as fast as he could. Right now everything was just a blur, he passed by buildings, lampposts, people, and soon could see the outskirts of Station Square. He was almost there, almost back to his hideout, a place where he could lie low for awhile. Tails felt the need to run harder, but he couldn't in the state he was in. The wound on his shoulder was bleeding profusely, but he had worse wounds before, nothing he couldn't patch up himself. Tails looked behind him to see if anyone had caught up. Much to his dismay he could see the blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, gaining quickly.

"Shit." muttered the sixteen-year-old vulpine.

Despite all the training Tails went through, Sonic was still a formidable opponent. Both were practically equals, except Sonic wasn't wounded and had the whole super speed thing going for him. Tails was faster than most average Mobians, but Sonic was not your average Mobian.

"I think I can still make it. I just need to keep going." Tails spoke thinking out loud.

He was only a hundred yards away from getting out of Station Square and back to his hideout. Suddenly he saw about half a dozen police cars, a S.W.A.T. van, and a helicopter near the outskirts of town. Somehow they intercepted him; they had to know where he was headed. Someone had to have told where he was hiding, Tails thought he was scot-free.

"So close, but yet so far away…" Tails thought.

Now he was stuck on a one way street between the S.S.P.D. and a very pissed off hedgehog. Tails finally screeched to a stop. He truly had nowhere to go.

"I think it's time you threw in the towel Tails."

Tails quickly turned around and stood only a few feet from Sonic: a look of pure contempt and disgust on his face.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" a cop yelled from his megaphone from now behind Tails.

Taking a quick look around him. He was surrounded and outnumbered greatly, but he liked being the underdog. This way his opponents underestimated him. Tails closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it was now or never. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Tails pulled out his trademark dual pistols ready for a brawl with the police, and his former best friend.

Turning towards himhe smiled.

"My dear friend we've only just begun this fight!"

"Then why run Tails?"

"Unlike you, I like to fight fair. It's a lot more wide open out here."

"Whatever."

Sonic assumed a fighting stance, while Tails followed suit. He could here the cops moving in closer now.

It all came down to this.

It was on.

* * *

Range grinned, still sitting at the balcony where he fired.

"I never miss a shot! Now Sonic's bound to at least be happy with me..."

Taking the silencer off his gun, he looked over to Rouge. She was gone already.

"Looks like she left to help already..."

Now he was alone. The gunshot had sent the entire crowd into pandemonium, emptying the theatre in one swift motion.

"Looks like my work here is done..."

Range had to say he was impressed with himself. He didn't screw up for once, and that was something to be proud of at the moment.

He let out a loud sigh. Everything had worked well, despite the surprise from Tails.

It seemed nothing could go wrong.

Unfortunately Range didn't see the purple eyes, and flaming embers in the doorway behind him.

* * *

Rouge descended down the stairs rapidly. Her work here was done. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks unravel.

Making it to the bottom, she sighed, then grinned.

"_Soon the jewels will all be mine...and then I can live without worry for the rest of my life!"_

She took out her rifle again, staring at it, she went into thought.

"_Finally...I won't have to use this ever again...I've done enough damage..."_

Throwing it to the ground, she began to walk towards the exit of the stairwell.

"Now to—"

A painful strike landed against the back of her head. Falling to the ground, she growled.

"Someone is going to pay for hitting me!"

Rising, she gasped at who stood before her.

Her assailant's yellow eyes glowed through the hooded jacket it wore.

"No! It can't be..."

A bad dream. It had to be, there was no other way to describe it.

"You're dead..."

**DONE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINALE! WOOT! I CAN'T WAIT! Ok...I'm done yelling. So now you guys can wait in anticipation or something...Enjoy, but the finale, won't be out for awhile. I'm going to work my ass off on it! **

**Also the sexist comments by Sonic in this chapter don't reflect my views on women...much...JUST KIDDING! No, but seriously I hope I didn't offend anyone by it. And if I did, sorry all I was trying to do was make Sonic look super mean.**

**Anywho, ENJOY Y'ALL! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!**

**Sorry, yelling again...**

**Does Numa Numa Dance **


	25. Concluded Confrontations

**It's finally time. Time for my first ever fic, ever done, to be completed. Now I will respond to the twenty-one reviews I got for this chapter! TWENTY-ONE! DAMN IT! Sorry it's just a lot of excitement right now running through me. I'm so ecstatic about finishing! Some of y'all know how I feel, others don't. Anyway, now to responding...**

**Blueberry91: Yes, that is how everyone's favorite kit got the wound. I'm glad to finally get back to the prologue, it's been almost six months! We all do kind of know who Rouge's assailant is...coughRadarcough...sorry allergies...Anywho, glad you enjoyed it so much! Had you at the edge you say? Awesome glad to know that people out there like the suspense. **

**Teddy-the-Bear: See Teddy actually I wavered on a sequel, until later when I realized how successful this fic became. It is really great to know that this is one of your favs. Also sorry that all your faves are ending too. And you told me to make it good? As always, I'll do my best! And believe me, there will be some brawling, lotsa brawling...**

**TigerOfTheSpear: A GHOST! AHHHHHH! Don't worry Tiger there ain't no ghost. Glad you're pumped for the sequel also. And thanks for the hearty, stick to the ribs, compliments, you seem to always have one for me! Also thanks for reading my other stories as well. You're one of my true fans and I appreciate it. **

**Joe Stalin: Yes the beginning finally! I know it's been a while! Throwing down for the final time? No way! There is a sequel for a reason! And glad you love Barks, and yes revenge is always fun! Especially when you're a Dalmatian who loves to fight, and uses flames on his hands to burn the crap out of people! I know you love him, and for a OC of mine, I like him too!**

**Playstation14: I love AU's. Why? No rules baby! NO RULES! You know? I love the freedom. Glad to notice that you like them so much, despite the valley girl voice. And if the last chapter was you're favorite, believe me, you'll love this one too. Oh and we'll talk later about putting in universes...Not bad news bud...not bad news...**

**Light the Kitsune: Fantastic? Can't wait? Well no worries then, cuz here it is! Glad you're cheering for Tails too. It's always fun like that. I'm guessing you liked the whole 'Tails is treated like a bad guy, but really is a good guy thing' I love situations like that...**

**13Storytellers: Oh I'll get to reading your fics! I think they're good. So that means, I'll read them...IN TIME! Muhuhahahahaha! Ok. That was weird. It is Radar? Or is it? Only I have the power! Knux will be around more in the sequel too. Oh and this update should be sooner than week, at least I hope so. No guarantees though sorry.**

**Weaver: Yes this is my first fic. Thanks for the compliment too. And thank you also for the compliments on the character development too. I like my OOC versions! And glad to know somebody appreciates the change. Oh and Knuckles? This chapter is sort of a epilogue too, so things will be resolved soon.**

**Streak the Chameleon: Yes I love intensity! Oh and you're good at guessing and that's all I'm going to say. Oh and I'll get the shovel later, right now it's kinda of late...**

**Woah...: Back to the beginning? Yes. Wrap it up to make it better? Will do. I just hope you're ready as well...**

**KJ: You're back! Glad to see you're still following! And yes there is a sequel, so everything will be resolved in time.**

**Dark Tailz: Ya know you bring up a valid point my friend. I guess I missed a opportunity...oh well! You probably got the PM I sent you. So that probably answered your question. Anywho the fight right now is set, so I don't feel up to any changes. But I still you'll like what I got in store though.**

**AshRB: You bring up valid points ,and all of it will be answered in the finale. **

**Chaosprower297: I have a question for you. How do you kick ass royally? Does it involve some kind of scepter? Just playing. And you must be a huge Tails fan, if you want him to kick ass like that espeically if you're pulling it all the way back from the beginning games. Oh and the fight between them will be intense.**

**ChainsawDooM: You said my dialogue was good! KEVIN OMG! No seriously, I've tried really hard to improve it, and I'm glad you noticed. Ancient Chinese Pancake Gong Of Destiny? SWEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT...SWWEEEEEEETTTTT...ok...I'm done...GONNNNNNGGGGGSSSS...AAAARRRRREEEEE...DDDDOOOOPPPPPEEEE...Now I'm done. The rest of stuff you wrote was hilarious as well. Especially, the preprogrammed LOTR song. I thought that was funny. Oh and the side effects too. I thought those were good. I sent you a e-mail on the story question though. **

**Werecat Rei: Yes he is back...just don't tell even though it is pretty obvious. Glad to know you liked both chapters that much. The finale should make you happy. Well I hope...one can hope right?**

**Creation of the Apocolypse: John the Sparrow was a lot easier to type...just kidding. Oh and...YOU TOOK MY LINE! WHY? HIT THE ANCIENT PANCAKE CHINESE PANCAKE GONG OF DESTINY BITCHES! WE GOT A NEW REVIEWER! Tell him what he's won Bob! Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why? Because nobody else got anything either...Also happy to hear that you think this story and I quote "FREAKING AWESOME" that brought a smile to my face. Thanks a lot.**

**Tails11: Yes Barks is back, yes it is time for revenge, and you know what? I'm loving it...Ba da da da da! McDonalds... Sorry couldn't resist. And I'm glad to know you're in no hurry! Update to my satisfaction. I like that a little too much. Thanks bud.**

**D.C.111: I don't know if you read chapter 24 yet, but assuming you didn't. Sonic wants to kill Tails still because he is still alive and still a threat to his ego and his spotlight. Also a note that life has been good without Tails, well kind of, you know, excluding the voice. But now that Tails is back he wants to make sure he is gone. Also there is a sequel so there will be more.**

**Fang the Dragon: NEW REVIEWER! HIT THE ANCIENT CHINESE PANCAKE GONG OF DESTINY! Hope you like that Fang! Anyway glad to know you're following the story as well. Hope you enjoy the finale!**

**Finally done...It took one thousand words on just review responses! Dang that is a lot! Anyway let me now be sentimental.**

**191 reviews so far, and I'll I can say is thank you to all you readers out there. Without you guys my story would have never gotten this far. Every review was motivation to me, it pushed me to go further. **

**So to all who have reviewed, put on favorites, or story alerted this story all I have to say is two words;**

**Thank you.**

**All right time to start this baby up! Hope you guys are as siked as I am. Enjoy! And to say it again, thanks!**

**Chapter 25: Concluded Confrontations**

_**The one's you love the most, are the ones that hurt you the most...**_

**Circle Theatre, Station Square, 5:06 P.M.**

Range smiled with a gleam from the high balcony. Finally his life would be able to go back to normal. No more helping Sonic, no more sleepless nights, no more of anything; relaxation was within his reach.

"_Maybe now that this is all over...I can live a more honest life...I mean I did learn some bartending from Mack...Maybe I'll open my own bar or something..."_

He knew the sky was the limit.

"_Maybe...I'll be even regarded as a hero! I did shoot Tails and all...Maybe I can turn things around from there...I—"_

A crash rung out from the other side of the theatre.

"What the hell?" Another crash. "Looks like somebody hasn't left just yet. I'll have to show them the way out then."

Turning around to head out, he stopped. A darkened figure stood at the doorway. All Range could see was it's purple eyes, and two floating flames near its sides.

"And you are?"

"My name is Barks..." The figure answered harshly.

"Right. And do you need me for something? Cuz right now I'm busy with other matters, an—"

The figure stepped forward, revealing itself, stopping the eagle from saying another word.. It was a Dalmatian, looked his age too.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say I killed one of you're friends or something..."

He remembered that Dalmatian he killed a little too well. Sure it was years ago, but he never forgot a hit's face.

"Not a friend...but a brother!" The canine boomed.

"Oh..."

"And now I'm going to rip you apart!" He took another step forward.

"Woah calm down!" The eagle put his hands up in protest. "It was just for business! I mean it's nothing personal."

"So you regard human lives like paperwork huh? Just something you file away!" He growled. "I can't believe you!"

"Look...Barks right? Making a living sucks you know that? I mean yeah my job's not pretty, but it's what I have to do. You know, question of the bread and cheese?"

"I know how hard it is to make a damn living bird! My parents died at sixteen! I've worked practically all of my life!"

"I'm not saying you haven't been there! I just think you're being a little irrational..."

"Me? Irrational? This is coming from a guy who kills people to make a living!" He snarled sarcastically. "Of course you understand reason!"

"Look I'm sorry about you're brother all right? But he didn't follow the rules!"

"What?"

"Oh? He didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"We both know he was trying to get that book published right?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Look, your 'puppy' borrowed over thirty-five thousand dollars from various bookstores. Yet, after making some nice royalties, he refused to pay up! He played the game, and then tried to cheat. So frankly, your brother got what he deserved!"

"You've a got a lot of damn gall! If you know so much about what happened, then you knew he had a brother didn't you? You should have let him call me! But I guess you're a little impatient."

"If I gave seconds chances to every poor sap I've killed, there would have been hits on me because I took too long to kill them off! It's a fast paced world, people don't like waiting!"

"You talk to me like I don't know that! How much time did you give him?"

"Five days."

"So seven-thousand dollars a day? You've have got to be joking! We're talking the book market here right? It takes awhile to make that much!"

"I don't like to read, so I wouldn't know! It wasn't my money, they just told me to get it! I did what had to be done!"

"By killing? Haven't you heard of mercy? You're a heartless bastard..." He spoke looking away.

"I may be heartless, but I didn't say I was proud of it!"

"Please! I think you would have stopped after so many years."

"I haven't killed a person in five damn years! Is that long enough?"

"You should have never killed in the first place! Maybe you should install some standards to your business."

"Right now...you are really making me want to break my killing streak."

"Go ahead then, I didn't come here for any other reason."

Range pulled out a pistol from under his feathers.

"Good."

The eagle had the firearm to his side, slowly rubbing his talons on the trigger.

"Before we start dog, you got any last regrets? Just so you can, you know, get them off your chest."

"I have no regrets."

"Me neither."

Another loud crash below them rung out. Whatever was happening below them sounded brutal.

A smile crossed both their faces. Each had waited too long for this.

Range brought his pistol to his eyes to fire, a black and white blur rushed under him. Squeezing the trigger unintentionally, the bullet shot out towards the wall.

"_Damn he is fast...I didn't really see him move..."_

A burning pain ignited from his abdomen. He would have screamed if he had the ability, but with the air knocked out of him, it was pointless. Falling to his knees, he could see the dog towering over him.

"_Fighter indeed. I've got to keep distant, he's too fast take this close...Oh shit..."_

He noticed flames were spreading from where he was struck. Rolling quickly he landed a sweep on the Dalmatian knocking him to the ground. Still rolling, the fire fizzled out.

"_Of course I have to have these damn feathers! Any strike will light me ablaze!"_

Standing, he ran out of the room for the staircase. He had to keep distant, that was the key.

Barks rose surveying the scene, footsteps could be heard booming down the staircase.

"If he even thinks of getting away..."

Taking off, he rushed through the doorway.

"Come back here!" He yelled, looking over the stairs.

Peeking over, Range fired upward towards the canine, then kept running.

Leaving the stairway, the eagle rushed out to the open auditorium. Now with plenty of space, he turned to face his aggressor.

"_Once I see his eyes, he's gone."_

A brief moment of silence, sweat hit the floor where Range stood.

"_He should come out any second now..."_

A loud growl pierced the auditorium's halls. Taking a step back, he cocked his gun.

"Come on out pooch! Or are you too scared of a little gun?" His voice echoed loudly.

"Don't insult me..." The dog's voice whispered inaudibly.

"What was that doggie?"

A howl let out loudly as the Dalmatian rushed out into the open.

"I said don't insult me!"

"Or what?"

A stare down, both opponent's eyes were locked on to the other.

A slow step was taken by the dog. Range immediately pointed the gun right between his eyes.

"Don't move."

"_I've got to time this just right..."_

A quick step to the right, the eagle immediately fired in his direction. Heading back to the right, Barks sped towards the bird. He noticed the bird was trying to reload, but was fumbling with the bullets.

"You're done!"

Barks was now completely on him. A fast jab knocked the bird to the floor sending his gun flying. Seizing the moment he threw a fist to his fallen aggressor. The bird rolled out of the way leaving the floor to feel the canine's aggression, a sizeable hole appeared where the bird once laid. Removing his fist from the wooden floor, the Dalmatian growled fiercely.

"I'm going to kill you eventually!"

Each word was spoken with such power, such venom.

Range backed away, thanking himself that his feathers didn't catch fire again. But now there lied a problem, his only weapon lied ten feet away, and plus he only put one bullet in before getting punched to the ground.

The Dalmatian rushed again punching wildly, every strike was millimeters from connecting.

"_I can't lose here...not like this...not to him either."_

Inspired by his own motivation, the eagle went with his own offensive. Luckily, a uppercut he threw landed, knocking the dog back.

"_I've got to get that gun..."_

Rushing forward he could see it getting closer and closer to his talons.

"_Almost there..."_

Something grabbed his foot, knocking him to the ground. Burning, searing pain rushed through his ankle.

A scream let out as he finally grabbed hold of the gun.

"You're dead dog!"

Aiming blindly, he fired. A yelp let out, as the burning ceased around his ankle.

"_Yes I got him!"_

Rising, the hitman turned to see where he the shot connected.

Only to meet a fist hitting him, square above the eye.

Falling back, his eyesight blurred from the force of the hit.

"Damn it..." The eagle spoke stumbling.

Another blow struck his ribs, then another to his chest. Unbearable pain was overtaking him now. Closing his eyes, he fell to the ground screaming.

"_I'm done...it's over now..."_

Opening his eyes again, standing over him was Barks; a look of pure rage, and savagery donned his face. Blood dripped from the dog's right ear.

"_At least I hit him."_

The Dalmatian leaned down close his face.

"It's over." The dog spoke quietly.

Pulling back a fist, he took a deep breath.

"W...wait..." Range choked.

The dog put his hand down slowly, staring at the bird. The eagle was in bad shape. Every hit Barks connected with had left horrible burn marks. The bird was bleeding as well from the open burn wounds.

"What...?"

"Before you...kill...me...I...I...have to...say something..."

The dog chuckled, then grabbed him by the chest. The bird yelled from the pain, staring into his eyes.

"I don't give a damn on what you have to say!"

Pulling back his fist again he struck Range hard between the temples. A small yelp let out. The bird's head flew back from the impact.

Still staring, he noticed the bird was still alive, his whole body was shaking. Slowly, the eagle rose his head and stared back into Barks' eyes.

"Forgive...me..." He whispered. A single tear fell from his face.

The hitman's head fell back.

"Maybe someday..."

Carefully, he laid the eagle down to the floor. Throwing his gloves to the floor and stamping them out, looking up, he sighed.

Range, the eagle who killed Sparks, lay dead before him.

Barks had avenged his brother, but one question still lingered in his mind.

"_Brother I avenged you..."_

Picking up his gloves, he looked back down at the eagle, groaning.

"_But why do I feel so bad then..?"_

Kicking the ground slightly in frustration, a crash from above rang out.

"_I can't dwell around...obviously I'm not the only one around here...but who else would be here..?"_

Like a lightning strike an idea struck him.

"_How could I be so stupid? Rouge has to be here! It's time to avenge Radar as well. Tails might not have been able to kill her..."_ Putting his gloves back on,he looked down to the eagle's body one last time. _"But I most certainly will!"_

Running towards the opposite stairwell, he headed upwards. Each flight he went up the noises got louder. The crashing sounds were coming from the roof. Smiling, he knew Rouge was going to be next. Pulling out his lighter his gloves went ablaze, and only one thought now rung through his mind.

"_Revenge is a dish best served hot!"_

* * *

"Get away from me! You...you ghost!"

"Ghost? You could only dream."

"No! I shot you! You're dead!"

Walking forward, the figure stopped before Rogue; his eyes covered by his hood.

"Sometimes I wish I was dead..."

A wild punch sent her flying into the wall, creating a loud crash that shook the stairwell completely. Radar watched as his sister now sat against the wall, fright coated her blue eyes.

"W-what do you want?" She said standing slowly.

"Why ask such foolish questions? We both know why I'm here."

"But Why...How?"

A simple snarl to her reply.

Hastily he brought another punch, nearly connecting with her face this time.

Dodging the attack, she stood back away from him.

"What do you want?" She rose her voice this time.

"I want you to feel my sorrows, my pain, my anguish, my fury..."

"This isn't like you at all! You're not Radar! You can't be!"

Pulling back his hood, yellow eyes illuminated the cramped stairway.

"_He looks so much older...But how could he have lived?"_

"It's me. It's always been me. But why do care about trivial things like me? You shot me remember?"

"Radar I'm so sorry..." She rushed towards him holding his arms in hers. "You have to belie—"

A slap sent her back to the wooden floor.

"Don't touch me."

"But b—"

"I said don't touch me. Do you understand?"

"Who gave you the right to boss me around!"

"It wasn't given, it was earned."

"Don't you know it's a crime to hit ladies?"

"Attempted homicide is a crime. Slapping you? That's just something you deserve."

"You cold-hearted bastard!"

"Shut your damn mouth!" He spoke with quiet fury. "You tried to kill me! You walked out on our family! You steal for a living! You have no right! No right to call anyone cold!"

"Well I'm done now! Once Tails is killed off, I'll be set for life!"

A kick to the gut sent her rolling across the floor.

"You aren't going to touch him either. Or Barks for that matter. I'm going to stop you here. Your days as a thief and a assassin are over." He cracked his knuckles. "Permanently."

"You..." She gasped for breath. "You think I'm just going to lay here and let you kick me around!"

"Yes." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'll show you!"

Rising, Rouge charged for him. Throwing punches swiftly, she attacked with fury.

Barely moving, Radar dodged each with incredible ease.

"Stay still damn it!"

"Why don't you..."

A punch, which seemed to come from nowhere, struck her stomach hard, sending her back to wall again.

"Curse you brother!"

"I'm not your brother anymore." He replied coldly.

Walking slowly towards her, he cracked his knuckles once again.

"Get away from me!"

Standing up, she assumed a fighting stance.

"No."

His simple to-the-point answers were frightening her.

"_What's wrong with him? Why is he so...intent on fighting me?"_

Rushing towards him, she acted as if to strike, but didn't. Running by him and flapping her wings, she took flight up the stairwell.

"_I have to get out of here...This is a bad dream...just a bad dream!"_

She headed for the roof.

Still standing at the bottom of the stairs, all Radar did was simply blink.

"She's scared."

Looking up, he blinked again, but this time his black wings ripped through his jacket. They had gotten bigger over the years. Now he could practically fly wherever he wanted, if the desire came.

"You're not getting away Rouge..."

Spreading his wings, he flew in pursuit of his sister.

Breaking through the door with powerful force, she had made it to the roof. Running out to the center, she began to panic.

"I need to fly out of here! He's...He—"

"Going to kill you? Maybe."

Turning around, there he stood. Ready to face off again.

"Please forgive me! Just leave me alone!"

"Stop with your begging. It disgusts me."

"But I really feel bad! You have—"

"No idea? No idea that you probably went through, at most, a couple days of grief? That you never cared about me? That all you want in life is precious jewels? You should feel ashamed." Abhorrence coursed through every word he spoke.

"Shut up none of that is true!"

"Then why are you yelling at me? Who are you trying to convince?"

"I hate you..." She whispered.

"See? That was the truth wasn't it?"

Rouge gave him look of distaste.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't we talk this out?"

"There isn't anything left to say..."

He began to walk towards her again. His yellow eyes were brimming with controlled madness.

"Radar..." She spoke with a concerned tone. "What happened to you?"

He stopped.

"You really want to know? It'll upset you."

"I just want to know! You're not the same!"

"Five years ago my boss, Dr. Agel, found me three days after you shot me. Presumably dead at my own house." A chuckle let out. "Guess I should be glad I had a boss who cared right? Anyway, when he saw me lying there he checked for an immediate pulse. At first, there was nothing, then barely, a faint heartbeat."

"So you survived three days after I shot you?"

"Let me finish."

Her mouth shut quickly.

"He told me I was in heavy shock, which had put me into a comatose like state."

"How lon—"

"One whole year. I spent a year of my life in ICU at the Sundane hospital. But that was only the beginning..."

"What? There's more?"

"Yes. After awaking, I woke up unable to move my body. I thought I was paralyzed, but Dr. Agel told me that the coma had put my body into a 'locked' state. He told me he didn't know how long it would take for me to be able to move again. There was even a distinct possibility that I stay that way..."

"You're fine now, you seemed to recover."

"It took three and a half years to regain full mobility of my body. Everyday I spent doing physical therapy. If I missed one day it set me back weeks. After all that time, as you say, I recovered. Back on my feet, I felt a fire burn inside me. I became ambitious and angry. Four and a half years of my life got thrown to the waste side. Furious, I wanted revenge. On the person who caused me so much hardship and pain. You Rogue, my own flesh and blood. Using you as my motivation, I began to train, becoming stronger and faster. I hardened my emotions as well. The Radar you knew is dead."

"I...I..."

"Speechless as expected. Now I'm going to kill you. Please don't try to resist, it would be foolish." He spoke emotionless, as if he was empty.

"Hardened your emotions? Don't you even remember the last thing you said to me? You told me you loved me!"

"A valid point. But what would you say if you thought you were going to die? Besides, we both know you didn't care."

"Stop talking like that! You talk as if you know my emotions!"

"Body language isn't that hard to read. Ask Barks. Well scratch that, from the looks of things he doesn't seem to be around."

He began walking towards her slowly again.

"Get away...get away from me!"

"No." A simple answer again.

"I'm sorry! Please believe me!"

"Fairytales are childish to believe in."

"A fairytale? You think me being sorry is something I made up!"

"Yes."

"I hate you. This version of you at least."

"That seems accurate, but remember you made me this way."

"I didn't make you do anything! You woke up from a coma, you went through physical therapy, and you decided to hate me! This is all you, not me!"

"I'm no martyr. So please stop trying to make me feel bad."

Rouge clenched her fists, her whole body began to shake.

"I'm out of here! See you later!"

Turning around, she started a run attempting to take off.

In a flash, Radar appeared before her, looking even angrier.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Just lea—"

Without hesitation, he flew forward throwing a punch that sent her crashing to the ground.

Slowly, she tired to get up, but before fully rising he attacked again, sending a kick straight to her face.

"Stay down." He spoke evilly

She looked up towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Please...stop...I'm sorry."

"Tears won't get you anywhere!"

An uppercut sent her flying into the air. Before she landed, he flew up with her. Putting his fists together, he did a overhead smash. The force sent her back down with amazing force into the ground.

Slowly gliding back down, he was now grinning.

"Radar...don't..." She wheezed, staring right at him.

"Mercy is for the weak."

Slowly, he knelt down beside her head. He pulled back his fist hastily, preparing to strike.

"This is goodbye."

Bringing the fist down hard upon her chest, he struck. A loud scream echoed through the skyline.

He knew what he had done. Cardiac arrest. She was now going to die here on this rooftop. He noticed she was crying.

"Shhhhhh...don't cry. It'll all be over soon."

A yelp of pain emerged from her lips, then slowly, her eyes began to close.

Standing back up he looked over his fallen sister.

"I'll see you on the other side."

Quickly, he began to walk away, donning his hood once more.

His ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps. Someone knew he was up here. Backing away from the rooftop door, he was ready to meet this stranger head on.

The door opened, and there stood someone Radar had never thought to expect.

"Barks?"

The Dalmatian took a step back.

"You are?"

"You're not going to believe me when I say who I am."

"Really? I doubt that. I highly doubt that."

"It's me, Radar."

A small chuckle, then a huge laugh. Finally his laughing began to cease.

"No really buddy, who are you?"

Removing his hood, Barks let out a yelp.

"I don't lie, I thought you knew that."

"Holy hell! It's you! I thought...Wow. This is nuts, you're really back!"

"Yeah I am..."

"And Rogue?" The canine looked around the rooftop, finally laying eyes on her fallen body. "Oh...Is she?"

"Dead? As of right now, I'm pretty sure she is."

"You...killed her? Like really 'drop dead' killed her."

"Yes."

"Dang..."

"What have you been doing? I heard noises while fighting."

"Oh...I was avenging my brother..."

"Really now..."

"I found out who killed him, and I put a end to it."

"All right." He spoke calmly staring into the dog's eyes. His eyes looked forward to the Dalmatian's right ear. "Hey Barks..."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You're bleeding kind of bad."

"Huh?" He felt confused at first then suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! Yeah it's nothing major, it'll stop soon enough. Besides I've got bigger worries."

"Like what?"

"Tails."

"I almost forgot about him."

"We need to go help him fight Sonic! He could be in trouble!"

"You're right. Let's go."

Both rushed towards the stairs, everything had gone their way so far, now there was only one last thing to do.

* * *

Sirens continued to blare through Station Square. Tails felt agitated already, and the fight hadn't even started yet. His acute hearing had made the sirens deafening to him. Every cop in the city had exited their car and were walking slowly towards him.

"I hope you're ready Tails! I'm holding nothing back!" Sonic yelled over the sirens.

The fox could here every word he spoke, but the sirens were making him want to pull his fur out.

"Before we start I need to do something."

Sonic cocked a eyebrow at the statement.

"Make it quick."

"_Damn sirens! I can't concentrate with this noise! Time to get rid of it all."_

Tails knew what was he doing' it was a technique he hadn't pulled off in years, but he knew it would be effective.

"Hey Sonic!"

"What do you want! Do need my help?"

"Why would I need help from you? I'm just going to suggest you get down."

That was the only warning the hedgehog needed, kneeling to the ground, he kept his eyes glued to the vulpine. As he knelt down, the cops followed suit.

A small grin appeared on the fox's face.

"_I hope this does the trick..."_

Spinning his tails along with his body, he began to turn into a orange tornado of fur. Watching closely, Sonic noticed Tails had pulled his guns out to fire.

"_No way he's going to pull this off!"_

Shots started to ring out. The police cars that surrounded the area suddenly began to explode in balls of fire.

"_Amazing..." _The blue-blur thought. _"He's shooting the gas tanks causing to cars to blow up. And from this range too! He's better than I thought, I have to defeat him, he's becoming too strong...soon I won't even be able to hold him off..."_

As he continued to spin, Tails heard the sirens dying out from the explosions.

"_Haven't lost my shot..."_

Guns had become second nature to the fox, despite the seldom use. Each pistol was an extension of the hand. Like a robot, it was practically part of his anatomy. Spinning to a stop, he now faced Sonic once more.

"Did I miss anyone?" He smirked

The hedgehog stood back up smiling.

"The helicopter."

"Oh yeah..."

Closing one eye, Tails turned a fire a single bullet from his right hand. A couple of seconds then, the helicopter slowly crashed to the ground. One bullet was all he needed, or so it seemed.

Surveying the scene, the area now seemed clear. Well besides the entire S.S.P.D. and Mobius' national hero trying to kill him, but at least the sirens had stopped.

Now looking back towards Sonic, he threw his guns to the ground, and assumed his fighting stance.

"You threw your guns to the ground. Why?"

"Weren't you listening Sonic? I said I like to fight fair."

"Hmph..." The hedgehog looked around at the scene that had unfolded. Police everywhere had their guns pointed at the fox. "Hold on." He frowned.

Rushing towards a policeman, the blue-blur snatched the megaphone from the policeman's hands.

"Attention Station Square!" Everyone fell silent as he began to talk. "This fight is between me and Tails! If anyone else interferes, there are going to be problems."

The police lowered their guns and slowly began to back away. Sonic gave a smirk that had matched his opponent.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you to hold a fair fight! Very honorable considering the circumstances!" He now smirked again.

"Sorry, you hit a soft spot with the nobility act. And for that I'll at least play by the rules."

"Whatever you say, but if you think that—"

"I know nothing has changed Tails. I'm just looking forward to this!"

Both were now in stances.

"Me too."

The wind began to pick up harshly. Sonic quills floated with wind, as did Tails' namesakes.

The smirks left both their faces. Friendly conversation before a fight was typical all the time, but both knew what was on the line. Both knew why they were fighting.

For one, innocence and redemption.

For the other, refuge and pride.

A sudden dash from the vulpine brought the fight to a beginning.

"_There's no time to waste...I know him too well to go easy on him..."_

A strike from the fox was dodged simplistically by the hedgehog. A kick was sidestepped. A uppercut blocked. The hedgehog was able to land a hit on his wounded shoulder. Backing away, Tails analyzed his situation with haste.

"_Looks like he hasn't been lazy over the years. He stronger than I anticipated, but I'm stronger. I know that much."_

He had to be like Knuckles, wait for Sonic to strike then counter. Speed couldn't be matched, not in close quarters like this.

Now it was the hedgehog's turn to go on offense. A rush of speed came at the fox, with flurries of punches coming with it. Blocking techniques that he learned from the echidna years ago had seemed to help. Each attack was fizzled out by his defensive tactics. A final strike came straight for his face, putting out a quick hand he blocked with his right. Seizing the opening Tails grabbed Sonic's wrist. The blue-blur tried to pull away from the vulpine's grip, but to no avail, the fox was too strong.

A quick flex of his arm was all it took, he had thrown the hedgehog airborne towards the nearest building.

"Have a nice flight!" He joked.

Spinning in midair, the rodent was able to bounce off the building's wall like rubber, heading straight back for Tails. Unable to counter, the fox was struck and sent on his own air trip. Rotating his namesakes, he was able to stop himself in midair leaving no harm done. He was now a considerable distance away from his opponent.

Smiling rushed again at the hedgehog, as he did the same. Both were heading straight for each other; a supersonic game of chicken. Neither was afraid causing a epic collision, both were now in a deadlock of strength.

"You know...something...Tails?" He spoke slowly, trying to keep his balance.

"What?"

"When you were firing earlier...I noticed you didn't kill a single police officer."

"Yeah so?"

"You're honorable to the core...Never thought you stay that way."

The fox frowned.

"I thought you always stay that way."

"Things change, everything changes. Sorry to disappoint you..."

The small chat made Sonic lose his balance thus sending him flying hard into the ground. The sharpness of his quills sent rocks flying up everywhere.

"Oh don't worry you didn't!" He smirked again.

The blue-blur rose slowly. A smirk had donned his face as well.

"Why don't you say we stop toying around? It's been fun, but I can't have you ruin my life now could I?"

"To answer the first question, stepping it up is fine. But how in the hell am I ruining your life?"

"..."

Rushing towards him, Sonic began another rapid assault.

Blocking each strike swiftly, he replied with a counter. A kick to the stomach, knocking the hedgehog back again.

"You didn't answer me!" The vulpine stared harshly into his emerald eyes.

"Since when did I ever answer to you?"

Enraged by the snide comment, Tails came on the offensive again.

Using all his strength, Tails punched where the hedgehog lied. Rolling to dodge, Sonic moved out of the way and sprung to his feet.

"You know as well as I do that you're going to have to be quicker than that!"

Not saying a word the vulpine continued to strike. A couple more missed punches before connecting with a kick to the face. The strike didn't knock the hedgehog down, but did make a little bit of blood trickle out of his mouth.

"I'm quicker than you think."

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Sonic's eyes flared with rage from the response.

"_No one matches me in speed! No one! I'm not going to let him touch me again!"_

Backing away to keep distance, the blue blur stared at the fox menacingly.

"I'm going to kill you Tails."

The statement was so fierce, it left a sour taste in the vulpine's throat.

"Why all of a sudden do you hate me so much? Years ago we were friends, but now this?"

"I've always hated you Tails! I only took you up when you were younger out of pity! My whole life you've been nothing but a thorn in my side trying to take my spotlight away!"

A look of sadness came across the kit's eyes.

"You don't mean that..."

"Oh I do Tails! You're nothing more than a sidekick who messed up everything! You make me sick!"

The sadness in his eyes had turned to anger.

"You're going to wish you never said that..."

"The only thing I wish is that I didn't say it sooner!"

A low growl came from the fox. With rage guiding him, the vulpine rushed towards him to strike.

Rocks began to kick up everywhere as the cerulean hedgehog prepared a spin dash.

Both charged for each other with immense amounts of speed.

As Sonic bolted towards him, Tails slowed down to a stop.

"_I've got to time this right..."_

As the spinning blue-blur came dashing, the vulpine held his arms out to catch him.

The immovable object had met the unstoppable force. Inches from his face, Sonic was edging closer and closer to him. With the help of adrenaline, the vulpine was able to pull off a clean throw towards a skyscraper nearby. The hedgehog was now flying through the air quickly, and it looked as if contact with the building was inevitable.

Tails noticed Sonic still hadn't stop spinning.

"_Is he going to..?"_

A loud thunderous crash as the blue-blur bolted straight through the glass window of the skyscraper.

"_I wonder if that got him? I threw him pretty hard..."_

A blue ball instantly broke out of the window, a story above where he was originally thrown. The cops, reporters, and civilians watched in awe as their fabled hero ripped through each floor with effortless ease.

"_What is he up to..? _A realization appeared in his mind. _"Oh no..."_

Sonic had reached the rooftop of the skyscraper with ease. The faint buzz of a spin dash could be heard as the blue-blur spiraled down the building's outside frame. Reaching the bottom, the hedgehog rushed back towards Tails with a smirk.

"Sonic you didn't..?"

"I never liked that building. It always seemed to annoy me..."

"Tell me you didn't!"

A loud rumble, the sound of metal breaking echoed through the city. Like magic the building began to collapse towards the ground. Screams could be heard, people came rushing away from the building site like scalded dogs. Suddenly dust began to fly through the city, covering everyone in the nearby area. Only the shadows of the two could be seen.

"Sonic were there people in there?"

"It's a little after five. Some were trying to leave, I helped them get out quicker."

"You...you sadistic bastard!"

Tails couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend, his hero, his idol had just destroyed a office building valuing no one's lives except his own.

"_He's insane! Why? How? How could he do that?"_

"Call me whatever you want Tails! But you know this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have com back!"

"You have the nerve to blame this on me! Reporters and cops all saw what you did!"

"Oh really? Suits me fine. It's publicity."

"Are you insane?"

"Please! Far from it! These people that surround us are weak-minded fools! Being a national hero has made it all too easy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Manipulation Tails! With the victor comes the spoils! These people will believe anything I say, as long as it comes from my mouth! Should I say the Mafia owned that building? Or that it was a secret base of operations for your plans to take over the city?"

"Don't you realize that you're out of your damn mind?"

"Hardly. I'm the fastest being around, if they don't believe me I don't have to stick around..."

The fox was speechless. How could all the things he had done been such a foolish game to him?

"Sonic I'm going to stop you."

"Try you're best freak! Hold nothing back!"

Closing his eyes for a second, Tails thought to himself.

"_He...He called me a freak! How could he..?"_

Opening his eyes, tears could be seen upon the fox's face.

"Did I make you sad Tails?" The hedgehog replied sarcastically.

"You...I hate you! You're not Sonic you can't be! The real Sonic wouldn't care about himself, only others! You talk of spotlight and egos! I never wanted to take your place! I just wanted to help you out so I wasn't such a pain in your neck! And you even have the nerve to say I ruined your life? Did you ever think of what I had to go through? Eating out of dumpsters! Fighting to stay alive every night, just so I wouldn't get robbed of the little money I had! You have no right. No place in the matter involving ruined lives! I hate you! More than that, I despise you!"

A small chuckle let out from the vulpine.

"Thinking about my life. It's ironic as hell. As a child I was picked on, hated, and in some places feared. Then you came and changed my life for the better. But then after all that, you set me up for murder! As if to toy with my life! See the irony is that you took me out of the darkness, then threw me back in! I'm going to rip you apart Sonic the Hedgehog! You're the root of all my problems! You made me who I am! So if you hate me for 'ruining' your life so much then next time don't create the problem in the first place!"

Tails was now breathing heavily, he had spilled his guts. There was nothing left to say.

"Nice monologue. I think were talking Emmy here! And frankly Tails you're right. I did set you up! I did throw you into the cold harsh world unprepared! I did everything I could to get rid of you! But like a whimpering puppy you always came back for more punishment! Look, I don't care how you feel! I never will! You say I changed? You're right I did, and my transformation made it all seem clear! I'm the fastest thing alive, and I refuse to let little freaks like you to stand in the way of my glory! I'm the greatest hero this godforsaken planet has ever seen! Now I'm going to give you little fox an ultimatum. Either you leave this city now unharmed never to return. Or I'm going to kill you out right! Got it? Now choose!"

"Like I said I'm going to stop you! You don't deserve to live!"

Rushing forward without another word, Tails threw more punches and kicks. The sudden jolt of speed had caught Sonic off guard, leaving him wide open for attacks. Each strike landed cruelly, knocking the hedgehog back with each blow.

Putting all his strength into a final attack, Tails landed a blow that sent the blue-blur flying towards the decimated skyscraper. A loud crash could be heard followed by a groan.

Not wasting time, the fox pursued after him, finally seeing him in sight. The fabled hero looked out cold from the attack. Rushing over to him, he stared into the hedgehog's tired emerald eyes.

"Time to end this Sonic!"

Kneeling down, Tails picked him up by his neck. The hedgehog just smirked as he was pinned against the wall.

"Any last words?"

"Not to you..."

"Fine by me."

Holding a fist back, he prepared to strike.

A gunshot echoed through the silence.

Sonic looked into Tails eyes, as the fox dropped him to the ground. Glancing, he noticed a cop had fired his pistol in the distance.

The vulpine began to back away and then suddenly fell to his knees grabbing his chest.

The hedgehog saw the fox's white glove begin to turn crimson.

"You're..."

Tails looked up sadly.

"Shot? Yeah...I am...Damn it..."

A cold shock rushed through Sonic's body.

"_No...he..."_ He began to shake violently. "_What's happening to me?"_

His eyes rolled back in his head for a brief moment, before gaining sight again.

"_You did it Sonic! You should be happy! The freak is gone for good!"_

The voice had returned again.

"No!"

"_What? You told me you had no regrets! Don't tell me you feel bad?"_

"Leave me alone!"

Dazed, Tails watched as Sonic talked to himself.

"_That proves it...He's was under...some kind of control..."_

A cough of blood ejected out of the kit's mouth as he watched on.

"_You can't care for him now! Not after coming this far!"_

"Go away now!"

"_You destroyed an entire office building by my hand! Yet you care about some two-tailed freak? Insolence!"_

"He's not a freak! He's...He's my... friend..."

Hearing every word, Tails forced a painful smile.

A loud scream emerged from the hedgehog. Sonic began to roll on the ground violently grabbing his head in pain.

Slowly he got back on his knees, opened his eyes there before him sat Tails. The fox was applying pressure to his wound, but was losing blood fast.

"Tails!"

Sonic rushed towards him quickly and gave him a soft hug.

"Sonic..."

Looking into his pain stricken eyes, the hedgehog began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Tails! I didn't mean to! I...It was controlling me! I couldn't stop it until now...it's too late isn't it?"

Slowly the fox nodded, laying down slowly on the ground. Tails' life was flashing before his eyes.

"It's better this way..."

"What! No!"

"Yes it is...My whole life I've been hated, criticized, and looked down upon..."

"No, I never w—"

"I never had any true friends...not even you it seemed..."

"No..."

"This world is better off without me Sonic..."

"Tails! I love you! Please don't leave me here little bro!"

A smile appeared upon the kit's face.

"I'll never leave you...I'm sorry this is how it has to end..."

"M-me t-too..." Sonic spoke through choked tears.

"Goodbye..."

Slowly, the fox's cobalt eyes began to close.

"NOOOO!" The hedgehog screamed through the dusty silence.

"Tails wake up! Please wake up!" He desperately cried to the motionless vulpine.

It was no use. After all these years he got what he finally wanted. Miles Prower was dead.

Footsteps could be heard as Sonic continued to stare at his fallen comrade.

"Mr. Sonic! Are you all right!"

Looking into the officer's eyes, he knew who it was right away. Standing up he pointed his finger straight at him.

"You killed him!"

"I did what I had to do and I'm so—"

"You bastard!"

Without warning, he preformed a spin dash, cutting the officer's body clean in half. Like a hot knife through butter. Blood soaked the cerulean hedgehog as rage coated his emerald eyes.

Running over to Tails, Sonic picked up his lifeless body and threw him atop his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let them touch you lil bro..."

He knew what needed to be done. He could hear other cops approaching. Looking up he noticed a news helicopter as well.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!"

A cop stepped forward, immediately noticing the mutilated human body.

"You are under arrest!"

"Go to hell."

With a quick turn he dashed away leaving a trail of flames behind him. The last thing the cops heard was a sonic boom in the distance.

"Sir!"

Another cop approached the scene.

"Do you know where he is headed sir?"

"No, but I'll be damned if I let him get away with killing one of my men!"

"Yes sir."

"Let's head back to station and get more men. Signal every alert we have! There's a dangerous hedgehog on the loose..."

* * *

One day was all it took. In one single day every human, Robian, Half-Robian, and Mobian knew of he incident. Newscasts showed multiple angles of the fight between Tails and Sonic. It was a shock around the world. People watched in horror at the footage of Sonic destroying a office building with his bare hands.

One echidna in particular wasn't happy either.

Back in Liden again to gamble, Knuckles had been angry for a long time. Angry on how he treated Tails. Angry on how Tails treated him. But most of all angry that he never got to get the kit's forgiveness. He was just plain, flat out angry.

Watching from a barstool his purple eyes widened in shock at the news footage.

"Ancient Walkers..."

Everything seemed so unreal to him. Suspicions led to believe that Sonic was under arrest for multiple crimes. Including murder, and framing Tails for a different one. Knuckles hoped the accusations were false, but things lately hadn't been going his way.

"Sonic I'm going to find you and when I do..."

A swift punch broke the bar in half. Leaving everyone to stare at the dread locked echidna.

"Sorry..."

Laying down money he left without another word. He was going to get the Master Emerald back on Angel Island, from there he would search for Sonic. He wanted answers, and revenge. And what Knuckles wanted, Knuckles usually got.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!" Barks yelled from his hotel room, staring two inches away from the television.

"Calm down Barks..." Radar said coolly.

"Calm down! Calm down? We failed him as friends! We didn't help him out in time!"

"That wasn't our fault, we were both engaged in our own fights while his was happening. There was nothing we could do..."

"I'm out of here!"

"Where are you going?"

"To kill that blue rodent! If it is the last thing I do."

"It will be if you walk out that door."

"What?"

"Accusations are still susceptible to change my dear friend. But as of right now we don't know if they are true or not."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Calm down. Patience is the key. We'll wait for answers."

"And if the answers are true?"

"There is going to be one less hedgehog in this world to deal with."

Smiling, Barks laid back down on his twin bed. Radar sat back in his chair as well.

The waiting game had started.

* * *

The Mystic Ruins always had peace and tranquility to it. Or at least that's what Sonic thought. Still there he stood, he had been here two hours now. Staring blankly into the headstone that over looked the entire Mystic Ruins. It was Tails' favorite place ever since he was little. Sonic felt it was only right that his burial be here. Slowly kneeling down, he began to pray.

"_Tails...Forgive me for what I've done. I was foolish. And most of all I was stupid. Stupid to think I ever be satisfied with you no longer being around. I hope you can hear meup there. In all of Mobius I pray. Amen..."_

A tear fell from his face hitting the freshly dug ground where he was buried. Sonic hated himself. He hated everything, and everything was his fault. It all came back to him. He killed Tails and he knew it. His pride killed him, and for that he knew he couldn't be forgiven. No matter how much he prayed, or repented. He felt now that his life was over. Amy probably wanted to kill him herself, and what was he going to do now? He was unsure on everything. Sonic knew he had to take this one day at a time.

"Tails...I'm sorry..."

Standing back up, he sighed loudly to the silence.

Sirens suddenly could be heard coming in his direction.

The police had found him.

* * *

Despite all the shock, all the fear around Mobius from the incident.

One person was ecstatic.

He laughed loudly at the television screen, that continued to play replays of the incidents.

"Wonderful job Sonic! You left the door wide open!"

It had took him five years, but his plan was ready to go into action. With everyone hating Sonic it would be all too easy.

Now the invasion could begin without hesitation.

Who was going to stop him?

"I hope you're all ready Mobius..."

He laughed loudly.

"Because Robotnik is back in business!"

* * *

**I did it! WOOT! My first fic is completed! But I'm not done yet! There is a sequel! What will happen to Sonic and rest of the gang? You'll find out soon enough! But first time for a surprise!**

**A happy little list called...**

**Things you didn't know about Breach of Faith!**

**1. Refuse to believe me if you want, but this entire story, every chapter, was written on a whim. I would just sit down and go with the flow. Simple as that.**

**2. My original story idea was a story I had planned called Chaos Fusion. But it got cut because I felt I ripped off Joe Stalin's story Shadow Fox too much. Note to Joe, Shadow Fox is really cool and you made me want to do a fic on him.**

**3. The original title for this story was Justified Jealousy, where Tails, jealous of Sonic, wanted to be as good as he was and would do anything to do so! But then looking around the site I noticed there were too many 'Tails is evil' fics around, so that all got cut.**

**4. The second title was 'Fury of the Fox' where Tails, angry for being mistreated as a sidekick becomes evil and owns everyone around him. Too cliche and too boring if you ask me.**

**5. Finally out of nowhere I thought of betrayal, something I happen to enjoy in stories. But I wanted a better word than betrayal to be the title, thus Breach of Faith was born.**

**6. Through all three story titles the prologue remained the same.**

**7. The last three chapters totaled over twenty-two thousand words. The first three? Three thousand and one hundred words. I guess you could say I was excited.**

**8. I thought about not telling anyone this, but I guess I'll go ahead. This universe is a trilogy! That means including this one, there are two more involving this story arc.**

**9. Originally I never planned to have twenty-five chapters, more like ten or twleve!**

**10. Also I guessed I only would get like thirty reviews tops. Obviously I was wrong.**

**11. Rouge wasn't supposed to be in this story at all, but somehow she made her way in.**

**12. Before this story the only things I wrote on were English essays.**

**13.Regarding statement number one, the only thing I really had planned was Tails dying. Sorry I like tragic hero stuff.**

**Okay that's it! Hope y'all enjoyed my first ever fic, I know I did! Rate it out of ten if you like,or justtell me what you thought.**

**Once again I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed! Love you guys a lot! Thanks for the motivation! Until next time guys...or the sequel...or any of my other stories that haven't been updated because I wanted to finish this one.**

**Peace out**

**Maverick87**


End file.
